Cruel Intentions
by toxicgurl169
Summary: This is a twist on the movie “Cruel Intentions” for those who have seen it. Kal can get any girl he wanted and now he wants Lana Lang. Lois doesn’t think he can pull it off so they make a bet. Will Kal win the bet or lose it by letting himself fall in lov
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Everyone. I decided to start a new fic. I don't know how long I am going to make it I am just going to have too see where my mind takes me.

I sadly do not own Smallville or Tom Welling…tear.

Summary: This is a twist on the movie "Cruel Intentions" for those who have seen it. Kal can get any girl he wanted and now he wants Lana Lang. Lois doesn't think he can pull it off so they make a bet. Will Kal win the bet or lose it by letting himself fall in love with the only girl that ever treated him like a human being."

Enjoy!

Kal sighed. After about an hour of pretending to be asleep so his newest conquest could fall asleep Kal looked over at her and got up put on some clothes.

This was the fourth girl in a week that Kal had reeled in with no effort and scored. Ever night Kal would go looking for his newest conquest. It didn't take much to make a girl want to sleep with him. The right clothes and the right attitude and they were putty in his hand.

Kal had his signature look. He usually wore tight jeans with a tight t-shirt to match preferably black to make him look more mysterious. A pair of boots and a leathers jacket added to the look and a crisp smell of cologne too top it all of.

Tonight he picked this one up at grocery store. Not that this was his usual spot to do his work, he was only there to pick up more condoms, but when a cute blonde-haired person flashed a smile his way he just couldn't resist himself. All he had to do was smile his pearly whites and spit out a couple of lines and she was his. The fact that he drove a motorcycle didn't hurt either. What girl didn't want a little danger and mystery to spice up their boring pathetic lives?

Exiting her room Kal grabbed his coat and keys off the night table when a picture caught his eye. Picking it up he read on the bottom "Congratulations Mindy and Josh" Mindy so that was the girl's name. He remembered her mentioning her name once but he made it a habit not knowing anything personal with who he slept with and really, he just didn't care.

Putting on his leather jacket Kal smiled 'Some guys just couldn't get the job done.'

Pulling up too his apartment complex Kal parked his bike in his usual spot that no one dared to park in. People weren't exactly afraid of Kal but they have heard of his reputation and decided not to really mess with him.

It was only midnight and he was glad that he was going to be able to get a descent's night sleep the only downfall was that he new Lois wouldn't be asleep yet.

Kal walked through the front door and lazily threw his jacket on the nearest chair. Taking his boots off his feet, he went off to the couch and flopped his body down rubbing his hands over his face. He could hear Lois moaning from the bedroom making Clark grunt. 'What did he do too deserve this.' He grabbed the nearest pillow and put it over his head hoping to drown the excessive moaning coming from the other room.

"You can stop acting like a baby I just got done with him." Kal took the pillow off in time to see an older male who was a little shorter than Kal with blond hair struggling to put his jeans on, shyly peaking glances over at Kal as if he was scared of him.

The male waved at him looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Hey."

Kal looked amused by his obvious discomfort. "Yea, hi."

Once he was gone Lois went into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water while keep the bed sheet wrapped around herself. "What are you doing home so early?" Lois asked taking a seat next to Kal. "Got shot down tonight?"

"Are you prying?"

"Just curious." Lois took a sip of her cup and smiled.

"If you must know, I didn't even make it too the club. I went to the store to buy some condoms and there was a blond…didn't take me very long."

"She must have been desperate."

"And how was you're night Lois I mean other than fucking the nearest thing to a male."

Kal got up and went into the bathroom. He looked himself over in the mirror before splashing some cold water onto his face. He new it was wrong to tease Lois the way he did because he was the same way trying desperately to find some human companion when he feel so alone.

Kal heard Lois come up behind him and wrap her arms around his body. "Oh, come don't be like that. I don't get jealous ever time you sleep with some bimbo I think it is only fair I get some playtime too.

Kal turned around in Lois's arms and looked right into her eyes. "I'm not jealous." 

"Sure you're not."

Kal stepped out Lois's grasp and walked into his bedroom where he attempted to change his attire for the evening hoping she wouldn't push the conversation. He really wasn't jealous but Lois was really the only one that treated him like a human being and not like a piece of meat.

Kal remembered when they first met. Lois had transferred to Smallville High after changing schools practically all her life. Her father was a general and she was an army brat. She became his newest conquest. This one had a tougher exterior than the other's but was easily able to break down her walls and score. Everyone at Smallville High new of Kal's reputation. There wasn't one girl he couldn't get.

In a bizarre way, though they had started to become friends. The only downfall was that Lois had an obsession with calling him Smallville and that irritated him to no end. Now being seniors, they decided to start living together. His parents were dead too him giving him an ultimatum to stop his wild ways or leave. Kal chose to leave and Lois couldn't stand living with her father. Therefore, they got an apartment together. Lois didn't understand how only being 17 he had so much money but didn't question it. She really needed some place to live.

What Lois still didn't know was of his powers. The way he got his money was by punching atm's and putting it into his little black bag without a struggle. Lois on the other hand got her money by offering her body to men. It was perfect. They decided they were aloud to have conquests but weren't aloud to do anything to each other one the off chance it might mess up their little system. It wasn't as if they weren't tempted but they had other people to keep them company.

Kal looked around in his closet and grabbed another black t-shirt and pair of blue jeans to match. "What is the point of you changing into another outfit that you already have on Smallville."

"Because the clothes I am wearing have perfume all over it and I am going to the club tonight."

"Wow, two girls in one night you sure you have enough energy."

"Now's who jealous." Kal smiled as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Well give me a minute and I will go with you. Like you saw I lost my play toy for the night."

"Alright just hurry up."

Lois came out minutes later wearing a mini skirt and a shirt that rode low enough so there was no room for imagination. It didn't faze Kal because he was used seeing Lois wearing skankier clothing than this.

"Slut." He poked fun

"Thank you." Lois giggled back

"Let's go."

Entering the club all eyes were on Kal and Lois. They were regulars and everyone new who they were. The club was Smokey with colored strobe lights shining down on everyone. A big screen in front played the music video of whatever song that was playing. In the back was a larger room with strippers and private rooms for when the males liked to pay extra.

"Hey what's up Kal?" One of the servers said passing by with alcohol drinks in her hand.

"Jessie, gorgeous as always." He said kissing her on the cheek making her blush.

"Oh, please." Lois said grabbing Kal's hand leading him away from her.

"Hey."

"You've been there, done her move on please."

"Aren't we bitchy tonight?"

"No just horny."

Kal had to laugh at her bluntness.

Kal took a minute and looked over all his prospects for the night. They were plenty of girls eyeing him but even he had liked a certain amount of class when it came to the girl. He didn't go for girls that tried to hard like Lois did slutting themselves up with too much make-up and clothes that would make parents ashamed of them. He liked a woman with class and style. Those were the most fun too toy with.

When all hope seemed to be lost Kal heard a woman laughing spitting out on what looked like water sitting with some blond girl obviously laughing at a joke that she just made. The whole room seemed to fade out. The music drowned out and all he could think was how he had never seen someone so beautiful before.

"I think I just found my new conquest." Kal whispered in Lois's ear.

Lois looked over at the girl that Kal was pointing too and just starting laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"Lana Lang." She whispered to herself. "No way Kal even this is out of you're league."

"Lois have you seen me. I can get any girl that I want."

Kal grabbed the nearest girl too him that was eyeing him since he walked in and kissed her hard and long enough to show the girl not pulling away. He let go leaving the girl breathless.

"See." He smirked

"Oh, no I think this one is a little different. See that is Lana Lang."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"It should. Her boyfriend is Whitney Fordman. You remember Whitney Fordman right."

Kal winced at that name. Whitney was the reason why Kal spent months in jail for assault. Kal hated people like Whitney. His precious father giving him everything he had ever asked for and then going around school as if he owned it. Kal remembered going through his locker and Whitney telling him to move because he was in his way. Instead of being scared like everyone else, he just smirked taking one big swing at his face. Next thing he new he was in jail for assault.

"Told you you'd remember Whitney Fordman," Lois said as she looked at Kal's grouchy expression.

"The punk got what he deserved." Kal said gritting his teeth

"Well now that we got that cleared up I think you need to find another prospect for the night." Lois looked around the room spotting a redhead. "That one over there looks like she is prime and ready to go."

"Hold on a minute I never said I wasn't going to go after her. Her having a boyfriend just makes things a little more interesting."

"Forget it Kal. It's never going too happen."

"Would you like to make a wager on that?"

Lois looked at Kal wondering if he was serious. "No way Kal," Lois said shaking her head. "Even I don't want too see you shot down like that."

"Scared that I actually might pull it off."

Lois didn't really want to do this because she new there was no way he could get her but him standing him so cocky she couldn't help but take him up on the bet. Besides there was something she really wanted.

"Alright Smallville…but I make the terms."

"Alright," Kal said crossing his arms in front of him.

Lois put her hand on her chin and thought for a second. "If I win you have to do the chores around the house for a month. Make the beds clean the kitchen everything.

Kal grinned. Lois thought she was going to get out of housework making him do the cleanup after her escapades when in reality with his powers it would only take him 1 minute flat not even.

"And when I win."

"I will give you something you have been obsessing over ever since we started living together."

Kal lifted his eyebrows at the thought have having sex with Lois again. They didn't have sex because they didn't want to make things weird but if they had sex over a bet…well that was a different story.

Kal took out his hand Lois shook it. "You got yourself a deal."

This should get very interesting.

What do you think? Not too horrible I hope.

REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is a crisp new chapter. I am not happy with it but I needed filler for the next chapter

Note: Chloe and Lana are a little different from what we are used too be no worries they will turn into the people we know and love later on.

Again, this was more of a filler chapter and updates in the future will be longer. 

Enjoy!

Lana Lang was a girl that ever parent could ask for. Being 17 and now a senior in high school Lana was one of the only virgins left. After Chloe Sullivan, her best friend did an interview with her and posted it in the school's newspaper, ever guy has tried being the first one to score. However, Lana stood her ground and stuck by her principles. The teachers always told students that they should take after Lana and live a life of abstinence until they are married.

Lana was no prude though. She had wants and desires like anybody else but she believed people shouldn't experience the act of love until they are in love. Only one guy has ever been able to get anywhere with Lana and that was Whitney Fordman. He was the star athlete and the most popular guy in school. Not too, mention he was dating what everyone referred to her as…The Virgin Mary.

When Lana and her friend Chloe first arrived too the club Lana coughed a bit with warm air and mist filling her lungs. The music was loud and getting through all the people as the bumped and grinded against each other was nearly impossible.

Lana wore a simply pair of jeans with a pink t-shirt and a white jacket to round it all out. Her make-up was limited and had her hair back halfway.

Chloe on the other hand went all out. She wore low hip-huggers with a black tube top and a jacket too match. She unlike Lana over did it with the make-up but not too overly done where she looked bad.

"Let's do some damage." Chloe smiled to her friend as they headed towards the bar. Lana could only smile.

Taking a seat at the bar Lana ordered herself a glass of water while Chloe was throwing back shots of tequila. Clubs weren't really her scene but Chloe was hard one too say no too.

Chloe had decided that Lana needed to get out more. Therefore, Chloe had parked herself right outside Lana's house and refused to leave until Lana gave up and went out with her. When that didn't work, Chloe played with Lana's conscious saying that if she was killed because she was by herself than it would be all her fault. Lana reluctantly decided to go.

Lana had been looking forward to a quiet evening at home while trying to get through a Russian classic as she took a nice luxurious bubble bath and than going to bed early. Lana was supposed have a date with Whitney tonight but once again Whitney had broken their date. His excuses were either the team was going over strategies for their next game or he was stuck at home doing chores and Lana being the wonderful person she was believed him.

"So Dawn comes up to me and says, Chloe you are such a hyprocrate." Chloe laughed at her own joke but saw Lana spacing out…"Than Whitney came up from behind and starting making out with her in front of everyone."

"That's nice," Lana blankly stated. "Wait what."

"Now that I have you're attention." Chloe looked Lana over and tapped her on her knee. "Come on Lang you can at least pretend you have having a good time." Chloe pleaded

Lana sighed and smiled. She put the drink she was holding onto the counter and than pushed her hair back with her hands.

"I know I'm sorry Chloe it's just that I am really worried about Whitney. I know that he has the team too worry about, and with college coming up he is trying hard to prepare to play in front of scouts, but I feel like he's slipping away."

Chloe frowned feeling bad for her friend. Even though Chloe wasn't too sure, preparing for football was with what Whitney was doing she had no proof and until she did, she needed to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Lana I know that you are worried about him but come one now. We are two young beautiful woman at one of the hottest spots in Smallville and sitting here thinking about Whitney is not what you should be doing right now.

"Oh, really and what should I be doing Miss Sullivan." Lana grinned showing off her pearly whites.

"PARTY!" Chloe laughed throwing back yet another shot of Tequila. Lana choked on her water as Chloe winced at the taste of alcohol and let out a burp loud enough to turn a few heads.

"Whew! That will wake you up." Chloe said banging her glass onto the counter.

Lana wiped tears that were forming in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Nice one Chloe I give that burp an 8."

Chloe lifted her arms up in victory. "Yes, high five girl."

Chloe must really be starting to get wasted Lana thought. Chloe wasn't what you called conservative but this wasn't her usual way of acting.

Before they new it time passed and it was already midnight.

"Chloe I think we should be getting home I mean you are going to have such a hangover and we still have school tomorrow."

"Oh, come one Lana loosen up...let's go dance."

Before Lana could say another word, Chloe grabbed Lana's hand and led her onto the dance floor.

All the while they were dancing Lana could feel eyes burning into her back. Lana turned her head and saw a pair of eyes staring at her like his life depended on it while grinding with a girl just about as tall as him. He was tall about 6'3 with broad shoulders. Lana thought it was rude for some guy too be staring at her when obviously he was with someone else.

As Kal bumped and grinded into the brunette his eyes were focused on her like she was the one he was dancing with. Their eyes met and Lana felt the air escape her. He looked so dark and so mysterious, the music faded, as she got lost in his eyes. Realizing she, was staring Lana blushed and turned away feeling something warm growing in the pit of her stomach. For a second she imagined what it would feel like if someone touched her the way he was touching the girl he was dancing with. Lana instantly shook her head and let the thought escape her mind.

"Water." Lana yelled into Chloe's ear.

Chloe nodded fanning herself as they walked back to the bar and both got something too drink.

"Man, Lana that guy on the dance floor was seriously checking you out and it seems like he is still staring at you.

Lana searched the crowd and looked over too where he was dancing and indeed he was still staring at her.

"Chloe, I think he is taken."

"Oh my god…" Chloe gasped putting her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Lana asked in confusion

Chloe squinted her eyes to try and get a better look at him. It was no mistaking it. "Lana that's Kal Kent."

Lana searched her mind trying to find figure out where she has heard that name before.

"Is that name supposed to mean something to me?" She still asked when it wasn't registering.

"Lana…everyone knows who Kal Kent is. He is known for being able to get any girl in school. Rumor has it that he even had an affair with one of the teachers at our school."

"Okay now you are just making stuff up."

"Not to mention he is the guy that Whitney sent to jail for assault."

Lana's eyes grew wide realizing instantly who he was. When Lana first saw Whitney with a black eye, she had asked what happened and he just told her that one of the guys accidentally elbowed him during practice. It wasn't until later Lana found out he was punched by none other than Kal Kent and later found out that Whitney pressed charges against him.

"What is he doing out of jail." Lana asked with a bit of disgust in her voice.

Chloe raised her eyebrows at Lana's tone.

"Well Lana it wasn't like he murdered anybody I heard he was in jail for about a week and than let him out. Now he's back at Smallville High."

"Yea well he better stay clear of me and Whitney or he is going to have me to deal with me."

"Wow, aren't we little miss ass kicking Lana."

"Shut up, I'm just protecting what's important to me."

"You really are the loyal girlfriend aren't you?"

"You better believe it."

Chloe turned too the bartender and ordered herself a bottle of water. The cold liquid went down her throat washing away the burn she felt from the alcohol.

"Okay well we should be going or either one of us won't be able to get up tomorrow."

"Yea, I guess you're right. Besides the only guy worth taking a second glance at has his eye on you." Chloe smiled pointing at Lana.

"Yea well this is one girl he is never going too get."

Lana picked up her purse and jacket and started heading out. Chloe looked her retrieving form and sighed to herself. Chloe has definitely heard of Kal's reputation and if she new anything about him she new that Lana was in very big trouble.

REVIEWS!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is a new chapter.

When I was writing Chloe drinking Tequila it completely escaped me that she wasn't old enough so I came up with a reason.

Chloe drinking-Chloe helped a friend that worked at the bar proving that his wife was cheating on him so he let Chloe drink as well as Lana because she was her best friend whenever they wanted.

I hope you like the chapter!!

Enjoy!

Kal moaned as the alarm clock started going off by his bedside table. Kal reached for it and threw it across the room hearing a gasp coming from the doorway.

"Okay, that almost hit me." Kal turned over to see Lois standing there in lingerie with a cup of hot coffee in her hands.

"That would have been a bad thing why?" 

Kal groaned as he stood up and stretched letting his aching muscles relax. Passing Lois Kal rubbed his eyes as he went into the bathroom to turn on the water for a nice hot shower.

"Funny." Lois said following behind now leaning in the doorway.

"Is that coffee for me?" Kal asked reaching for the cup in her hand.

"What do I look like you're maid. Go and make yourself your own coffee." Lois said bringing the cup towards her.

"I love the way you take care of me." Kal said cupping her cheek playfully as he headed back into his bedroom to grab the clothes for the day.

"So what's the plan?"

"Excuse me." Kal furrowed his eyebrows peaking his head out of the closet.

"You know operations seduce Lana. What's the plan?" Lois walked into the room and sat onto the unmade bed reaching for a pillow and setting it onto her lap to keep her coffee in place.

Kal laughed. "I didn't think we had a code name."

Kal turned to Lois and showed her two shirts one blue and one red. "Which one?"

Lois took a sip of her coffee and pointed to blue shirt. Kal nodded throwing the red shirt back into his closet.

"Well nosy…if you must know I know exactly how I am going to seduce Lana Lang."

"And how is that." Lois asked taking another sip.

"I am going to join the torch." Kal smiled seemly pleased with himself.

Lois chocked on her coffee and spat it out surprised marking the bed with a stain.

"Hey, can you watch it those sheets cost me $100 dollars."

Lois disregarded the fact that he just told her that the sheets he bought cost more than an entire outfit she could buy at the mall and that's including shoes because of the shock of what he just told her was too much.

"The Torch…as in the school's newspaper."

"Good job Lois you're not a complete idiot after all."

"Smallville can you even write?" Lois asked curiously.

"That is not the point."

"Than what is the point?"

Kal just looked at Lois with a grin as realization caught up with her. "Wait, isn't Lana on the paper?"

Kal pointed his finger at Lois and smirked. "Exactly."

Kal walked back into the bathroom after grabbing some towels in the hallway closet and checked the temperature. Being satisfied it at the temperature he liked it Kal peeled off his shirt.

Lois walked back into the bathroom with her arms crossed in front of her after she discarded her coffee cup in the kitchen sink.

"What makes you think that Chloe girl that runs the torch will even let you on the paper? I mean I'm sorry Smallville but I don't think you would be her first pick."

"See, Lois that is where you are wrong. Chloe may work and be head of the paper but that doesn't mean she owns it. The principal has got the last say and she has been on me to participate in more activities.

"What happens when they realize you can't write. What will stop principle Chandler to make you join some other activity?

"Lois, it's writing…how hard can it be." Kal started unbuttoning his pants and let them fall onto the fall. "Besides, if I end up bombing than all I have to do is smile feed her a couple of lines and she will be putty in my hand."

"Smallville you're good but you're not that good."

Kal smiled as he quickly backed Lois up against the wall. Lois was about to protest when he ran his hand up her thigh silencing her. Lois's breath was caught in her throat too the point where she couldn't think straight.

"See…" Kal backed off leaving Lois stunned. "Now get out so I can take my shower."

Kal pushed Lois out and slammed the door in her face. After her breathing steadied, Lois realized that this could be disastrous for her. If he could make her feel that in a split second than who knows how he would make little miss Virgin Mary feel. Lois new that if she was going to win the bet she needed to something and do something fast, she wouldn't let Kal Kent beat her.

"Ow, I feel like somebody hit be with a 100 pound bowling bowl."

"Well that is what you get for drinking so much."

Lana and Chloe sat in the newspaper room getting for the new day. Lana sat in a chair drinking a French Vanilla coffee coolatta that she got from the local Starbucks and Chloe sat at her computer desk with her head down on the her keyboard.

"Well why didn't you stop me?" She asked. You supposed to be my friend." Chloe wined lifted her head up as she rubbed her hands over her face.

"I am you're friend who takes pleasure in seeing you make your own dumb mistakes causing you too feel like crap the next day." Lana smiled playfully taking another sip from her coffee.

"Thanks a lot." Chloe laughed off.

"You're welcome."

Chloe clicked her mouse and pulled up a couple of websites that would be useful for a homework assignment that she had due in a couple of weeks.

"Have you talked to Whitney yet?" Chloe asked typing in a subject about Panda's in the yahoo search bar.

"Not yet, I haven't had a chance to talk to him. I met him by his locker this morning but he wasn't there. He was probably in the gym with the guys or something.

"Or something," Chloe whispered.

"What was that?" Lana asked knowing exactly how Chloe felt about Whitney.

"Nothing," Chloe quickly stated putting smile in place.

"Look Chloe I know that you don't like Whitney but…"

"Lana it isn't that I don't like Whitney." Chloe sighed. It's just that I don't trust him."

"I know…but I do, so can you at least give him a chance." Lana asked innocently.

Lana had her many faces and she new when she looked and acted innocent Chloe could never say no or be mad at her for long.

Chloe sighed. It was true she didn't like or trust Whitney but Lana was her friend and would do anything for her the least she could do was try.

"Alright fine but only for you."

"Thank you." Lana said as she placed her drink down too give her friend a hug.

"But don't come crawling to me when he ends up breaking you're heart."

Lana rolled her eyes. Lana loved Chloe but wished she wasn't as blunt with her feelings like she was.

About an hour passed neither one having classes until later in the day sat at the computers doing some last minute homework they neglected so they could go out last night.

Both were engrossed with their work when they heard the newsroom door open.

"Miss Lang, Miss Sullivan."

Lana and Chloe looked up from their assignments and Lana's stomach dropped when she saw the principal walking in with Kal right by her side.

After the initial shock wore off Chloe spoke first. "Miss Chandler." Chloe said getting up from her seat.

"Miss Sullivan, Miss Lang…I am sure both of you know Mr. Kent here." She said as Kal smirked from behind.

"Uh…yea he is in a couple of my classes." Chloe said putting on a fake smile.

"Well good…from now on he will be working on the Torch with the both of you. I am sure you girls will make him feel welcome." She said folding her hands in front of her looking at the girls sternly.

Lana finally found her voice wanting to object to the whole situation. "Uh, miss Chandler we are almost halfway through the year and I don't think we need any more extra hands." Lana said getting up. She looked over at Chloe who seemed lost for words. Slyly she came up from behind and nudged her in the stomach. "Isn't that right Chloe?"

"Uh…ow…yea right," Chloe smiled nervously.

"Yes I am aware of that but Kal here needs a little bit of guidance and I'm sure being on the torch would be good for Mr. Kent here." The principal looked back at Kal and smiled as he winked causing the girls to be shocked.

"Now if you would excuse me I need to be heading back." Miss Chandler turned around and faced Kal.

"Kal I hope this will broaden you're interests at the school."

"Thank you Monica I am sure it will."

Chloe and Lana smiled knowing that you weren't supposed to call the principal by her first name but was stunned when she only smiled and left the room.

Kal looked back at Chloe and Lana and felt a sense of satisfaction knowing he had worked himself into the newsroom. Kal was completely disinterested in joining the paper it was the only thing in the school that seemed interesting enough to the point where he didn't feel like falling asleep.

"Well! Girls what is my first piece." Kal asked sitting in Lana's chair as he leaned back putting his legs on the table and his arms behind his head smirking.

"Okay first of all get you're legs off my desk." Lana angrily said pushing his legs off the desk…and second who in the hell do you think you are coming in here like this?"

"Hey! You heard the lady I am here to broaden my horizon" He laughed taking a sip from Lana's coffee.

Lana glared and was about to pounce when Chloe intervened pushing her away. "Okay….down girl." Chloe went over to her computer and pulled up her notes page. Now Kal before we begin do you have any idea what section you would like to write for the torch."

Kal tilted his head back as he thought about it and smiled. "The girl's swim team." 

Lana scoffed expecting him to say that. "Typical."

"Well, I'm sorry to say that position is currently filled." Chloe said looking at Lana.

"What does miss stick up the ass have that job." Kal asked glaring at Lana.

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" Lana asked getting right into his face. "I take this paper very seriously and I won't someone like you too come in here and ruin it. Now I am not going to protest this because we are shorthanded and we need someone to cover sports but if you blow this don't think I won't fight back."

Kal got up and leaned in to Lana's ear. "I love a girl with fire." He whispered huskily.

Lana felt her stomach turn over as she felt his warm breath on her neck Kal knowing the reaction he got out of her brought his hand up too her cheek and caressed it only to have Lana slap it away and angrily backed away.

"I am going to find Whitney." Lana grabbed her purse and angrily slammed the door behind her.

Lana walked down the hallway feeling flushed and angered all at the same time. Who did Kal Kent think he was touching her? Lana could still feel his touch on her cheek and Lana had to close her eyes and breathe. All the time she had been with Whitney she could never remember, feeling like this and Kal only slightly touched her. 

Walking into the gymnasium Lana looked for Whitney hoping to find him and have him hold her. Lana furrowed her eyebrows not seeing anyone in the gym. Lana was sure Whitney would be in there with the team. Lana gave up and was heading out when she heard giggling coming from the bleachers.

"Whitney." Lana called out.

Whitney heard Lana's voice, quickly got dressed, and quickly came out from underneath the bleachers.

"Whitney?"

"Right here Lana."

Lana looked over and saw Whitney walking over too her. "Whitney why are you underneath the bleachers."

"Oh, um I dropped something behind there but I couldn't reach it." Whitney lied hoping she would believe his excuse.

Lana smiled. "Well, I don't you to get hurt." Lana rushed over and let Whitney embrace her in his arms.

Unknowingly Kal was watching from the doorway and using super hearing could here a girl from behind the bleachers cursing as she tried to stay quiet and get dressed. Kal thought about outing Whitney right there and than but thought it would be much sweeter if seduced Lana while she was still going out with her not so perfect boyfriend.

"Whitney, Whitney, Whitney." Kal whispered to himself." You have been a very naughty boy.

Letting the door shut loudly so it echoed the gym Lana took a step back startled. "What was that?" Lana asked.

"I don't know." Whitney said thinking it was the blond bimbo being stupid enough to leave and make so much noise. "Look Lana I really need to get to class."

"Let me walk you." Lana smiled.

Whitney smiled back interlocking his hand with hers.

This is the man she loved. Whatever she felt for Kal was disgust for that she was sure of. What she didn't understand was why she felt butterflies in her stomach whenever he was around.

REVIEWS!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I got my newest chapter done earlier than expected so I hope you enjoy it!

Again thank you everyone for you're kind words and reviews. It really makes this fic more fun to write knowing that people are liking it

Enjoy!!

After the whole incident at the gym, Kal sped off to a stairwell that was secluded to meet Lois. The staircase was only used for emergencies like a fire so not even the teachers used it making the perfect meeting spot for Lois and Kal.

Kal sat on the staircase leaning his elbows on his knees with a cigarette in hand while Lois leaned against the railing chugging back a bottle of vodka.

"So Whitney is cheating on the virgin Mary huh?" Lois stated amused taking another swig of her alcohol."

"Yup, I saw the whole thing. Apparently, Whitney is getting it from somewhere else. You know I always wondered how Whitney could hold out from that fine piece of ass," Kal scoffed. "I guess now I know."

Kal brought the cigarette up to his lips and took another hit. It wasn't as if the nicotine really did anything for him it was more to keep up appearances.

"You know, I don't know what the big deal is with him anyways…I mean he isn't even that good of a lay."

Kal coughed hitting is chest a couple times. "You little slut." Kal laughed. You actually slept with tight ass?" Kal asked surprised.

"Yea well. I mean he was the club one night completely drunk off his ass waving money around to any girl that would sleep with him. Besides a girl has needs." Lois smiled shrugging.

Lois pushed herself off the railing and took a seat next to Kal. Lois looked him over and really wanted to find out how his first day went at the torch. She new she had nothing to really worry about but she needed to be sure.

"So Smallville how your first day at the torch?"

"Do you really care?" Kal asked curiously.

Kal took his finished grit in his hand and put it out as he reached into the pack and started a new one.

"No, not really I just want to hear how bad you got shot down." Lois played off.

Kal lit the cigarette and exhaled the smoke out through his nose.

"Well, if you must know me writing for the torch was the best move I could ever have made. Not only am I around Lana 24/7 but now I have an all access pass to the girls swim team and the gymnastics team and any sport where girl's like to show what their mother gave them" Kal said lifting his eyebrows up and down.

Lois laughed. "They gave you sports," Lois scoffed. "Typical."

"Do woman have some kind of telepathy because I swear that was how Lana reacted." Kal asked a little freaked.

"Okay, if you ever compare to little pop princess I am going to have to kick you're ass."

"Oh, Lois you amuse me."

Kal new that if ever he and Lois got into a fight she wouldn't be the one winning. Kal came close so many times to tell Lois the truth about his powers but figured if she was anything like him than she couldn't be trusted.

Kal never came close to telling her everything…about where he was from or how he got here because really he didn't know much himself. He new that he was now and forever going to be completely alone.

"Speaking of Lana," Lana started breaking Kal out of his thoughts. "How did she react when she found out?"

"Oh, you mean aside from where she wanted to kick my ass...not so great."

"Guess you're plan isn't really working after all." Lois hoped as the bell rang.

"Shit." He cursed. Kal got up and tossed his cigarette onto the ground stepping on it to put it out.

"Where are you going? You don't have class this period?" Lois asked furrowing her eyebrows as he quickly gathered his things together.

"Yes but Lana does."

Kal ripped the door opened and ran out leaving a very confused Lois.

Lana and Chloe sat in the gymnasium floor stretching while waiting for class to start.

"So I hear someone has a crush." Lana smiled while stretching her right leg out.

"I don't know what you mean." Chloe brought her legs up to butterfly position and pushed down stretching out her loins.

Chloe and Lana sat on the mat that was let out for the gymnastics portion of the curriculum. Usually different sports were broken up for a number of weeks before they moved onto another sport and today was the start of gymnastics.

"Oh, come on Chloe everyone is talking about it. I still can't believe I had to hear it from Dawn Summers.

"Here what?" Chloe said playing dumb.

About you and Jimmy Olsen getting caught in the janitor's closet half naked by Miss Chandler."

"Not my fault Jimmy couldn't keep quiet." Chloe giggled.

"You little whore." Lana pulled on Chloe's arm and brought her closer. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm supposed to you're best friend."

"I know it's just that you have been so preoccupied with Whitney lately I just didn't want to bother you."

Lana frowned. "Chloe you know that you can tell me anything right. I don't ever want you too feel like you can't come and talk to me. I don't care who I am going out with you are my best friend and you will always come first.

Chloe smiled. "Thanks Lana."

Lana hesitated on her next question. "So was he any good." Lana asked shyly smiling.

"Lana!" Chloe asked shocked.

"Hey just because I am waiting till marriage to have sex doesn't mean I can't indulge through you."

Both girls starting laughing when they heard Mr. Witter blow his whistle indicating the beginning of class.

"Okay, we are going to do something different today. As you can see, the gym is split up in two parts. Half of the gym you can play basketball and the other half is gymnastics. You are allowed to pick what activity you want to participate it in so let's get started.

The class started moving around when Lana saw Kal coming into the gym out of the corner of her eye.

"What is he doing here?" Lana whispered to herself as she got up from the floor.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked when Lana wasn't moving.

"Chloe since when has Kal Kent been in our gym class." She asked pulling on Chloe's arm.

"He's not why?"

"Because he standing over there with Mr. Witter."

Chloe and Lana looked over at Kal who stood there looking quite pleased with himself when he spotted the girls staring.

"Okay, class everyone knows Kal Kent." Mr. Witter yelled out. "He is going to be joining our class for today."

Mr. Witter turned his attention back to Kal. "Okay, you can choose whatever you want to do for today. Though Kal I must say looking at my charts it seems that you haven't attended one of you're gym classes since it has started. "

Kal only shrugged.

"May I ask what has peaked you're sudden interest."

Kal looked over the students and spotted Lana looking at him and when he caught her eye, she turned away quickly.

"Slow beginner I guess." Kal said jogging over to the side where the boys were playing basketball.

The gym seemed to separate evenly. Girl on one side and boys on the other.

"Kent, you're a skin." One of the classmates yelled out.

Making sure Lana was looking Kal slowly peeled his shirt off stretching out his arms to show off his muscles. Kal smiled when he saw Lana staring not being able to tear her eyes away.

"Kent!" The boy yelled in frustration.

"Yea," Kal ran over the bleachers where he discarded his shirt and caught the ball that someone threw at him.

"Why is it I can't seem to get away from that guy?" Lana spat.

"Just don't think about it. Come on let's go on the balancing beam."

Lana took one last peak at Kal before letting herself being pulled away.

About 15 minutes passed and Kal realized that he should at least look like he was tired and dripping with sweat. Looking at Lana on the balancing beam, he saw her do a flip and then landing back into first position. Seeing the way Lana could be bent made a throbbing sensation in his pants. Needing to cool off Kal called for a substitute and went over the vending machine to buy himself a bottle of water.

Getting an idea Kal waited till Lana looked at him again and slowly let the cold water fall down his face and finally down his toned body. The water seemed to flow with the cresses of his hard abs making Lana a little dizzy. Gaining her composure Lana took a deep breath and did another flip almost slipping after seeing Kal smile at her from across the room.

"Wow, Lang you sure you're okay there." Mr. Witter called seeing her almost falling.

"Yea, I'm fine." She yelled. "Just got a little distracted," She said more to herself

"Well, I don't need a bloody mess why don't you get down there for now and take a break."

Lana rolled her eyes. Lana was known for her skills as a gymnast and didn't need anyone telling her that she needed to get off the beam.

Lana saw Kal wink at her almost as if he new he had gotten to her.

"Lana are you okay?" Chloe asked in concern taking a hold of Lana's arm.

"Chloe I'm fine." She shrugged off. "I just need to go use the bathroom and get some air."

"Well, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, really I'm fine. You know how Mr. Witter is."

"Okay, just as long as you're sure."

Lana smiled. "I'm sure. But thanks."

Lana walked away from the beam and up walked up to the teacher.

"Can I go use the lady's room?" She asked.

"I don't know can you." He said laughing at his own joke.

Lana closed her eyes. She needed to get away from the gym and more importantly away from Kal's burning gaze.

"May I use the lady's room?" Lana asked calmly.

"Okay, Lang but don't think you can take all class period…make it quick." He said pointing outside.

Lana nodded and smiled walking out into the hallway and into the bathroom.

Lana leaned against the sink splashing cold water onto her face. She looked herself over in the mirror and saw she was a little flushed. 'Get a hold of yourself Lana.'

About a minute passed when she heard the door open. "Chloe I told you that I was fine."

"Guess again."

Lana turned around quick seeing Kal leaning against the wall as his eyes roamed her body.

"What the hell do you think you are doing in here?" Lana spat.

"I saw you stumble a little bit in class and I just wanted to come in here and make sure you were okay." Kal said in fake concern as he took a step forward towards Lana making her take step back.

"Well, as you can see I'm fine." Lana looked away and focused her eyes onto the floor. "So I would appreciate it if you could leave now."

Lana looked into Kal's eyes and saw lust in them. Lana felt a tingle run over her body as Kal kept closing the distance between them.

Finally closing the gap Lana's back was too the sink as Kal's body pressed against hers. Lana closed her eyes and swallowed trying desperately to get a coherent thought going. Lana opened her eyes when she felt Kal's hand on her cheek as he lightly caressed her lips with his thumb. Lana's stomach did flips taking in the mixture of sweat and his cologne. Her knees felt like they were about to give out and if it wasn't for Kal's body weight holding her up she most likely would have.

Kal took a second too look over Lana's soft features never realizing how beautiful she actually was. Her eyes were a grayish color that he found fascinating. Most woman had a definite color… brown, green, blue…but Lana's was a mixture of colors making her seem more mysterious. Lana's nose was so tiny yet so perfect. She had nice cheekbones that defined her face and her lips were nice and plump. Kal wanted more than anything to attack those lips and see what she tasted like but controlled himself knowing this wasn't the right time too make his move.

"So beautiful." Kal whispered softly surprised he actually said that aloud.

Kal didn't understand what was happening to him. He meant to make Lana feel uncomfortable under his touch almost to the point where she couldn't control herself but Kal felt an emotion run over him that he hadn't felt before.

Kal looked away losing eye contact giving Lana the advantage she needed to slip away and pass him.

Kal stood there confused as he watched her tiny form disappear from sight.

When the doors closed, Lana took a breath and tried regaining composure. Why was he staring at like that? Did he actually feel something for her? Did she actually feel something for him? That was ridiculous because Lana didn't really know anything about him…but than why was she suddenly short of breath.

After gaining some composure, Lana started heading back towards the gym when she heard her name being called.

"Lana?" Lana turned around seeing Whitney coming down the steps that lead to the hallway gymnasium.

"Whitney." Lana smiled as she rubbed her sweaty hands against her legs.

Whitney walked towards her and leaned into kiss her when he saw Kal come out of the girl's bathroom.

"What the hell is going on here?" Whitney demanded.

"Whitney calm down it's not what you think." Lana said putting her hand up to his chest to calm him down.

Lana just wished she could disappear. This didn't look very good and new that if she was in Whitney's place she would jump to all the wrong conclusions.

Whitney turned his gaze from Kal to Lana where he proceeded to wrap his arm around her waist protectively.

"Kent." Whitney said coldly.

"Fordman," Kal responded clearing his throat.

"Lana is this guy bothering you?"

"Whitney please don't cause a scene."

"So Kent… what are you doing out of jail?" Whitney smiled completely ignoring Lana's request. "In fact what are you even doing back in Smallville High…I'm surprised Miss Chandler even let you back in.

Kal laughed. "Well, you see the principal and I have a very close and personal relationship."

Whitney scoffed. "Yea right…oh and by the way I would think about putting a shirt on."

Kal looked down at himself and smiled. "What jealous."

"Of what a loser like you…not likely."

"Whitney!" Lana scolded.

"You know what Kent; I still think you are a waste of space. You don't belong here."

"Whitney please"

"Ha! Funny…I see that shiner cleared up nicely…can't even tell that I punched you and made you cry like a little girl." Kal pointed out touching his own eye showing the spot where he hit Whitney.

"I didn't cry like a little girl." Whitney quickly spat out gritting his teeth but than quickly regained his composure.

Kal could laugh at his reaction. "Whatever you say tightass." Kal whispered putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Lana." Kal acknowledged before heading back into the gym.

Making sure Kal was gone Lana stepped out of Whitney's hold.

"Whitney you didn't have too be like that."

"What…oh come on Lana I was just having a little fun with the guy. Besides, I don't like anyone messing with my girl."

Lana stepped back. "I am nobody's property Whitney…remember that."

Lana took one more look at Whitney and went back into the gym.

Whitney didn't know what was going with Lana but didn't have to stick around too find out. 'I wonder what Jessica is doing this period.' Whitney thought leaving the hallway.

Lana walked back inside completely ignoring Kal's gaze that she felt walking in.

"What happened too you?" Chloe asked spotting Lana coming back inside.

"Chloe…I think I am in big trouble." Lana could only say taking one more glance at a shirtless Kal.

REVIEWS!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Only 3 reviews. I hope it picks up soon.

Please please review if you are liking my fics. Reviews are what DRIVE ME!!!

The sun beamed down as it rose slowly in the velvet sky shining brightly on the occupants of Smallville. The roosters cawed indicating the start of a new day.

It was early on a Sunday morning and the temperature already was a smothering 80 degrees. Kal lay in his bed uncomfortable swiftly around from being so over-heated. Kal hated this feeling. He used to pride the fact that he wasn't able to feel the weather change. Unlike human's Kal wasn't able to feel hot or cold. Thinking of Lana though stirred emotions inside of him causing him to sweat and spontaneously shoot heat from his eyes causing him to wake up in the middle of night with his garbage can on fire.

Since than Kal wasn't able to fall back too sleep especially hearing Lois coming up with yet another random guy laughing and moaning all the way into her room.

Kal opened the window and plugged in three fans but all that seemed to do was stir the already hot air around in him room.

The alarm clock beside him clicked as faith hill softly played from the speakers. Kal looked over and saw that it was only 6:30. Quickly shutting the clock off so it wouldn't wake Lois it proved unsuccessful hearing Lois moaning from the other room.

Kal groaned as he positioned himself onto his stomach grabbing his pillow and placing it over his head to block out the sounds, which made him, even more over-heated.

Giving up Kal threw his hands up into the air and relented. Maybe a dip in crater lake will cool him down. Kal wasn't very sociable but it was early enough and new that it was too early for annoying little kids to be down there splashing around not knowing anything of the world.

Kal in a way envied little kids. They were so innocent and open-minded. He pitted the fact that once we all turn a certain age we are forced to grow up and see the world like it was really is.

Getting up Kal didn't bother grabbing any swimming trunks not feeling ashamed to show a little skin. Kal quietly exited out of the room and grabbed his keys quietly closing the door to the apartment.

Reaching the outside Kal felt a rush of warm air hit him. Kal thought about using the motorcycle but it was early and only the farmers were up along with their sons. Kal was glad that he got away from that life. The Kent's were kind people and all but, they weren't his real family. He didn't know what his real father was thinking sending him to this planet. There were times he resented Jor-el for shoving this destiny on to him and really he didn't have the slightest idea what his destiny was. Was he to save the planet or take over? Kal new he could get his answers if he started his training but Kal just didn't care. Kal was his own person and did things that benefited him and not the rest of the world.

Running Kal got to the lake in 30 seconds flat. Walking through the trees Kal could hear splashing and could see the water glisten in the air as the sun shined through the droplets.

Kal groaned feel enraged. It was 6:30 in the fucking more, who would be here so early? Kal turned to leave when he heard the woman yelp in the water. He was going to ignore it but when she cried out in pain, the voice registered in Kal's mind…Lana?

"Help, someone please, cramp."

Her voice sounded muffled. Kal ran too the dock and saw Lana below the water struggling to keep her head a flout. Before Kal could think about it, Kal ran into the water and in a matter of seconds had Lana up on the dock pushing her hair back her lungs heaved desperately trying to gasp for air.

Lana's head was spinning. One minute she was swimming and the next she had an excruciating pain running through her leg. Opening her eyes Kal hovered above her stroking her hair.

"Wha...what happened." Lana asked her speech a little muffled.

"Uh, I heard you crying out for help and I found you underwater." Kal quickly said. "You're on the dock now."

"But how…how did you get me out of the water so fast?" Lana asked confused. Lana may have gone under but didn't completely black out. She didn't even feel herself being pulled out.

"I don't know what you mean." Kal said sitting back more his voice nervous.

"I mean how did you pull me out so fast?" Lana looked on with confusion.

"That is not important." Kal had to think fast. How could he explain this and get him out of the situation. 'When all else fails.'

"Geez, Lana what the hell are you doing out here so early in the morning." Kal yelled acting like an asshole.

Lana was a taken aback by his tone.

"Can you not yell my head is still kind of spinning." Lana asked as she grabbed her head and sat up.

"You know you must be some kind of Looney to be out here so early in the fucking morning with no one in sight. What if I hadn't come here? What then? 

Lana got up fast infuriated getting in his face making her a little dizzy. "Me! Well what are you doing out here all by yourself. What if you got hurt?"

"I can't get hurt!" Kal yelled throwing his right hand up in the air.

Lana scoffed. "It's not like your invincible Kal.

Kal couldn't help but smirk at her comment. "What is so funny?" Lana asked not understanding what was so amusing.

"Nothing." Kal stated innocently

Lana studied his features and saw amusement in his eyes. Obviously she was some kind of joke too him.

"You know what fine be like that I don't care…I'm leaving.

Lana grabbed the towel she had brought with her and wrapped it around herself.

Kal had mixed feelings he really wanted to take a dip but he suddenly felt the urge to have Lana with him.

"Lana wait," Kal said quickly grabbing her hand and pulling her back towards him.

Lana felt electricity shoot through her arm at his touch and quickly removed it.

Kal felt Lana's reaction change and smiled. "Lana I'm sorry… why don't you join me for a swim?" Kal saw Lana hesitant. "I promise to be good." Kal said crossing his fingers behind his back.

Lana had mixed feelings. She new she shouldn't be here alone with Kal especially the way he has been making her feel lately but something inside of her was telling her too stay.

Lana nodded.

"Good." Kal grabbed the hem of his shirt and peeled it off his body and onto the dock. Lana new she shouldn't stare but couldn't find the will too turn away.

When Kal saw her reaction, he went to the button of his pants and undid it, as well as his zipper pulling the jeans off him. Kal couldn't hide the smile that came over him seeing Lana turning away.

"I'm sorry am I making you nervous." He asked amused.

"I…um…I don't know what you mean." Lana said shaking her head.

"Oh, just the way you fidgeting I could swear I was making you nervous." Kal took a step forward and slowly inched closer to her. "You know Lana you just had a traumatic experience maybe we need to get you to a doctor." Kal said putting a hand on her cheek.

Lana closed her eyes and took a breath. "I'm fine…lets just…uh…go swimming."

Lana backed up out of his touch and found it hard to take her towel off because her hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"Damn, Towel…" Lana cursed.

"Here let me help you with that." Kal brought his hands up to hers, which was on the knot and brought her arms down to her side. Lana looked away taking a breath. Kal teaseling undid the knot slowly let his fingers brush up against her skin.

Lana suddenly felt herself getting overheated. 'Damn Lana the guy is just taking your towel.' She thought. 'This in a matter of seconds he will see you in you're very exposed bikini which you bought for Whitney's eyes only.'

Kal let the towel fall slowly down her body helping it down giving him access to caress her stomach and finally letting it fall his hands falling too her hips.

Lana swallowed hard as she looked into his eyes. She never really noticed how beautiful his eyes were. They were the biggest bluish eyes she had ever seen. What was fascinating though was if you looked hard, enough you see his eyes turning a greenish color as well.

Lana shook her head and took a step back. "Let's uh…yea…" Lana turned from him and ran into the water.

Kal only smiled of the reaction he was getting out of her.

Kal ran into the water causing a splash. Lana winced away and shook her head once the water ripples calmed.

Lana looked around not seeing him.

"Kal." She called out.

When Lana didn't see anyone, she started to get worried.

"Kal!" Lana tried again.

No answer.

"Kal this isn't funny."

"KAL…UMMPHH" Instantly Lana felt Kal grab her by her hips and pulled her towards his chest.

Lana turned around his in arms and pushed herself away.

"Don't do that." Lana yelled out angrily.

Kal only laughed splashing her only to have her splashing him right back.

"That was not funny." Lana said tilting her head back to get the strands of hair out of her face.

"Little funny." Kal teased.

"I thought you were…urgghh never mind."

"What?"

"I said never mind." Kal studied her and new she was holding back something and new he needed to get some kind of reaction out of her to get her too talk.

"You know Lana I find you quite intriguing."

"Really…how?" Lana asked furrowing her eyebrows

"I just can't help myself…your smart, you're beautiful…you are one of the strongest woman that I know."

Lana threw her head back and laughed.

"Did I say something funny?" Kal asked confused.

"You're smart…beautiful…listing my good qualities won't get you anywhere with me."

Lana started swimming back too the dock.

"What should I list of you're bad qualities instead…how about rude…princess…incompetent.

Lana turned too his voice and was about to yell but the next thing she new her body was being pressed against the dock with Kal arms trapping her having each hand gripping the dock on either side of her…"Sexy." Kal whispered huskily.

"Kal what do you think you are doing." Lana asked trying to sound demanding but came out with more of a whisper.

"Shhh…"

Kal's hand eased down her thigh and settle right between her middle. Lana gasped feeling Kal rubbed the outside of her clitoris with his thumb.

Lana's head was spinning. Everything in her head was telling to push him off…to slap him…but than why wasn't she able to get control of her body.

"You know Lana; this bikini…" he said looking over her perfect figure as if knowing it made her uncomfortable. "Makes me want to do things that…" He whispered trailing off looking at her intently.

She bit her lip nervously when his forehead touched her slowly caressing her arms causing goose bumps to break out.

"Didn't think you had it in you to where something like this." He said suddenly his voice low looking over her carefully.

Lana's first instinct was to cover herself up. Lana felt the blood rushing to her cheeks and prayed her face wasn't too red. "It wasn't meant to for your eyes."

"Yea…" Kal smiled. Kal licked a spot on Lana's neck and than pulled back and blew his warm breathe on it making her shiver.

"Kal…I don't think we should be doing this." Lana tried before she completely lost all thought.

"Oh, come on Lana I can make you feel good." He smirked kissing her neck. "I can make you feel things Tightass could only imagine doing to you."

Lana could feel Kal's finger at the top part of her bikini slowly bringing it down when she heard screaming children running into the water. Lana snapped back into reality and pushed Kal back quickly holstering herself up. Lana had to get away. She had to get away from Kal Kent. Running she felt tears well up in her eyes. How could she let Kal get so close? Lana had Whitney who was kind to her and appreciated her unlike Kal who was cocky and was such an asshole.

Lana felt guilty. Lana let Kal touch her and more importantly, she enjoyed it. If they weren't interrupted, Lana didn't know how far she was willing to let things go. All she new was that she had to be stronger and more guarded. She wasn't going to let him get to her.

REVIEWS!!!

Don't be too mad if the chapter seemed off. Like I said I had A LOT of distractions but I tried my best!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Everyone. I know that people have been waiting for the new chapter but I had mid-terms to study for and didn't have time. Nevertheless, I found some down time and got this done.

NOTE-If you have seen Cruel Intentions 3 than 1 part will sound familiar. I was actually watching a clip of it on youtube and one part sounded so perfect to put in this fic. No worries it only a small part. In no way will my fic be exactly like the movie.

I hope you enjoy it!

I will TRY and have another chapter up sooner.

Enjoy!

Lana felt hot and it wasn't because of the sudden heat wave that hit Smallville. Lana sat in front of the computer at the torch trying desperately to write up an article about the guy's football's team win last week against Grandville. Kal was supposed to take care of that but had been not surprisingly absent.

Lana felt a bit overwhelmed because Chloe had to go and come down with a case of chicken pox. Chloe had never gotten it when she was little and thought she was immune. That idea went right out the window after her niece Jessica's birthday party. Jessica had a younger brother who was stuck upstairs with the chicken pox. Chloe wanting to be helpful insisted on helping take care of him while the parents ran the party. Chloe wasn't expecting a week later for her to wake up itching and with spots all over her body.

Lana looked at the blinking cursor and it was almost as if it was mocking for just waiting for her to type something but she couldn't concentrate. Ever since Crater Lake, Lana had found it hard to do a lot of things lately. Her most recent slip up was when she was in Whitney's backseat of the car and moaned out Kal's name when they were making out. Thank god, Whitney didn't notice or Kal would have been a goner for sure.

Feeling the heat get to her Lana stood up and walked over to pour herself a cup of water. Lana closed her eyes feeling the cool cold liquid sooth down her dry throat causing her to smile.

Passing in the hallway Kal glanced into the room and saw that Lana was the only one there. He decided to have a little bit of fun.

The door clicked opened behind her quietly and Kal stepped in not wanting to disturb Lana. Kal was enjoying the view. Lana wore a short denim skirt and a pink tank top that seemed stuck to her because of the heat. Kal smiled wickedly leaning against the wall with his arms folded in front of him.

Feeling eyes on her Lana turned around and gasped putting a hand on her shoulder seeing Kal standing there. Lana wanted to yell at him for spying on her but he just looked so damn sexy. He wore tight blue jeans with sandals and a blue t-shirt.

"Enjoying the view?" Kal raised his eyes brows and smiled seeing her checking her out.

"I've seen better." Lana said smiling.

Kal raised his eyebrows and smiled almost surprised at her comment.

"You're late." Lana sat her drink down and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Sorry I had some…" Kal hesitated like he was thinking for the right words… lady friends too attend too." He said smoothly taking a seat in her chair raising his feet on top of the desk.

Lana groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you do keep her feet off of my desk?" Lana walked over to him and pushed his feet off causing him to sit up. In one swift movement, though Kal grabbed Lana's arm and pulled her towards him causing her to fall onto his lap.

"Now see that wasn't very nice." Kal placed his hand on the small of her back pulling her closer.

"I don't play well with others." Lana squirmed out of his grasp and pulled down her tank that seemed to ride up a bit. "Now you…" Lana grabbed Kal's arm and placed him in front of the computer. "Need to finish the article that you are supposed to be writing.

Kal frowned. "But I didn't even see the game."

"My notes are by the computer. I'm sure it can't be too hard to figure out." Lana felt pleased with herself seeing Kal's obvious patients starting to wear thin.

"Where are you going?" Kal asked looking at her. "Out for you're daily tryst with tightass."

"His name is Whitney… and it is none of you're business where I am going." Lana reached for the door and put her hand on the knob. "That article better be done when I get back." He smiled at him as she turned and left.

"Bitch."

Lana stood in front of the mirror in the girl's bathroom. The feelings that inflicted inside of Lana when he had touched her was so intense she wanted to attack his lip right there and then.

Lana leaned against the sink with a damp cold paper towel on her forehead trying to cool down. Lana heard the door open and sighed realizing who it was.

"What is with you and bathrooms?" She whispered turning back around and wetting the now warm paper towel.

Kal inched forward and stood behind her lightly caressing her arms. Lana sighed at his touch and leaned back into his arms.

Kal leaned forward and kissed her neck licking off the sweat that was dripping down her throat. Lana turned in his arms and looked into his eyes. Kal placed his hands on her bottom and lifted her up easily onto the sink counter.

Lana didn't understand why she was letting this happen. It was just so hot and he felt so good. She was tired of fighting this. She needed to know. Lana placed her hands on his chest and wrapped it around his neck.

Kal smirked loving how easy this was seducing her. Kal leaned forward but didn't touch her lips. He hovered over them wanting Lana to beg for it. It was more fun when they begged. Finally, after a couple of seconds, Lana moaned and that was all he needed. Kal kissed her with such ferocity it made her head spin. Kal groaned into the kiss making Lana wet. They finally pulled back for much needed air and gazed into each other's eyes.

"What are you doing to me?" She whispered more to herself feeling herself losing the battle.

Kal caressed her cheek and didn't say anything as he leaned back down and kissed her hungrily.

Kal moaned as he positioned himself in her middle. Lana's red flags went up when she felt his obvious erection against her. "Kal…stop I can't do this."

Lana reluctantly pushed him away from her and jumped off the sink walking fast towards the door. Kal was faster though and he grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall.

"Kal stop!" She said with conviction only to have it come out as a weak request.

"Why"

"You know why." Lana said as if it was obvious

"Whitney?"

"Yes, Whitney… of course Whitney."

"Look, I want you. I want you so bad" He placed his hands on her hips and ground against her just so she could feel what she was doing to him.

Lana sighed closing her eyes.

"You imagined what it would be like to be with me haven't you?"

"Please." She moaned out at her last attempt to stop this insanity.

"The more you try to hide it the more it shows like when we were swimming in Crater Lake. Admit it; you want to do this with Whitney off somewhere else.

Kal kissed her neck. "No I don't." She tried again not sounding convincing.

"Lana I know you want me. Kal confidently brought his hand down too her middle and rubbed it feeling pleased when she moaned. He bit her lip but didn't kiss her. "All you have to do," Kiss is kiss give kiss in kiss .

Lana wanted to. She wanted more than anything to give in but she had her morals and she new Kal wanted nothing more than just sex. She couldn't let that happen.

"Come on Lana just give in."

Lana was about to when Lois walked in interrupting all that progress that Kal had made.

Lana slapped Kal hard making him flinch back. "And if you ever come near again you will be sorry."

Lana slipped out and took a breath hoping that whoever that girl was bought the story. She couldn't let it get back to Whitney that she was alone in the bathroom with Kal. He was going to be upset with her but it was better her than Whitney and the whole football team going after you.

Kal rubbed his cheek like it hurt. The truth was it didn't stink at all, because of whom he was, but Lois didn't know that.

"Wow that is going to be sore tomorrow." Lois caressed his cheek only to have Kal swipe it away.

"Nice timing Lois." He spat out.

"Hey, you are the one in the girl's bathroom. You do know this is the girl's bathroom right I mean the last I checked you weren't a girl…unless there is something you would like to share with me."

Lois closed the stall door in time to avoid Kal kicking her.

Lois flushed the toilet and opened the door. Kal was sitting on the sink leaning his head against the wall. Lois walked over next to him and washed her hands. "You know you are never going to win right. I think it would be better all around if you just give up."

"I never give up." He gritted.

Lois wiped her hands and positioned herself in between Kal's legs. She leaned forward and licked his lips. "I am so going to love watching you put on an apron and watch you doing all the cooking and cleaning around the house.

"Lois the only thing I will be doing is you." He laughed showing his pearly whites and left leaving Lois stunned.

Kal left the bathroom and headed back to the newsroom. Lana didn't look up from her computer screen when she heard him come in.

"I thought I was the one supposed to be doing that?"

"Yea, well you know what they say…you want something done right do it yourself."

Kal grabbed the chair and flipped it around straddling it. He looked at Lana and smiled when she looked up.

Lana wasn't liking the glare he was giving her. "Is there something you need?" She asked looking up from the computer screen.

"I just want to apologize about the way I have been acting lately. If I have crossed the line or made you feel uncomfortable in any way than I am sorry."

Lana stopped what she was doing and studied him. She just couldn't figure this guy out and couldn't tell if he was telling her the truth or not.

"In fact I was hoping we could be friends."

Lana laughed. "Friends."

"Yea friends…you know two people just hanging out. In fact, I just so happen too have two tickets to Chris Daughtry. I hear he is opening up for U2.

Lana was stunned as she grabbed the tickets out his hand. She been obsessed by watching American Idol and was pissed off when America kicked off Chris. She loved the fact that half the winners on the show never really made it and here Chris was famous.

"How did you… how could you have…"

Kal laughed. "I have connections." Kal loved the way Lana was reacting. The truth was Kal had never even heard of Chris guy until he heard some guys talking about Lana in hallway on how Whitney was going to surprise Lana with tickets. Kal sped of right away to the nearest store that sold the tickets and bought them. Not only was he going to stick it too Whitney but it was the perfect opportunity to be alone with her.

"Anyways Lois was supposed to go with me but she had…other plans." He trailed off knowing exactly what those plans entailed.

"Who's Lois?"

Kal realized that Lana didn't officially know who she was.

"The girl that walked into the bathroom and caught us…" Kal hesitated. "Doing stuff…"

"Oh, so you know her."

"Yea, she idolizes you for smacking me. She has been wanting too do that for awhile."

"I can't see why." She sing songed.

Kal tilted his head watching her amusement. "So will you go with me?"

Lana wanted to say yes but the thought of being alone with Kal all night didn't seem like a good idea. Not to mention what Whitney might say.

"I don't know…"

"Look, if you are worried about tighta"… He stopped himself. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to insult him. "I mean Whitney than I promise not to tell him."

Lana really wanted to go see Chris in concert and new that tickets were sold out. Chloe had tried ever connection she had but too not avail.

"On one condition." She said getting up crossing her arms.

"What's that?" He asked.

"You finish this article." She said pointing to the screen.

Kal laughed standing up. "Alright…I surrender."

Lana moved so he could sit. Kal looked over her notes and started typing away. Lana grabbed her notebook and stared at him biting her lip.

What has she gotten herself into?

Okay, there is the newest chapter. I hope it wasn't too bad.

REVIEWS!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Well I got done with my math midterm and feel very confident about it. So being in a good mood I decided too type this up for you guys. It's mostly a filler to the juicy stuff I have planned…so I hope you enjoy it!

Anticipation grew over the next few days. It was now Saturday the day of the concert and Chloe was still stuck in bed with the chicken pox.

"Okay, so I want you to finish all of you're soup."

"Thanks mom."

Chloe had been staying over Lana's house in the guest bedroom while she was sick. Chloe didn't really know her mother and her father was out of town on business. Chloe laid in bed with pillows propped up behind her so she could sit up, with a tray over her legs and a hot bowl of chicken noodle chip and a glass of coke.

"You do realize that you are not supposed to be drinking soda while you are sick." Lana sat down beside Chloe and looked at her.…"the bubbles do something too you and makes you throw up."

"Than I'm glad I'm not in my own bed too throw up in." She smiled.

Lana gasped and hit Chloe in the arm playfully. "Oh, gee thanks."

Chloe just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay for today."

"Lana would you stop worrying about me I am a big girl now."

"I know it's just that I feel so guilty."

When Lana first told Chloe about what she was doing today, she could have sworn Chloe was going to give out at any moment. After calming down a bit Chloe gave her lecture about how it wasn't such a good idea to go on a rendezvous with Kal but trusted Lana to make the right decision if he ever tried anything funny. Besides, this was Chris Daughtry.

"Lana you have got too stop worrying." Chloe leaned over and took a sip of the soup closing her eyes taking in the taste. "Nell is going to be right downstairs if I need anything and I have you on speed dial if she starts driving me crazy and I need someone too talk too."

Lana nodded feeling a little bit better.

"Speaking of Nell," Chloe continued. "How did you ever convince her too let you go." 

Lana looked away looking guilty. "Mmmm, do I have everything I need?" Lana got up and looked through her purse. "Pads, I need pads."

"Lana." Chloe looked at her sternly. "What did you tell Nell?"

Lana stopped and looked around the room finally resting her eyes on her. "I uh, I sort of told her I was going with Whitney's family to an art museum that is a couple of county's away from us."

"Lana!" Chloe said disapprovingly. "So he has got you lying now."

"Well what was I supposed to tell her… "Oh, bye Nell see you tonight oh and by the way I am going too a rock concert with one of the biggest womanizers in school…not likely."

Chloe had to laugh. Lana was right if she had told her the truth Lana would be put away under lock and key.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "There he is." Lana grabbed her stuff and blew a kiss exiting the room quickly before Chloe could say anything else. "You're late."

"Oh, I'm sorry didn't think we had plans."

Lana turned too see Whitney at the door with a rose in his hand. "A rose for a rose," He said smiling handing it too her as he came inside kissing her on the cheek."

"Whitney." She finally said. "What are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to see my girlfriend?"

"Wha…no…uh…um… what?"

Lana was lost for words. In a couple of minutes Kal was going to show up too take her to a concert and Whitney was here to see the whole thing.

"Actually, I came by too see if you wanted to go to a concert with me today."

'You have got too be kidding me.' Lana thought.

"It's kind of short notice."

"Well, I didn't think you would mind when I showed you these." Whitney pulled out a pair of tickets to go see Chris Daughtry in concert in…Metropolis!

Lana was shocked. She didn't know the concert took place 3 hours away from here.

Lana snapped out of it and grabbed the tickets. "How did you get these?" She asked shaking her head.

"I have my ways." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her neck." Lana didn't know why but she didn't get the usual tingle she usual got when Whitney held her. It almost felt …empty.

Lana turned around in his arms and looked into his hopeful eyes. She had to think of something fast.

"I wish I could go…but you see I uh…see the thing is…"

"She is taking care of me."

Lana and Whitney turned to see Chloe weakly climbing down the steps holding on to the rail for balance.

"Chloe!" Lana stepped out of Whitney's embrace, walked over to Chloe, and let her lean on her for support.

"Chloe…" He said hesitantly. Whitney couldn't get sick because of scouts coming soon and he couldn't even remember if he ever had the chicken pox.

"Hey Whit." She smiled weakly."

"So Lana tells me you have got the case of the chicken pox?"

"Yea, I got sick and Lana is staying home too take care of me. I'm not sure when Nell is going to be home and I'm really needing someone to stay with me."

Lana stood by idly letting Chloe get her out of this situation. It seemed like Chloe was helping her out with everything these days and she felt bad. She also felt bad about lying to Whitney about her plans but what was she supposed too do.

"Chloe you shouldn't even be out of bed." Lana chimed in.

"I'm sorry I had to use the bathroom and I needed some help." She said leaning against Lana.

That was lie. Actually, Chloe was upstairs and as soon as she heard Whitney's high- pitched voice instead of Kal's deep seductive voice it peaked her interest.

Chloe felt a tickle in her throat and started coughing.

Whitney immediately backed away covering his face. "Geez, Chloe do you want to get everyone sick…I have scouts coming soon."

"I'm sorry." Chloe said sadly

Lana glared at Whitney not believing that he was acting this way. "No Chloe don't apologize." Lana shifted her body weight forwards. "Look, Whitney if you are so worried about getting sick than maybe you should just leave.

Lana new this was a low blow but if this was the way too get Whitney out of here than she was going to take it.

"I am sorry if my friend is being too much of an inconvience." Lana spat opening the door. "Like I said I am staying home to take care of Chloe and I think it would be better if you go…like you said you don't want to get sick do you."

"Oh, come on baby don't be like that." He tried reaching for her.

Lana stepped back avoiding his touch. "Goodbye Whitney. I will call you later."

Whitney was surprised by her sudden anger and new that he didn't have to take this… there were plenty of girls that were willing to go out with him.

Whatever" He said leaving, the door slamming behind him.

Chloe kept her head down trying to keep a smile from forming on her lips. "Lana you didn't have to do that."

Lana rolled her eyes. "Don't even worry about it. Whitney will sulk and than get over it."

Both girls laughed. "Okay girl let's get you back upstairs." Chloe put her arm over Lana's shoulder when the doorbell rang.

"Maybe he forgot something." Chloe said looking at Lana.

Lana sighed letting Chloe lean on the wall again. When she was satisfied that Chloe wasn't going to fall Lana opened the door. "I thought I told you that I didn't want too see you..." Lana stopped realizing who it was.

Kal stood in front of her wearing tight black jeans, a white wife beater, his leather jacket, and black sunglasses that seemed to hide his eyes.

"Wow, I know I'm late but I didn't think you would be this upset." He said sliding the sunglasses off.

"Oh, Kal sorry I was expecting…" Lana sighed. "Nevermind come in." Lana opened the door some more to allow Kal entrance.

Kal smiled walking inside with his hands in his pockets. Walking in his smile faded seeing Chloe's condition.

"Chloe!" Kal walked over to her and grabbed her arm. "Lana told me you were sick but I didn't think it was this bad."

"You better stay away Kal…you might catch my disease." Chloe laughed.

"Don't be silly. What are you even doing out of bed? You can barely stand." In one, swiftly movement Kal picked Chloe up and cradled her in his arms. "Let's get you too upstairs." Kal turned back around to Lana looking at him surprised by his kind gesture.

"Which way?" He asked turning back to Lana.

"Uh, second door on you're left."

"Right…I'll be just a sec."

Lana just nodded as Kal started walking up the stairs. Chloe turned her head around and mouthed something looking surprised. She would have never expected Kal to be so caring.

'Whitney could definitely learn a thing or two.'

After he laid Chloe down, he knew he gained some brownie points with Lana. What better way to get on her good side than too help out her best friend.

"Ready too go?" He said coming down the stairs.

"That was nice of you." Lana smiled as he walked closer to her.

"Yea well what can I say…?" He reached for his sunglasses and put them on. "I'm a nice guy.

Lana scoffed. "Please."

Kal put on hand on his chest and gasped acting mocked hurt. "You are telling me that I'm not a nice guy."

"I haven't decided yet."

Kal opened the door and made way for Lana. "After you."

Lana crossed her arms in front of her and looked at him suspiciously.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Kal closed the door behind him and went down the stairs catching up with Lana.

"So tell me something." Lana asked turning to face him.

"Such as."

"Why didn't you tell me the concert was all the way in Metropolis?

Kal got into the drivers seat of his silver Porsche seeing Lana's expression. He could tell that she was impressed but wasn't willing to admit it.

"Would you have gone with me if I did?" He asked putting the key in the ignition instantiating the loud roar of the engine.

"Good point…"Lana was also curious about something else but didn't know if she should bring it up.

"Just ask."

Lana eyed him. "What?"

"There is something you want to ask me. "What's that look in you're eye."

"Yea." Lana looked in her lap surprised he was able to read her so well. "I was just wondering…well Whitney came over earlier and had the asked me to go a concert with him."

Kal smirked clicking his seatbelt.

"Which concert?"

"Surprisingly the one we are going to now."

Kal was pleased with himself. Lana had an opportunity too back out and go with Whitney but didn't. He was getting to her.

"So what are you doing here with me now?"

"I never break a promise. I didn't it would be fair if I backed out…and Whitney doesn't own me…I'm aloud to have friends.

"Whatever you say."

Lana let herself breath in the smell of the car. It was a mixture of the new car smell that she loved so much and Kal. Lana thought she was going to jump out of her skin because of the reaction her body was having being so close to him. The seat seemed to fit Lana's body perfectly and she felt like she was home.

"Hold on tight."

The tires screeched and smoke formed around the car as it went from 0-60 in 9 seconds flat.

'Show off." She thought.

There weren't even halfway there when the engine started make weird sounds and started slowly down.

"What's going on?" Lana asked curiously.

Kal furrowed his eyebrows pretending not understand the problem. He pulled the car off to the side of the road and sighed.

"We're out of gas." Kal sighed and put his head on the steering wheel.

Kal had too keep himself from laughing. Kal new that if he was ever going to get a chance with her he needed to be with her…totally alone. He couldn't have her run off every time she felt herself giving in. So before he picked her up he made sure too only fill the gas tank up too take them as far as the nearest motel.

Kal needed to play this role too perfection and if there was one thing Kal was good at was keeping up appearances.

"Dammit." He cursed hitting the horn on the car causing Lana too slightly jump at his sudden outburst. He hadn't meant too scare her.

Kal looked at Lana out of the corner of his eye and sighed. "God, Lana I'm sorry did I scare you." Kal put his hand on her shoulder. "If I did I didn't mean too."

"No, it's okay." She let out with a shaky breath.

"No, I shouldn't have lost my cool."

"I think I brought my cell phone. Just let me…" Lana went into her purse and retrieved her phone. She turned it on only to have it shut off automatically.

Lana closed her eyes and tilted her head back. "Damn, Chloe."

"What?"

"Chloe must have used my phone when hers died on her. You know Chloe…always out to get the scoop."

Kal nodded understandably. "Guess we are spending the night."

"Wait a minute…you expect me to spend the night in here with you."

"No, what I was going to say was…" Kal stopped himself and smiled. The truth was he was going to say they were going to spend the night at the motel until someone could come but this was just too good. "What…nervous of being around me for too long…" Kal smiled putting a hand on her knee.

Lana gulped taking a deep breath. "Down Sparky."

'Ruff, Ruff."

Lana should have been appalled of the way he was acting but felt curiously turned on.

"I was actually going to say that we had no choice but too spend the night at that motel over there." Lana turned her head too where he was pointing and immediately felt stupid. "But if you have other ideas…."

Lana got out of the car before he could try anything making him fall on her now empty seat. He straightened himself out and pulled the keys out of the ignition following in suit.

This was going to be a long night

REVIEWS!


	8. Chapter 8

Getting situated at the motel was a nightmare. The service was slow and not only that but after a good 15 minutes of the clerk making quick exits to go do, she didn't know what, Lana found out that there were no more single rooms available.

Walking inside Lana placed her purse down onto a chair and walked over to bed sighing. Lana chuckled as she took her coat off and discarded it onto the bed.

"What's so funny?" Kal asked looking as looked himself in the mirror.

Lana looked up as he started putting his hands through his hair. "Hmmm."

"You were chuckling…what's so funny."

"Oh, it's nothing…it's just…well never mind."

Kal turned to face feeling intrigued. "Come on, what is it?"

"Well, it's just this reminds me of a show I used to watch called Roswell."

Kal new the show well and was surprised that Lana even watched it. It only ran for 3 seasons but still bought all the sets. It was about three aliens that were from another planet that hade too grow up around humans. They came out looking and acting like human beings but had special abilities.

"Ah, you mean episode South 285."

Lana looked up from her hands surprised. She opened her mouth to say something but was so shocked he even new that she was talking about.

"Don't look so surprised…I watch TV too."

Lana laughed nervously. "I guess I wasn't expecting you too even know what I was talking about…not many people know about the show."

"Yea well I do."

Kal walked into the bathroom and changed out of his clothes. He had brought an extra bag for this special occasion. He made sure that they were going to be stuck all night so he brought an extra set of clothing for him to wear.

"Can I ask you why you watched the show?" Lana asked turning around to face him only to see him discard his pants. Lana turned away and blushed hoping he didn't spot her peaking.

Kal grinned as she shyly looked away.

"I guess I'm just into sci-fi show. The fact that they were from another planet intrigued me. It seemed interesting watching three people grow up with people that were not like them. Watching the struggles to hide, to keep safe, to go through love with a humans, it all just seemed surreal.

Lana could never know how close to home that show really was for Kal. He too came from another planet and had to hide from everyone else.

"Why, do you believe on life on other planets?" Lana asked as Kal turned off the light too the bathroom and walked up beside her.

"Do you?" He asked grabbing his leather jacket and putting it on.

"I don't know…I think it's possible but…" Lana stopped mid-sentence as Kal sat next to her making the bed sink and reached for his black boots. "Going somewhere?"

"Well, you heard the lady at the desk we won't be able to get gas until the morning so I think we should go out and have ourselves a little fun."

"Actually, I was just planning on going to bed."

"Uh, huh... not while you are with me you're not."

Kal went to get his bag, took out an outfit, and threw it at Lana. Lana looked over what he gave her. She was holding a pink button shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"What is this?"

"Clothes." He said as if it was obvious.

"I get that but why do you have them and how did you know my size."

"Come on I don't want to be late." Kal said ignoring her question.

"Wait a minute…if the car is out of gas than how are getting to wherever we are going."

"So many questions…" Kal went to the door and opened it. "Just hurry up."

It turned out that right down the road there was a club that was conveniently walking distance. Approaching the club Lana looked up in awe looking at club that was nothing like the one they had in Smallville. It was twice the size and the people that she saw weren't exactly your local farmer's sons.

"I still can't believe you talked me into coming here." Lana said putting her hand through her hair as she looked around nervously.

Kal put his hands on her hips and pressed himself against her bottom as he leaned in and whispered. "What… afraid of having a little fun with me?"

He crossed in front of her and grabbed her hand leading her through the club.

'It's not me that I am worried about.'

Walking towards the bar, Lana had a funny feeling that Kal had been here before. Waitresses as well as random woman were glaring at her as if she had just committed a crime. She noticed Kal smiling and winking at a few of them but was really surprised when a blond girl came out of no where and pinched his bottom and Kal just shrugged it off like it was something that he was used too.

"Jessica." Kal smiled and leaned kissing the bartender on the cheek.

"Kal baby, haven't seen you around here lately." She smiled running her finger along his cheek.

"What can I say?" He said shrugging.

Jessica nodded and finally noticed Lana sitting next to him.

"Who's you're friend." She asked distastefully pointing her way.

"This…" Kal put his hand on her lower back and smiled down at her. "Is Lana Lang."

Jessica looked her over not impressed. "Cute."

Lana looked away feeling her obvious discomfort of her. 'Who did this girl think she was'

"Usual." She asked turning her attention back to Kal.

"Always." He said winking at her.

"You want anything?" Kal asked turning too Lana."

Lana just shook her head no and smiled. He wasn't even carded. Kal turned on the charm, caressed her hand, and smiled his big pearly whites. Lana thought that Kal was full of it but she did understand why the bartender seemed so turned on. No one could deny the pearly whites.

Suddenly everyone roared in excitement as the next song began too play. It was actually one of her favorite songs. "Say It Right" by Nelly Furtado.

Kal chugged back his last shot as he grabbed her hand without a word and led her onto the dance floor.

"Wow, wait a minute; I didn't agree we were going to dance." She said trying to free her hand from his grasp.

"Well that is what people usual do at these kinds of places." He smiled as he brought her body closer to her.

"I don't think I can dance like that," She said honestly and she felt Kal's chest shake with laughter."

"Don't worry." He whispered, I'll teach you," he told her, taking her hand and pulling her through the crowd and to the center of the dark dance floor.

Lana didn't really have any room to breath as people bumped and grinded around her sweating and moaning looking like they were having just one big orgasm. Lana's eyes widened as a woman near her started to shake and smile as the guy kissed her neck. They were definitely doing something more than dancing.

Kal felt Lana's hesitation and discomfort so he grabbed her hips and grinded against her as he looked into her eyes trying to calm her nerves. Something by the way he was looking at her made her too start feel more comfortable. Lana began to sway with the music as she brought her hands around his neck.

Feeling his grip tighten around her Lana looked down at his hands and than back to his pleased face as he helped her sway with him and before she new it she began moving on her own.

Their eyes locked as they danced. His eyes deep and dark as he watched their bodies move together. Lana felt a tingle run through her body. Looking into his eyes, she felt like she was looking down into his soul. This was new for her. Whenever she would look into his eyes, they would look so cold and empty but now she felt like she was looking down into his soul. It was as if being with her and dancing made him forget about his cold cruel world and just let him be free.

The music played and thought it was ironic how the lyrics seemed to go how she was feeling right now.

Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No you don't mean nothing at all to me

Do you got what it takes to set me free  
Oh you could mean everything to me

Kal didn't mean anything too her. How could he? She had a boyfriend that she loved…or at least thought she loved. No she new that she loved him but there was just something about how Kal was holding her and how his chest was rising and falling, hard as he grinded against her that turned her on.

Kal also noticed the lyrics to the song and thought as well that it went to how he was feeling at this exact moment. Lana was just a bet…something that he needed obtain and than discard like she was nothing. However as they swayed the words kept echoing through his head.

Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No you don't mean nothing at all to me

Do you got what it takes to set me free  
Oh you could mean everything to me

Could Lana be the one to set him free?

The music started fading and right away, "The pussycat dolls" echoed through the club playing Buttons. Kal looked down at Lana and was glad he brought her a buttoned shirt too where. He wanted to do exactly as the song suggested and loosen up the buttons on her shirt so he could touch her creamy skin but he didn't want to scare her.

When Kal felt Lana getting into the song more he decided to take the chance and glided his hand up her shirt. Lana instantly pushed his hand down and backed up a little. He tried again but Lana just crossed her arms in front of her and looked away.

Kal growled and turned to grab the nearest woman near him and started grinding with her senseless. Lana saw how quickly the blonde-haired person responded leaning her head back and grabbing onto his shoulder to keep her balance.

Lana instantly felt jealous. Who did Kal think he was treating her like this? Lana was about to walk away she decided that she wasn't going to let Kal win.

Without thinking Lana turned and grabbed the first guy, she saw and smiled at him seductively caressing his cheeks.

"Let's dance." She whispered huskily in his ear as she put her hands on his chest.

The guy smiled. He had seen her walking in with another guy earlier and thought that he was crazy to let her go like this.

"Hey, baby you don't need him."

He was about the same height as her so it was easy for her wrap a leg around his waist as he held it in place grinding into her. Lana titled her back as he rested his hands on her bottom bringing her closer. Wanting to see if she was getting a reaction out of Kal Lana changed positions and turned her back to him as wrapped her arm around his neck and swayed against him smiling each time he squeezed her stomach keeping her in place.

Kal instantly felt his blood boil. Watching Lana dance like that stirred feelings inside of him that he had never felt before. Kal could feel himself getting harder by the second and just wanted to grab Lana and fuck in her senseless in the bathroom.

"Ohhh, baby getting a little excited aren't you." The blonde asked feeling his obvious erection.

Kal just smirked at her and decided that if Lana wanted to play games that was just fine with him. Kal turned the blond so her back was to him and immediately leaned over and caressed her thighs upwards letting his hands dance over her hips, a quick visit to her center and than up too her breasts. She smiled and moaned leaning her head down against his shoulder.

Kal winked at Lana when he saw her staring. Lana looked on with disbelief as he was practically having sex with her on the dance floor but wouldn't let it show.

They locked eyes as they swayed with their respectable partners. Lana licked her lips with he tongue and smiled up at him.

Kal saw this and licked the girl's neck all the while keeping his eyes on Lana.

Lana scoffed and rolled her eyes stepping out of the guy she was dancing with grasp and walked away. Kal pushed the blonde away and followed close behind.

When Lana turned into a dark corner, she felt someone grab her arm and push her against the wall.

"What the fuck was that." Kal scowled lowering his head so it was only inches from hers.

"What was what?" She asked playing dumb.

"You let that drunken piece of shit touch you."

"No different from you practically having sex with that other girl you were dancing with."

"That's different…she's a fucking slut and you are nothing like her."

"Are you saying that I can't handle myself?"

"Lana!" Kal spat. Kal closed his eyes and held his tongue. Didn't Lana realize the kind of guys that went to places like this?

"Look, I have nothing to apologize for. Like you said this is a place where people dance and that was exactly what I was doing."

Lana tried pushing herself away but Kal slammed his arms next to her so she couldn't leave. Kal grabbed the side of Lana's face and brought her close. Lana could smell the alcohol on his breath and strangely didn't feel disgusted. His piercing blue eyes beared into her eyes and Lana had to swallow a lump that formed in her throat.

"Nobody gets to touch you like that but me." He said seriously.

Kal let out a deep breath, tickling her skin, teasing her with his lips as they hovered over hers slightly.

"You have no idea the things I want to do to you right now." He whispered into her ear. 

Kal leaned in but hovered over her lips. He could tell that she was waiting…for a taste, for a sample, anything…

"Than what are you waiting for?"


	9. Chapter 9

Kal kicked the door behind him as he held Lana in his arms having her frantically run her hands over his back and kissing his neck relentlessly.

As soon as Lana looked up and him and practically told him to kiss her it was all it took. He grabbed her by the ass picking her up and ran out of the club kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

Kal growled as Lana thrusted her pelvis forwards grinding into his growing erection trying to bring him closer.

Kal threw Lana on the bed having her bounce slightly as she smirked up at him and fingered for him to come and get it. Kal smiled dangerously at her as he straddled her keeping both hands on either side of her to keep his weight up.

Lana thought there was just too much space between them as she lifted her legs up and wrapped them around him bringing him closer down too her.

"God baby…" Kal muttered out as he felt her tiny little hands go up his chest caressing him.

Lana didn't know what had gotten over her. Seeing Kal dance with that girl tonight made her insanely jealous. She saw the girl's reaction as he roamed his hands all over her and she felt envious. She wanted to know what it felt like for him to touch her.

Kal afraid that he was putting too much pressure on her put his hands under her back and rolled over causing her too roll up straddling him. Kal closed his eyes and gripped her hips as she wiggled on top of his penis.

His eyes almost rolled in the back of his head as she leaned forward and kissed his neck and nibbled on his ear blowing kisses on the wet spots.

Kal moaned looking up at her. He gripped her hips tighter as he leaned up cupping her face and kissing her passionately leaving her lips bruised. Lana smiled at the new position. He was sitting up with her wrapped on top of him. Lana felt Kal's hands go up her shirt and caress her breasts.

Lana didn't know why she was letting this happen and new she should stop this but it just felt so god damn good… "God Kal…just touch me…please…"

Kal gladly obliged reaching for the hem of her shirt and throwing it off her. Kal reached for the clasp of her bra when Lana heard a noise.

Lana let up on her attack on his neck for a moment trying to see where the sound was coming from. Looking over at the chair, she saw her purse was vibrating. Snapping out of her thoughts Lana pushed back a bit and tried getting off the bed.

Kal realized what she was staring at and prayed that he didn't find the fucker that was interrupting the most explosive experience of his life. He was only kissing Lana but already was better than any experience he felt with any other woman…even Lois.

"Just ignore it baby…" He tried kissing her hard on the lips.

Lana pushed back needing too answer it. "No…just…" She got out of his lap and ran too the purse taking it out and answering it.

Kal slammed his hands down on the bed feeling frustrated.

"Hello…Whitney hi…where am I…I'm at home with Chloe…you went over there…no I'm not doing anything bad…"

Kal watched as Lana tried getting a word in from tight ass. He smirked knowing what exactly she was doing.

Lana looked over at Kal for a moment and than turned back around to face the wall not being able to look at him. Kal smirked glaring dangerously at her as he walked up behind her and grabbed her hips.

Lana gasped feeling his contact. Kal leaned her back against his chest. He grinded her hips back so she could feel how bad he really wanted her. Lana closed her eyes swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Baby I promise you we can go out the next time I see you…yes baby I do love you…" Lana tried keeping her voice steady as she tried reassuring her boyfriend over the phone.

Kal turned Lana around making her look at him. He brought his hand up cupping her cheek. Lana looked up into his eyes as Whitney was trying to explain what he was doing to train for the scouts coming.

"Don't stop talking." He whispered as he pushed Lana up against the wall. Lana looked down at him as he unbuttoned her pants and zippered it down as he pushed it down to her angles. Lana leaned her head back and bit her lip trying to suppress a moan from escaping her lips.

Kal reached for her under garment and pushed the front part aside allowing him touch her center.

Lana moaned loudly not hearing Whitney's worried words as too why she sounded so weird.

Lana gripped Kal's head with her left hand as he pleasured her while holding the cell phone in her right. "Baby…I…I'm going to call you back…"

Lana hit the end button dropping the phone too the floor.

Kal grinned in satisfaction as her whole body shook flipping his tongue over her cilt one more time.

Kal stood up, stared into her eyes, and kissed her deeply letting her taste herself. He broke the kiss and leaned his forward against hers his breathing tickling her skin. "I just new you couldn't resist me." He smiled seductively.

Lana finally snapped out her haze when he said that pushing him back roughly wiping her lips from his taste. "God…you are such a pig."

Lana grabbed her underwear and jeans and put it on. Spotting her shirt Lana went over to bed and picked it from the floor. She lifted it up to put it over her head but not before, she felt Kal's hands on her breasts. "Yea, a big pig that makes you feel good." He whispered seductively in her ear.

Lana shook herself from his body and put the shirt over her head. She grabbed her hair tie and put her hair up in a bun.

"This will never happen again." She warned walking into the bathroom and locking the door behind her."

Lana looked herself in the mirror." What was coming over her? Even after everything, she couldn't help but imagine his hands on her. She could still fell pressure on her body on where he touched her. Her center burned a bit having this being her first orgasm. Whitney had never been able to make you feel the things Kal inflicted on her and that scared her more than anything did.

Not wanting to face him she turned on the shower and decided to take a shower hoping he would get tired and fall asleep. Lana didn't really need him rubbing it in her face that he got too her.

After her shower, Lana wrapped a white bathrobe that came with the room and wrapped a towel around her damp hair.

Lana eased the door open silently not wanting to wake him if he was asleep. She peaked her head out and as she walked into the room, she noticed that Kal wasn't even in the room.

Sighing in relief, she unwrapped the towel from her head and went to her purse grabbing a towel and brushing it through her hair. She took the robe off and put on her bra and underwear.

"Wow, now that is what I call a room with a view."

Lana turned around at the sound of his face not hearing him come in and grabbed the bed sheet quickly wrapping it around herself. "Can you please turn around?"

"Oh, come on baby you didn't seem so shy a few minutes ago."

Kal loved the why her cheeks turned a pink color mentioning what they did not even an hour ago. She may have been somewhat of a prude but she was beautiful. She looked good with her hair slick and damp. It clung to her cheeks and nicely went past her shoulder. Kal went badly to push away a strand of hair that fell in her face.

"That was a mistake one that I won't be making again so please…" She motioned her finger for him too turn around.

Kal relented putting his hands in the air turning around. He heard Lana shuffle around and turned back around seeing her fully cloth.

"You sleep in you're clothes…I was hoping for something more…comfortable."

Lana blushed at his obvious indication. "Actually no…but I didn't think it would be appropriate for me too wear anything less especially after…well you know."

Kal smirked crossing his arms in front of him and leaning forward. "What"

"Well you know." She said exasperated not believing he was going to make her say it. "

He walked forward a bit stepping into her personal space.

"Know what?" He asked cupping her cheek.

Kal leaned in too kiss her but pushed him away. "Let's just go too bed."

She walked over to the bed and undid the sheets. She slipped under fluffing the pillows and finally leaning her head back sighing.

Her eyes widened as she saw Kal starting to strip. Kal looked over at her and smiled. "I hope you don't mind…I sleep in the nude."

Lana felt speechless. "Wha…I…yes of course I mind"

"Relax…I was kidding." He said only pulling the shirt over his head. He took his pants off as well but slipped into something more comfortable. "Well, not really but I don't need you attacking me in the middle of the night…I need my sleep."

He slipped under the cover and shut the lights out putting a hand under the pillow getting comfortable. Lana looked over at his body and couldn't believe he just said that. Her…like she would be the one attacking him.

Lana scoffed turning her lamp off and closing her eyes finally drifting off too uneasy sleep.

Lana blinked tiredly as the sun shined into the room playing against her eyes. She turned around and noticed that the other side of the bed was empty. She sat up and found a note on his now vacant pillow.

'Went to see about the car…ps…you snore kept me up all night'

Lana scrunched the note up in her hand and tossed it in a near garbage can. She highly doubted that she snored. Than again, she had never spent the night with a guy before she maybe she did and if she did than she was embarrassed.

Lana got dressed and was putting her phone back into her purse when the door opened, "You're up." He said putting what he was holding on the table."

"Yea…"

"Got Breakfast," He said taking out a couple of plain and raisin bagels."

Lana's eyes lit up at the sound of food. Her stomach growled as she took the cream cheese and finally taking a bit.

"Hungry." He laughed at her eagerness.

"Shut up… I haven't eaten since…well I don't remember when the last time I ate was.

Kal took his own bagel and sat down next her. "Well, the car is all gased up so we can leave anytime.

Lana nodded looking over at him. Kal new that Lana wanted to say something but yet again was too afraid to say it.

"You've got that look again…"

Lana sighed trying to find the right words.

"Look if you afraid that I am going to tell Whitney about what happened…I promise I wont say anything."

"It never should have happened in the first place." Lana took another bite of her bagel. "Whitney trusts me and I betrayed that trust."

"Not like he's mister faithful." Kal muttered.

"What do you mean?" Lana asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Nothing…never mind." Kal stood up and brushed the crumbs off himself. "We should get going…I don't need your aunt bitching at you or Chloe bitching at me for coming home so late.

"Kal we were supposed to be home last night…I think we are way beyond getting scolded.

"Yea, well we should be getting home regardless."

Lana took one more bit of her bagel and gathered her stuff together.

"Got everything?" he asked.

"Let's go than."

Kal opened the door with Lana following. "Oh, and I do not snore."

Kal smiled at her getting his note. "Yes you do. God, I couldn't get one wink in."

"I do not" She said more forceful getting into the car.

"Whatever you say princess."


	10. Chapter 10

Kal groaned as his alarm clock went up interrupting his Pamela Anderson dream. He grabbed the clock and flew it across the room.

"Okay, that is the second time that clock has almost hit me."

Lois walked over the bed and handed him a cup of coffee. "You know we aren't going be able to pay for rent with all the money we keep spending on new clocks.

"There something you want Lois?" He asked a little annoyed. He went over the dresser and pulled out clothes for the day.

"Are you kidding me…you go away with the virgin Mary all weekend and you aren't even going to tell me what happened."

"Wasn't planning on it," He said walking into the hallway having Lois follow.

"Come on," She whined. "Tell me something Smallville," She asked watching him walk into the bathroom.

"No"

"Smallville…" Lois whined.

"All I am going to say is that I am getting closer and by this time tomorrow night I am betting that you're little virgin Mary won't be so virgin anymore."

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing, that concerns you but if I was you I would go out and buy some sexy lingerie black is my favorite…now get out." He closed the door in her face leaving her stunned. She really hated his habit of shutting the door in her face. 

What did he mean he was getting closer? Was he really getting too her? Lois couldn't let that happened and she new exactly how to bring down her o so confident roommate.

Lana and Chloe sat in the lunchroom eating Monday's mystery meat. Ever since Kal and Lana came back from their overnight weekend, Chloe had been trying hard to get details out of her friend. When Lana first came back, she wouldn't say anything in fear that Nell might overhear them. Not that it was really Nell's business what she did but she had developed a liking to Whitney and new she secretly end up with him.

Chloe cut through lunch and took a bite. She had been glancing up at Lana ever so often wishing she would say something and Lana noticed.

"Now, Chloe I know I am pretty but I just don't go that way." Lana said making light of the situation.

Chloe sighed putting her fork down and crossing both arm in front of her on the table. "Lana Lang, if you don't tell me what happened I am going to have to go into reporter mode and find out for myself."

"Why is this so important too you anyways?"

"Hello, you go over with muscles for a whole weekend and you're expecting me to keep my mouth shut and not ask you anything…I'm sorry Lana but my reporter instincts are screaming at me too get the inside scoop."

"Muscles," Lana laughed taking another bite of her chicken. "Since we did we start coming up with nicknames for people."

"Since you leave me to fend for myself a whole entire weekend leaving me with nothing but my imagination…so be a friend and spill."

Lana put her fork down and leaned forward sighing. "Okay, if I tell you what happened will you promise me that you won't freak out or go into reporter mode and start grilling Kal."

"Yes, yes, yes…now spill."

For the next couple of minutes Lana explained everything from missing the concert, to the dance club, to what happened in the whole motel room, to their mutual agreement never to speak of what happened between them again and just too keep things professional. By the end, Chloe's eyes were bulging and her jaw hung low on the floor.

"You little slut," Chloe shouted a little louder than Lana would have liked.

"Chloe, can you please keep you're voice down." She pleaded looking at people that were now staring.

Chloe turned over her shoulder and smiled shrugging her shoulders. "Uh, helping Lana to rehearse cheers….GO ravens." She happily announced putting her hand up in the air like a cheer making Lana smile.

"I don't know what came over me one minute we were dancing and the next was I was practically half naked straddling him on the bed."

"Well if you want my opinion I think you were jealous that Kal wasn't paying attention to you all night."

"Chloe that is ridiculous I love Whitney…whatever happened this weekend I am chalking it up to temporary insanity."

Lana dipped into her cream corn and looked at it going against taking a bite. "You would think the school would have money to serve us some real food with all the money the Luthor's are putting into this school"

"How is Lex anyways?" Chloe asked

"Well, I'm not losing my job. We came up with an agreement that he would fund for the Talon and as soon as I make enough profit I am going to pay him back." 

"I think it's really great that you fought to keep the Talon opened."

"Yea, now only if I could get people to actually come in that would be great." Lana said with a sad expression.

"Hey, maybe you get Kal to pose outside nude…that would sure get my attention."

"Oh my god I can not believe you just said that." Lana laughed pointing her fork at her friend.

"What can I say" She shrugged. They laughed a little bit more when Chloe saw Kal walk in with a brown-haired person on his arm and they were looking too close to comfort as far as she was concerned. "Speak of the devil."

Lana looked up to where Chloe's attention was at and felt her stomach dropped. There Kal sat at a table alone with some girl that was in her Chemistry class.

"Wow, is that even legal." Chloe asked amazed as Kal licked the girl's neck and saw his hand wonder down in between her legs making her moan.

"God, I can't believe the teacher's aren't doing anything about this." Lana asked surprised.

"Well, I mean this is Kal Kent…no one really defies Kal Kent."

Lana looked on as Kal pleasured that girl right there in the lunchroom and no one seemed to notice. It was as if he was able to do anything he wanted and get anyone he wanted and no one would say a word.

Lana officially lost her lunch. She couldn't help but let her mind wonder back to the motel room. Not a day ago was she the one moaning letting Kal touch her like that. Now watching this little display in front, her was really unsetting her. He really was player.

"You okay." Chloe asked not sure how Lana felt about all this.

"What do you mean am I okay Chloe?" Lana asked trying to play off that she didn't care.

"Well I mean seeing Kal like that…doesn't it bother you?"

"Bother me…Chloe Kal can do whatever he likes. Like I said, I have Whitney and whatever happened between Kal and me this weekend is over. No point on dwelling it."

The bell rang indicating that lunch was over. Everyone got up and scurried along to their next class. Lana watched as Kal grabbed the girl's hand walked out.

"Hey, I need too go to my locker can you tell Mr. Simpson that I am going to be a little late."

"Yea, no problem."

Lana smiled as Chloe walked off leaving Lana alone with her thoughts. How did she feel about all of this? She new that they both agreed that they were going to forget about this weekend but than did she just wanted to go over to that girl and rip her throat out.

Lana opened her locker and noticed a note stuck inside. Lang smiled as she read the contents.

_Baby, _

I am sorry about how we left things. I was being an insensitive jerk and want to make it up too you. Meet me in the parking lot after school…I got a surprise for you."

Love, Whitney  


Lana folded the note up and put it in her notebook excited about her surprise. She loved surprises and definitely needed some quality time with Whitney. She had felt like they were on separate roads for sometime now and this would give her the opportunity to rediscover why she fell in love with him in the first place.

The rest of the day Lana couldn't concentrate. She went to her class and went through the motions just waiting for the last bell too ring to indicate the end of school.

Lana stood out in back with her backpack around one shoulder and her purse on the other. She looked around the lot but couldn't spot Whitney's car. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Going into her purse Lana took out her phone and dialed Whitney's cell phone number.

_Hey, you have reached Whitney not here right now so leave me one. Beep!  
_

That was strange. He wasn't picking up his cell. The note specifically said 2:45 and it was now 2:55. Almost giving up hope she was about to call Chloe for a ride hoping she hadn't missed her when a Silver Porsche pulled up next to her. Kal sat in the driver's seat with his sunglasses on and leather jacket on smiling.

"Sorry I'm late." He said getting out of the car, walking over to her side and opening her door."

"Excuse me." She asked.

"Well I said 2:45 but I got caught up. Apparently someone had put gelatin in the school's pool and automatically they assumed it was me."

Lana backed up confused. "Wait a minute… are you telling you were the one that left the note in my locker?"

"Guilty." He smiled crossing his arms in front of him as he leaned against the car.

Lana scoffed. "Why did you pretend too be Whitney?" She asked a bit angered that he would do this.

"Would you have come if I didn't?" He countered back. 

"Probably not which is why I am leaving."

Lana started walking away but Kal was quick stepping in front of her. "Oh, come on I said in the note that I have a little surprise for you and I meant it."

"What makes you think I would go anywhere with you?"

"Oh, because if I am not mistaken Whitney and his buddies will be coming out too the field for practice in about 50 seconds. Now if you keep standing here Whitney is going to wonder why you are meeting me out here." He smiled smugly at her dilemma. "And I am not letting you leave so you can either come with me now, and avoid facing Whitney or risk having him see you."

Lana was stuck. She didn't want to go with Kal but new that indeed Whitney would be walking here out in a couple of minutes for practice.

"I hate you." Lana spat facing him as she passed him back too the car.

"I knew you would see it my way." He smiled closing the door and than getting into the driver's seat.

Lana didn't know what she was getting herself into. No one would know where she was going…heck she didn't even know where she was going but any evidence that was left was smoke from the tires rubbing against the ground as the sped off fast into the unknown.

As always, REVIEW!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Lana's nerves calmed as she took in the surroundings of the countryside. She didn't want to admit it but for some reason she felt more at ease at this very moment than she had in a long time. Lana had lived in Smallville most of her life and never quite took the time to soak it all in. Even now as the sun was going down everything seemed to light up and had to admit it was breathtaking.

The car engine roared as Kal picked up speed sailing down dirt roads, past farms, cows and fields going 70 miles an hour into the unknown.

Lana had so many questions whirling around in her head that she wanted to ask but as Kal slightly grinned and turned on quiet music along with her seat warmer all thoughts seemed to vanish as they both settled into silence comfortable silence enjoying the ride.

"Still don't trust me?" Kal asked tossing a sideway glance at her as he pulled onto the highway.

She put on her best confident face. "I haven't figured it out yet."

"Well, you can relax," He cried as he changed lanes. "I am not kidnapping you or anything I just want to show you a good time."

"I'm just afraid at what your definition of good time is." Lana said turning her head to look at him.

Kal roared in laughter as he picked up speed leaving the highway occupants in the dust.

Lana's breath escaped her as the car slowed down and pulled up in a vision of beauty. Staring back at her was visions of blue and green as waves crashed up onto the shore with the best view of Metropolis she had ever seen. It was night so the city was lit up making it look so marvelous.

"Kal," She gasped at a loss of words. "This view is amazing." She reached for the car handle and got out wrapping her arms around herself as the night air tickled her skin causing goose bumps to form.

She felt Kal's arms around her as he slid his leather jacket around her body. Lana looked up shyly as she accepted it helping him pull it on.

"Thanks." She smiled causing him to smile back down at her. "How did you ever find this place?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I actually own one of the apartment's over there." He said pointing to blue lit up building.

"Wait a minute…" Lana said confused. "You are telling me you actually own an apartment complex."

"Apartment room," He corrected her.

"I am not even going to ask where you came up with the money to buy yourself an apartment." She walked up to the wet sand letting her toes sink into the ground as the waves brushed up against her feet.

"Trust me you don't want to know." He said coming up next too her.

Kal reached into his pocket and took out a pack of Camel cigarettes. Reaching into his jacket packet that Lana was wearing he took out a lighter and lit it up.

He inhaled the smoke and let it escape through his nose. Lana didn't know why but found it extremely sexy watching him smoke. She always thought she would hate smokers. The smoke invaded her nostrils and Lana had to admit that she enjoyed the smell of the nicotine. It was calming.

"You know those things can kill you." She said looking at him watching him smirk as he inhaled again.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" He asked playfully.

"Yes, I am saying that cigarettes can kill you…you can get liver cancer and your teeth turn yellow and…"

"Worried about me, are you?" Kal teased grinning

Lana looked at the scenery and than back at him trying to form words. "I'm just stating the facts."

"Okay…" He said pleased that he made her squirm.

Kal took the time to take Lana over. She looked so beautiful tonight. The lights from the city played with her hair making it shine. The chilly air nipped at her tiny nose that he loved so much making it turn a reddish pink color. He couldn't help but be reminded of a rabbit's nose.

"How did you ever find this place?" Lana asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

Kal inhaled his cigarette deeply. "One night I was driving back to Smallville and came across this place. I sometimes come out here when I need to think or just be alone." He said letting the smoke release from his body as he talked.

Kal seemed to go into his own thoughts. He seemed so sad and so lonely. At school he was always around people and putting on a show for everyone. He seemed to have the perfect life. He had the teachers wrapped around his little finger and could get any girl he wanted…his life seemed perfect. It just goes to show that it doesn't matter how popular you are, you can still feel totally alone.

"Hungry?" He asked throwing the nub of the cigarette into the ocean.

"Starving" She smiled shrugging his coat off and giving it back to him as they walked back to the car.

The car slowed as they pulled up to a bright red sign reading "Al's Steak/Pub house." Motorcycles were nicely lined-up in a row and some of the locals were outside having a cigarette. It wasn't exactly the most inviting place she had ever been to but with Kal she felt safe.

"We are eating at a bar?" Lana asked curiously, as she stepped out of the car.

"Oh, Lana do you think so little of me?" He asked closing his door. "Do you really think I would take you to eat in a place like this?"

"I don't know, would you?" She asked unsure.

"Come on" He laughed as he grabbed her hand bringing her inside.

As the walked inside a cloud of white smoke clouded, the area and she could barely breathe. She began to cough and felt extremely out of place. She was wearing jeans and a blue tank as everyone else was wearing leather jackets and chains.

"Hey Jake," Kal called out getting the bartenders attention.

"Well well well, look who decided to grace us with his presence."

"Nice too see you too, Jake." Kal said tightening his hold on her hand. Lana could tell that Kal didn't like the guy so much. He tensed quickly and got into animal stance making sure to attack anyone that messed with them.

"You got the stuff." He asked drying a glass cup in his hand.

"Would I be here if I didn't?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"He's in the back" He said and Kal spared a quick glance at him before turning back to Lana.

"I'll just be a second." He said gripping her waist. "I just need to talk to the manager." Kal leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

Lana felt a warm chill go through her body as he lips connected with her skin and she turned giving him a questioning look.

"It's ok, no one will mess with you; people know me here." He said disappearing too the back.

With one more look at Jake, he reluctantly let go of Lana's hand and retrieved too the back.

Lana took a seat at the bar and looked around shyly. This was definitely not somewhere Whitney would take her. She felt sheltered in a way. Everyone here was drinking, playing pool, when she was used to Pizza and coke with a game of truth or dare.

Minutes passed and she wished Kal would hurry up. She was drawing attention and already 2-women hit on her and one guy kept staring from afar. Whenever she would look his way, he would wink and lick his lips. She felt her stomach turn as he got up and walked over to her.

He wore a tank making his beer gut hang out and she noticed he was in desperate need of a shower. His shoes clinked as he walked reminding her of something out of the Western movies Chloe loved to watch so much.

"Hey you," He called out coming closer.

Lana pretended not to notice keeping her attention to the clock above the bartenders head.

"Hey I'm talking too you princess."

Lana immediately noticed the nickname, since Kal called her that all the time but this was the first time the nickname sent cold shivers up her spine.

"Hey!" He tried again grabbing her arm forcing her to stand up.

"Let go of me!" Lana said feeling panicked

"Oh, come on I thought small town girls were supposed to be nice. I just want to talk to you."

"Hey Hal, I wouldn't mess with her…she's Kal's girl." The bartender said suddenly making Lana feel grateful.

His grip on her loosened as he dropped her arm. "Kal's girl eh" He smiled grabbing her ponytail and pulling it back with force. His head dropped by the crook of her neck and felt his tongue roughly lick it.

Lana took deep needed breaths. She closed her eyes when she felt his hand tightened around her waist. Lana wanted to scream but felt her voice leave her in fear that if she screamed he would try something worst.

"Hal just let the girl go."

"It's okay Jake." He said too the bartender "Kal owes me one"

Gripping her arm he started taking her outside. Lana felt herself go into panic mode. Was this really happening? Why wasn't anyone stopping this? She looked around the room hoping for someone to say something but their heads hung low as if they were scared to say something.

"Let her go." Lana felt relief flood over her body recognizing the voice. Kal walked right up them and grabbed Lana out of his grasp. When he knew she was clear Kal brought his fist up and hit him with so much force, he slammed into the wall causing a little dent too form.

Lana gasped, bringing her hands up to her mouth in shock. Her heart raced as she watched him pick the guy up as if he weighed nothing and held him by the collar as he slammed him against the wall again.

"If you ever touch her again and I will fucking kill you" Kal said with venom in his voice.

"Oh, come on Kal I was just having a little fun with the girl" He said raising his hand.

He brought him forward and then back against the wall. "Alright fine I'm sorry."

Kal blinked starting to feel a little weird. He looked over at Hal's right Ring Finger and instantly took a step back letting Hal down. He felt himself grow weaker as he leaned against his knees trying to get a hold of himself. The only other time he ever felt like this was when he was around Green Kryptonite and there it was on Hal's finger taunting him.

"What? Big strong guy felt weak?" Hal asked taking a step forward.

Lana instantly stood by Kal's side rubbing his back with her hand. "You stay away from him." She spat angrily.

Hal ignored her as he took a swing and hit Kal square on the jaw. Kal flinched back against the bar as trickle of blood dripping down his face. Kal rubbed his face and felt the blood against his fingers. He had never experienced this before and never wanted to again. It hurt like hell.

"What's the matter Kal…feeling sick?" He laughed kicking Kal in the stomach with intensity that made Kal yell out in pain.

Kal grabbed his stomach as he fell over. "Stop it!" Lana cried trying desperately to get this guy to back off.

"You know what princess let's go outside and finish what I started." He reached for Lana but was knocked unconscious as a woman took an ashtray and broke it over his head.

Lana looked up as her and the woman nodded smiling taking her purse and leaving the bar.

Kal groaned feeling intense pain. "Kal are you okay?" Lana asked concerned.

"Yea just…just…get me away from here."

Lana obliged lifting his body letting him lean against her. "Do you have first aid?" She asked facing the bartender with anger.

"Yeah!" He said happily feeling grateful he could do something. He handed it too her and led Kal to the back where he fell into one of the booths.

Kal hissed as Lana poured alcohol on a napkin and brought it up over the wound.

"Fuck! That shit stings." He spat

"So what, you can handle getting into fights and violence but you can't handle a little alcohol." She laughed as he gave her a funny expression. "God, you are such a baby." 

"Don't fucking touch me" He yelled swatting her hand away as she tried to clean the cut.

"Do you want the cut to get infected," She asked feeling exasperated. "I swear you are worse than a 5 year old." She said reaching back over his cut.

Kal flinched but didn't pull away as he let her clean the wound.

"You know it's your own fault for getting into that fight but… I'm glad you got hurt." She said getting a curious look from Kal.

"You're telling me that me being in pain is bringing you pleasure…and I thought I was twisted."

Lana sighed hitting his arm. "What I meant was that I'm glad that you can get hurt. For awhile I thought you were invincible." She said reaching for a band-aid.

"Invincible?" He asked clearing his throat suddenly feeling nervous. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, I mean you have such a reputation around school. I mean you hear these stories about you getting into fights and living life on the edge and no one has ever seen a scratch on you." She said ripping the band-aid open.

"Well, maybe the scars are on the inside." He said a bit sadly and than automatically playing it off by smiling. Lana caught the sadness though even if it was there for a second. What kind of scars could he be talking about?

"I want to thank you though. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come out." Lana said feeling herself shake.

"Hey! It's over. I'm the one that brought you over here in the first place. I don't know what I was thinking bringing you in here… I'm just sorry that Hal tried something."

"Kal Kent apologizing? I believe that's a first." She laughed putting the band-aid over his wound.

She smiled a bit looking at his face not being able to hold back a giggle.

"What is so funny?" He asked seeing her amusement.

"Nothing, it's just with the band-aid on like that it sort of makes you look like Nelly." She said standing up.

"Nelly the rapper" He asked. "Should I feel insulted?"

"I don't know…but I've always liked a guy that used accessories to boost up his image."

"Oh, that's it…run."

"No" Lana shrilled in delight as he started chasing after her. Lana was fast but Kal was faster. She almost got to the car when she felt Kal grab her by the hips and twirl her around her back suddenly against the car.

Their laughter subsided realizing how close their faces really were. Kal leaned in, their lips almost touching. Lana could feel his warm breath against her face and could not remember wanting to be kissed as bad as she wanted to kissed right now. His lips hovered over hers and was about to capture them when…

"Hey Kal, you forgot you're sunglasses"

Kal leaned his head down and laughed at how bad his luck was. He grabbed the glasses from the guy and thanked him. He walked back over too the car and got into the drivers seat.

"Still hungry" He asked revving up the engine.

"Yeah" She said.

'Just not so much for food' she whispered under her breath.

REVIEWS!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Everyone! Sorry for the wait. Here is the newest chapter. Make sure to Review… the reviews haven't really been that great on this site so that's why its taking longer for me to update but anyways…here it is!

Enjoy!

Lana wondered how Nell was going to take her being home so late. It was already one in the morning and inwardly groaned when the lights were still on when they pulled up to the house.

Kal gave Lana a peck on the cheek and she couldn't help but smile at his simple gesture. It was an interesting day to say the least; however she got to know Kal a lot better.

Walking inside she tiptoed to the steps to not make too much noise but didn't even make it too the 2nd step when she heard her Aunt's voice from behind.

"Where in the hell have you been young lady." Lana froze closing her eyes…she had been caught.

"Aunt Nell." Lana said with a smile her mind turning to come up with a good excuse.

Lana walked into the living room and was almost afraid to approach her. She had a scowl look on her face that she rarely got unless she was really pissed off.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Nell asked with her arms and legs crossed in front of her.

Lana shook her head and laughed. "I know I'm sorry it's just I was over at Whitney's and I guess we just got caught up studying."

"Save it" Nell said raising her hand in front of her. "Whitney called and said you two had plans that you never made it to. He has been calling here every five minutes wondering where you were or even if you were okay."

"Well, maybe Whitney needs to mind his own business." Lana sighed throwing her jacket over her arm and sitting on the coach across from her Aunt.

"Lana Whitney was worried about you…the least you could have done was call and let people know you were okay"

"Nell it's not a big deal, I'm fine."

"It is a very big deal. Where were you?"

"I was at the library and then I got hungry so I went to a 24 hour diner that was just around the corner"

Lana was surprised how fast these lies were coming out of her mouth. She didn't even have to think about it. Words just kept pouring out her mouth and she hoped she could keep it up.

"Lana Lang you know very well that you have too be home and in bed by 11 on school nights. You could have been hurt or worse. I was about to call the police."

"Well, as you see I am fine and I'm tired so can I please go to bed?"

"Who were you with?" Nell asked as Lana stood up.

"No one" She answered annoyed.

"Was it Kal Kent?"

Lana stood frozen. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she took a step forward.

"How do you know about Kal Kent?"

"Oh, Lana please. Have you forgotten that we were the Kent's neighbors for half of your life?

It was true they were the Kent's neighbors for such a long time and Lana never really noticed Kal before. She had school, cheerleading, and Whitney. She never really took the time to get to know her neighbor. Then they moved and it wasn't until Kal joined the torch that she really got to know him. Of course she had heard about his reputation and decided she didn't want to associate with someone like him. She instantly felt bad that she thought she was above him.

"…and plus Jonathan Kent has always been a good friend of mine." Nell continued. "Now I will not ask you again… were you with Kal Kent?"

Lana knew that she had been caught and couldn't keep the act up any longer. Lana lowered her head and simply nodded suddenly feeling like a 5-year old girl getting scowled for drawing all over the walls.

"For Christ sake Lana, do you have any idea what kind of man Kal is?"

"Well how did you even know I was with him in the first place?"

"Whitney told me…he saw you leaving with him after school. Did you really think you could sneak behind everyone's back and go around having an affair with him?"

"An affair…you have got to be kidding me. I haven't done anything with him. Besides even if I did it is no one's business."

"It is my business while you're living under my roof and it is most certainly Whitney's business while you are still dating him."

"Things change." Lana said simply.

"Lana! Whitney is such a nice young man with a bright future and comes from a wonderful family. Kal Kent on the other hand is reckless and dangerous. He has gotten around more than half the men in Smallville combined"

"What afraid he is going to break your record." Lana regretted it as soon as it escaped her mouth she loved her aunt but was really getting on her last nerve.

Nell took a breath her eyes wide. She calmed her breathing not wanting to do something that she was going to regret.

"Now you listen here young lady…you are going to stop seeing that Kal boy and apologize to Whitney. I have invited him over to dinner tomorrow to try to do some damage control. From this point on, you are grounded until further notice."

Lana threw her head back and laughed. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm serious Lana."

"Nell I am going to be 18 in a couple of months…I am practically an adult."

"Then you better start acting like one because until I see some improvement in your behavior it is school and home. Do you understand what I am saying to you?" Nell asked pointing a finger at her.

"Whatever you say," Lana said waving her hand in the air as she headed towards her room.

"Lana Lang!"

Lana turned from her position on the steps and frowned. "I understand." She turned back around slammed her door falling onto the bed.

Lana looked up at the ceiling letting herself calm down. How could Nell even suggest that she was doing anything with Kal? Sure Kal has made advances towards her but she made sure to stop it before anything got too far.

On some level, she knew that Nell was right. Whitney was respected and could provide for a good future but she was 17 years old for goodness sake. Did she really have to worry about that right now?"

It didn't matter because Whitney was her destiny. She had to push Kal out of her mind and make sure he didn't get any closer than he had already had.

Lana went into her bathroom that was connected to her room. She looked herself over in the mirror and pulled at her hair tie letting her long raven hair fall around her shoulders. She grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank and threw it on discarding her clothes into the hamper. Shutting of the lights, she unfolded her covers and got into bed.

Lana tossed and turned a bit not being to fall asleep though. Her aunt's voice still stuck in her head. The idea of her and Kal together was just absurd.

She closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off when she heard tapping on her window. Lana tried too ignore it wanting to keep the image of Brad Pitt in her head for a second longer but when she heard it again she groaned grabbing her robe putting it on and walked too the window.

She peaked through and when she saw Kal standing below she opened her window.

"Kal?" She asked surprised.

"Hey." He said with his hands buried in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you…can I come up?"

"I uh…" but before Lana could say anything Kal started climbing the tree that led up too her window.

Lana looked on as Kal stumbled a bit losing his footing on one of the branches. He cursed himself. If Lana knew about his powers he could just float up to her. He didn't know how humans did this or even thought this was fun.

He saw kids climbing trees all the time. Now after attempting to do it himself he thought the entire human race was fucking crazy.

Kal reached the window and Lana gripped his arm leading him inside having him stumble again. She couldn't hold back a smile watching him lose his cool.

"Oh, you find this funny?" he said in mock seriousness and walked up to her.

She just shrugged her shoulders smiling.

"I'm gonna make you climb up here one of these days so you'll appreciate what I go through to see if you are okay." he groaned as he sat down on her bed

"Is that why you are here…you wanted to see if I was okay," She smiled taking a seat next too him.

"Yea, well I wanted to be close by just in case your Aunt gave you a hard time for coming home so late. I could tell that you were upset."

"How did you know I got into an argument with her?"

Kal bit his tongue. The truth was Kal parked his car behind some trees and sat on top one of her neighbors roofs.

He knew how the Kent's got an attitude every time he would come home late and wanted to make sure Lana was okay. He used his super hearing and listened in on their conversation. He always knew how much that bitch of an aunt hated him. However, he had to feel grateful to dear old Aunt Nell. He had known Lana all his life even though they just started talking; he knew that she hated to be told what to do.

He didn't know why he cared so much. Even though the situation was in his favor, he genuinely cared about her. He was letting himself get too close. His feelings were starting to get involved and he just couldn't let that happen.

This was a game…a game that he intended to win. Realizing he still hadn't answered her question he had to think quickly.

"I uh parked my car outside and watched you from outside."

"You spied on me?"

"I know, I know kind of stalker-ish I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Lana smiled and leaned in to hug him. Kal was surprised by her little gesture. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head down against his shoulder.

Kal kept his arms in the air as he looked around a bit not knowing what to do. He felt Lana relax in his arms and gently wrapped his arms around her, smiling and putting a kiss on her head.

Lana leaned back and stared into his blue-green eyes. Kal smiled at her as he caressed her cheek glancing down at her lips ever so often.

Lana involuntary licked her lips anticipating a kiss.

Lana reached her hand up on his cheek and touched it.

"What happened to your cut?" Lana asked seeing his cut completely gone.

Kal stayed calm putting his hand on top of hers. "You are just that good of a doctor." He teased seeing her relax smiling.

"Really now…I am?"

"Yeah" Kal whispered stroking her hair.

Kal leaned in looked into her eyes right before he closed the space between them and kissed her luscious lips. He was just waiting for Lana to pull away but when she didn't he took that as sign to continue.

Kal licked her lips and begged for entrance inside. Lana parted her lips a bit and Kal plunged his tongue inside letting it swirl around with hers before giving her chance to pull away.

Lana moaned into his mouth. She gripped his shoulders and brought her left leg over letting herself straddle him. Kal shifted his body a bit so she could get situated.

Kal placed his hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer. Lana moaned again as she felt his big hands wonder up her shirt and caressing her bare back.  
Kal groaned as Lana shifted her hips grinding herself on his hardness.

Lana leaned up out of breath and looked at him. Kal couldn't think about what was happening right now or that he was about to score and win the bet with Lois. All he knew was that he wanted her.

Lana as well didn't think about what could happen and what all this meant. She was still with Whitney and was forbidden to see Kal but didn't care. Lana has never felt so deeply about one person and this was the first time she was willing to give up her virginity.

Kal leaned Lana down on her bed and let himself fall on top of her. Her hands moved to the hem of shirt lifting it slowly. He let her take off his shirt, breaking their kiss for as short as possible.

She reached for his belt buckle feeling his heat and tried to undo it.

He pushed her away slightly and undid the belt himself, obeying her urgency. He leaned up and kicked off his jeans before he went to the hem off her shirt and started pulling at it.

He lifted her shirt over her head and took an intake of breath looking over her beauty.

Lana felt her center growing wetter every second Kal's eyes were on her. Lana closed her eyes taking a deep breath trying to control her breathing. Kal brought his hands up her sides and finally resting them on her breasts.

Lana lifted her back as he sucked on her left breast and played with her right one. Leaving her left nipple swollen he went to the right one and pinch it.

"God, Kal." She moaned feeling the warmth building up in the pit of her stomach.

"Lana I want you."

Lana wanted to feel Kal inside of her. She wanted him to make her feel good, to numb all the feelings, all the anxiety swirling inside of her. She just wanted to feel.  
She lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist and gripped his hips suddenly pulling him closer to her and sighing as she felt his arousal through his boxers.

He groaned in pleasure wanting badly to slip out of the barrier that was keeping him from inside of her.

Lana slipped her finger inside his boxers and was about to slip them off when the door was knocked.

Lana and Kal's heads both turned hearing Nell's voice.

"Lana, are you okay in there?"

"Kal why do you sound like my aunt," Lana asked looking at him.

"Lana, are you okay?"

Lana's eyes fluttered open. She sat up looking around the room trying to figure out what was going on. She was alone in bed with Kal nowhere in sight…it was just a dream.

"Lana!" Her aunt said more forcefully.

"Just one minute Aunt Nell," Lana stood putting her robe back on and opening the door

"Aunt Nell." She gasped pulling her strand of hair out of her face.

"Lana, are you alright?" She asked looking inside her room. "I could I sworn I heard voices.

"Oh," Lana looked down trying to come up with an excuse. "I uh… was just talking to Chloe. I swear that girl gets into more trouble than Michael Jackson."

Nell looked her over wondering if she should believe her or not. Lana's cheeks were flushed and her breathing a little rugged.

"Alright," Nell stated still a little unsure. "Just wrap it up you still have school soon."

Lana smiled nodding in agreement. Nell left and Lana closed the door leaning up against it.

Opening the door after a few seconds to make sure she had was gone Lana ran too the phone and called Chloe.

When Chloe answered, she groaned making Lana roll her eyes.

"Hey, Chloe….yeah I've got a major problem"

REVIEWS!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

This was it, the moment of truth. Lana knew that she was going to have to face Whitney eventually. How was she going to explain breaking plans with him only to run off with Kal? Even though he did trick her she was glad in a way because she was able to see a side of Kal that most people didn't usually see. Smart, sensitive, and more dangerous than she could ever imagined.

What exactly was Kal dropping off at the bar? The bartender asked if he had the stuff and Kal just casually looked at him telling him that he wouldn't be there if he didn't. What was Kal mixed up in and more importantly why was she letting herself be dragged into it?

One question still weighed heavily on her mind. Was last night a dream or not? It didn't feel like a dream to her. Everything seemed so real up until the point Nell knocked on the door. One minute he was there making her moan and the next he was gone, in a blink of an eye. That just wasn't humanly possible. After 2 hours of talking to Chloe on the phone, she convinced her that it had to be a dream and then proceeded to tease her about how she was falling for Kal.

And she was…falling. 

Hard.

Lana put on her best smile that she had practiced 100 times in the schools mirror and walked towards the bleachers where Whitney was laughing with some of the cheerleaders. It stung a little bit seeing Whitney being so friendly towards them not as much as it should have.

"Hey gorgeous," Whitney smiled wrapping an arm around Lana and kissing her on the forehead.

"Hey." She smiled nervously leaning up pecking him on the lips.

The cheerleaders glared and looked like they wanted to rip the head of Lana. They faked smiled at her before blowing a kiss too Whitney and walking away.

Lana looked up at him with question in her eye. "They seemed friendly."

"Oh, come on Lana don't be jealous it's their job to be perky and happy…they are cheerleaders"

"Yea, well they need to find their own quarterback to swoon over because you are mine." Lana wrapped her arms around his shoulders showing him how much he meant to her.

"Well sure doesn't feel like I'm yours." Whitney pouted pushing Lana away a bit.

"What do you mean?" Lana asked putting her hands on his chest.

"It just seems like ever since Kal joined the torch you have been spending more time with him than me."

Lana looked down trying to find the right words. "Whitney he is new on the job, I have to make sure he is not messing everything up." Lana smiled wrapping her arms around his waist. "Baby, you know how important the torch is to me and I just want everything to be perfect." She said smiling putting on her best sexy smile.

Whitney laughed. He could never be mad at her for too long. "Okay, you're right." Whitney smiled kissing her on the lips. "So is dinner still on for tonight." Whitney asked pulling her in close.

Lana could barely hear the question as something caught her eye. She looked passed Whitney's head and there was Kal with shorts and his shirt off sweating as he paced around the track. The sun beaded down on his warm toned body as sweat dripped down and the glare from the sun made him glow like a god. It was officially…no one could be more beautiful than Kal Kent was. Lana lost concentration as her knees buckled feeling weak.

"Babe, are you alright?" Whitney asked worriedly keeping her weight up with his arms.

"Huh," Lana asked shaking her head a bit.

"I asked if you were alright."

"Uh…yea I'm sorry." She played off smiling. "You know me and the heat…I could never be out in the sun too long." Lana looked down and took one more quick at Kal before putting on a fake smile reassuring Whitney that she was okay.

"Well okay, but maybe you should head back inside so you don't get hot"

"I will do that." She said pointing a finger at Whitney before turning around and headed back towards the school.

Lana closed her eyes taking deep breaths. Seeing Kal with his shirt off made her have flashbacks of last night and the more she thought about it the less it felt like a dream.

Lana walked back into the air-conditioned school and felt relief. The cool atmosphere would hopefully get rid of her heated cheeks.

Lana looked up at the clock and saw that it was 3:45 and the next late bus would come at 4:00. She had to stay after school to make up a quiz that she had missed when she came down with a virus that had been going all around school. She remembered Whitney getting sick and throwing up every 15 minutes. Of course, he came to school not wanting to miss practice. She had begged him to take it easy and get some rest but she knew dedication when she saw it. She was the same way.

Lana started heading towards the back where all the buses picked up the students after she heard the warning bell ring when she realized she left her Math book back in the classroom. Lana looked at her wristwatch and new if she wanted to make it she was going to have to run.

Flying up the staircase Lana reached room 101 and walked inside. Mr. Leapod was obviously gone but was grateful that he didn't lock the room. Spotting her book underneath on of the desks Lana reached for it and placed it into her book bag. Only five more minutes until the bus left.

Lana turned to leave but was startled when she bumped into a much-undressed Kal.

"Gees," Lana gasped dropping the water bottle she was holding. "Don't do that, you scared me half too death."

"I'm sorry baby; let me make it up to you." Kal reached for her bag strap and peeled it off her dropping the bag onto the ground.

Lana looked from the ground to his eyes confused. She had no time to react though before she was swooped up from behind and being placed on the wooden desk.

Kal stepped in between you legs and kissed her long and hard. Lana's first instinct was to pull away but relaxed when she heard him groan.

"Wha..." Lana tried. "What was that?" She asked out of breath.

"Oh, come on baby I missed you all day." Kal began attacking her neck and kneaded the little bit of flesh that was showing as her shirt-ride up.

"Kal…" Lana tried as he inched his hands up her shirt.

"What is it beautiful?" He asked sucking on her earlobe.

Lana's eyes fluttered enjoying the sensation. Her thoughts were leaving her as she felt a tingling sensation run over her body that only Kal made her feel.

Kal leaned back and stared down at her lips before kissing them hard. Lana brought her hands up and put them through his hair pulling him closer.

Kal picked Lana up by the ass letting her wrap her legs around him as she pushed her up against the wall. Things were heating up until Lana stopped hearing the last warning bell that the bus was leaving.

"What am I doing?" Lana pushed at Kal a bit un-wrapping her legs from him and jumping down.

Kal looked at her in confusion as she went for her bag and picked it up. Did he misread the signals? Did she not feel what he felt last night?"

"Lana…" He tried as she put her water bottle in her bag.

"I've got to go." She said putting her head down trying hard to walk past Kal. However, it proved to be unsuccessful as she reached around her waist and made her, face him.

"Hey, talk to me." He said holding down to her.

"Kal, I've got to go I'm going too miss my bus."

"Forget the bus I'll drive you home." Kal said making a waving motion with his hand.

Lana kept her head down not being able to look into his eyes. Kal saw how nervous she seemed. He turned her body and placed a finger under her chin making her look up at him.

"Kal please…"

"Tell me what's going on. I thought after last night…"

"Wait you know about last night."

Kal laughed turning his head too the side. "Well yea Lana I haven't been able to stop thinking about it all day. I've been dreaming about getting you under me again."

Lana's jaw dropped in shock as his words made her cheeks redden.

"I love the way you do that." He smiled caressing her skin.

"Do what?"

"Blush," he said simply. "I think it is the sexiest thing I have ever seen." 

Lana couldn't help but blush even more and knew that if she didn't get her feelings in check she was going to be as red as a beet. Kal leaned into kiss her again but pushed him back.

"I have to sit down." Pulling up a desk Lana sat down and put her head in her hands. She leaned her arms down and looked at him.

"So last night…it wasn't a dream."

Kal shook with laughter taking the desk next to her. "Well if it was then I had exactly the same dream." He said looking at nothing in particular. "Oh, and what a dream it was." He said remembering how she tasted.

"Don't be rude." She laughed playfully hitting him on the arm.

"I thought you liked the bad boy type." He said teasing her. "Then again you are going out with Whitney so it could just be a phase."

"Yea, well you are one hell of a long phase." She said sighing as she stood up standing in the middle of the room crossing her arms in front of her.

Kal stood up and stood behind her wrapping his arms around her and Lana placing her arms on top of his.

Lana leaned her head back onto his shoulder giving Kal access to smell her hair, vanilla and strawberries, just like he imagined.

"I thought last night was a dream." Lana said breaking the comfortable silence that fell on them.

"No, it was real."

"Yea, but if it was real than how did you disappear so fast?"

Kal's heart paced a bit faster. How was he going to explain this?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, one minute we were…" She stopped shaking her head waving her hand in front of her.

"Making out," Kal let out helping her.

"Right…and the next…" Lana turned around in his hold trying to find the right words to explain what happened last night.

Kal knew exactly was she was thinking though. "I'm a fast runner."

"Yea, but you can't be that fast…no man is that…" Lana was cut off by Kal grabbing her face and crashing his lips onto hers leaving Lana breathless. Kal leaned up with a smirk on his face seeing Lana's eyes closed and looking completely blown away.

Lana fluttered her eyes opened and looked at him. "What was I saying?"

"You were saying how much of a good kisser I am."

"Don't flatter yourself." Lana said smiling. "So what does this mean?" Lana asked biting her lower lip.

Kal looked into her beautiful almond eyes. He had always wondered what back round mix she was. He had been with a lot of beautiful women but no woman had ever made him feel like he could drown in them forever.

"What do you want it to mean."

"I don't know…" She said unsure. "All I know is that I can't seem to get you out of my mind."

"Yea, I know the feeling."

No other words were spoken as the gazed into each other's eyes. Kal leaned in and lightly pecked her lips with his own before deepening the kiss further. When much needed air was required they pulled away both feeling satisfied.

"I have dinner with Whitney and my aunt tonight." Lana knew that this was the last thing he wanted to hear especially after a kiss like that but it needed to be said. He needed to know.

Kal backed up and his smile turned into a scowl. He let go of Lana and leaned against the wall trying to get his feelings in check.

"Baby," Lana tried putting her chin on his shoulder.

"Just don't let him kiss you." Kal said looking at her.

"Kal…"

"I mean it Lana…don't let him kiss you."

Lana nodded. Kal embraced Lana back into her arms burrowing his face in the crook of her neck.

"You are mine now do you hear me." He said tightening his hold on her.

"Mine" 


	14. Chapter 14

Hey!

Sorry that it has taken me a while to update this but I tried to make it longer this time for you guys.

**Note**-You can check out the fanfic trailer on youtube. Just type in my screen name toxicgurl169 or Cruel Intentions fanfic trailer and it should pop up. I tried posting the link but it wont let me.

Thanks to KalEl1029 for making it for me.

Tell me what you guys think about the video

Enjoy

* * *

Lana felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as her and Nell set up the table awaiting Whitney's arrival. As soon as Lana came home the smell of roast beef wafted through the house. Going into the kitchen Lana saw Nell cooking up a storm. In one pot were potatoes boiling and in another pot there was pasta cooking for Nell's special Pasta salad. There was only one time Nell ever made her Pasta Salad and that was for special company. 

Lana ignored Nell's requests to help her cook saying that she had a lot of homework to do. For hours Lana just sat in her room with her books sprawled out in front of her making it look like she was doing work just daydreaming.

Mine.

That was the exact word that Kal used. She was his. It felt good to be wanted by somebody. Of course Whitney cared for her but Kal had showed her more attention in a week than Whitney had in over a month. She almost forgot the feeling of someone truly caring about you.

Now Lana took the bowls of the cupboard and placed the food in a different dish, placing them gently on the table. Lana rolled her eyes seeing Nell take out a vase with flowers in them, setting it in the middle of the table. It was almost as if she was going on a romantic date than a casual one with Nell joining them.

After everything was in place, the doorbell rang. Wiping her hands on her apron Nell opened the stove too take out the main course. "Lana dear could you go open the door and let Whitney in."

Lana placed the last dish down on the table and went to open the door. Whitney stood in front of her with flowers smiling. "Hey babe" Whitney smiled coming in and kissing her on the cheek. "I hope roses are still your favorite flower" Whitney handed them to her and she accepted them gratefully.

"Actually Lilacs are."

Whitney winced at his mistake. "Oh, yea that's right…I don't know where my mind is today."

"No, it's fine, they are beautiful…thank you." She smiled pecking in on the lips.

"Whitney it is so nice too see you again." Nell walked in looking refreshed her apron no longer in sight.

"Nell I swear you look more beautiful than the last time I saw you." Whitney said placing his hand on her arm and kissing her on the cheek making her blush.

"Oh, you are too kind." Nell replied making Lana roll her eyes. "Shall we."

Everyone sauntered there way into the kitchen and each took his or her place at the table. Nell sat at the head of the table as Lana and Whitney both sat next to each other on the side.

"I hope you like Roast Beef." Nell asked putting a helping onto his dish.

"My favorite," Whitney smiled.

"Lana dear could you pass the potatoes." Nell asked as Lana reached over and handed it to her aunt. "So Whitney I hear that there are a lot of great colleges that you are looking at."

"Yes Ma'am the main one is the University of Metropolis. It has got a great program there and could definitely lead to better things."

"Oh, that is lovely Lana actually was planning on attending there…she wants to become a teacher."

"Make sense. Lana is the type of person that is always trying to help people." Whitney turned to face Lana and took her hand in his bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it.

Lana smiled sweetly at his small gesture and felt a twinge in her stomach. Why was she still so confused? She was with Kal now…she shouldn't feel anything when Whitney kissed her.

"I just wish Lana would get her head out of the clouds. I hardly think that reporting and being on the torch would help her achieve her dreams."

"Nell, reporting is important to me and it provides for great extra curriculum activity on my application." Lana exclaimed defensively and Nell just shot her a surprised look at her sudden outburst. "Well it does."

"Now dear don't get defensive I was only just saying that you could be doing better things with your time."

_Yea like spending time with Kal instead of letting Whitney slobber all over hand.  
_

Minutes passed and everyone fell into an uncomfortable silence as they finished their meals. Whitney and Lana sat on the sofa cuddling. The time was now 8:30 and Nell was about ready for bed.

"Well you guys don't be much longer…you both still have class tomorrow."

Lana lifted her head up in a bit of a panic. "Are you sure you don't want to join us." Lana tried. She really couldn't believe that Nell was letting her stay downstairs alone with a boy.

"No dear, I am tired and this would give you a good chance for you and Whitney to talk."

Lana furrowed her eyebrows as Lana saw Nell and Whitney exchange glances. Hearing her door shut Lana narrowed her eyes at Whitney. "Whit what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"Why do I get the feeling that you and my aunt are in on something that I'm not." She asked getting a bit scared as Whitney reached into his pocket.

"Well, I was going to do this later but now is a good as time as any."

"What are you talking about?"

Whitney just smiled shifting his body onto the floor and resting himself on one knee. Lana's eyes widened realizing what Whitney was about to do.

"Oh, my god…" was all Lana could say as Whitney brought out a black velvet box. He reached up and opened it looking at her with hopeful eyes. Looking at it Lana's breath was taken away. It was a 14 carrot pink diamond in a shape of a heart. It was the biggest diamond she had ever seen. She knew his family was rich but not that rich.

"Lana Lang." He started taking her hand in his. "Lana I've been in love with you ever since I laid my eyes on you. You are the air I breathe and the reason why I get up in the morning. Would you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?"

"Whitney…we are just so young."

"I know and I don't mean now. It is more like a promise ring. It represents us always being faithful to one another in hopes of one day we get married. We will get the big house with lots of kids and have the 2.5 kids. Lana…I want everything with you."

"This is just so unexpected."

"Lana please… say you'll be my wife." Whitney grabbed her hand and placed the ring on the tip of her finger. Lana was lost for words.

Whitney just looked so hopeful looking up at her waiting for an answer. She didn't know what to say. If Lana turned him down then Whitney would be crushed and she couldn't help but feel responsible if everything fell apart for him. If she turned him down and he lost concentration on his future then it would on her. She cared about Whitney so much and has been there as Whitney worked himself up to the top. She couldn't be the person to bring everything down.

Her heart was with Kal and her head was with Whitney. Whitney was the more practically choice. She couldn't just let him down.

"Yes… I'll marry you."

Thrilled he slipped the ring onto her finger and lifted her up bringing her up in his arms and twirling her in his arms.

"Nell." Whitney called out. "Nell! She said yes"

Lana heard Nell gasp in excitement as she flew down the steps and brought Lana up in her arms. "You will not regret this Lana. Whitney is a good man."

"Goddamn we are getting married." Whitney kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tightly. "We are getting married." He muttered softly.

"Okay, well we can continue this excitement tomorrow. You both still have school tomorrow so Whitney." Nell placed her hands on his back and directed him towards the door. "It is time for you to leave."

"Thanks for everything Nell." Whitney smiled giving her one last hug before leaving.

Nell walked back into the living room and saw Lana sitting Indian style on the coach gazing at the ring.

"Beautiful isn't it." Nell said taking a seat next to her.

"Yea, it really is."

"This is just the beginning Lana. Whitney is going to be able to provide a good life for you. You won't ever have to struggle a day in your life."

"Do you think I am ready for this?"

"You will see Lana." Nell said kissing her on the forehead. "Things will fall into place. Whatever is meant to happen will happen and I am telling you…you and Whitney are destined"

Nell yawned barely able to keep her eyes opened. "Now if you excuse me I am going to bed before I pass out. Goodnight honey."

Lana watched Nell's retrieving form head up the steps. Lana looked back down her ring. She was someday going to become Mrs. Lana Fordman. Her mind kept telling her that it was the right thing to do but her heart…

Lana reached for the cell phone and scrolled down her numbers. Seeing Kal's name she pressed the send button and it began to ring.

"Hello." Lana heard is face and smiled. She loved hearing his husky voice.

"Baby," Lana said softly feeling a tear run down her cheek.

"Lana? What happened…are you alright?"

"No, I'm fine I just need to see you…can you come over."

"I'll be there in a minute."

The phone hung up and Lana hit the end button. She knew that Kal would try to go through her window again. Lana made her way upstairs and took a deep breath.

She had no idea what she was getting herself into.

* * *

Lana jumped in fright as she entered the room only to see Kal already sitting on her bed waiting for her. Seeing Lana enter the room Kal stood up quick and embraced her in his arms. He breathed in her hair and sighed in relief that he was finally able to hold her in his arms. He knew that tonight was the night of the dinner and couldn't stop thinking about her. Lois even offered a little preview of what he was going to get if he won the bet but as soon as Lana called him, he was off like no one's business. 

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Kal, I'm fine but how did you get here so fast?"

"Uh, I was in the neighborhood," He smiled as he grabbed the flowers he brought for her from the bed. "Here I got these for you." Kal handed the flowers to Lana and Lana accepted breathing them in.

"Lilacs," Lana said surprised. "How did you know these were my favorite flowers?"

"I actually didn't." Kal answered shyly as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "I just saw them in a display as I was walking past a flower shop and they just reminded me of you." Kal had never given woman flowers before. It was usually one nightstand and he never saw them again. He only made an exception if the same girl was willing to pay a little extra with a night with him.

"They're beautiful." Lana took one more sniff before placing them in an empty vase she had on her nightstand. "Thank you."

"No problem." Kal said nodding.

Lana placed them in the vase but didn't turn around. She put her hands up against the dresser as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

When Lana didn't turn around Kal furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hey, what's going on with you," Kal asked as he came up behind Lana and put his hands on her shoulders making her jump a bit.

Kal flinched slightly seeing her so tense. She was acting as if his touch was disgusting her.

"Did something happen at dinner," He asked slowly bringing his hands back onto her shoulders as he rubbed them slightly trying to get the tension out of them.

"It's nothing." Lana stepped out of his embrace and turned to face the wall.

Kal saw how Lana's body shook and realized that something wasn't right. Kal grabbed Lana by the arm and turned her around to face him. She kept her head down not wanting him to see her saddened face.

"Lana you are being ridiculous," Kal laughed putting his finger under her chin and lifted it up too look at him. Kal's stomach turned seeing tears fall down her face. He didn't know why but seeing Lana like this so sad made him angry.

"Baby, what happened…did Whitney try something tonight…" Kal asked his voice laced with concerin. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, no nothing like that." Lana said putting her hands on her chest trying to calm him down. She could tell that she was upsetting him. She knew that Whitney did try something Kal wouldn't hesitate but to strike back and that was oddly comforting to her.

"Then what" Kal asked grabbing Lana's hands and kissing her knuckles. Kal rubbed her fingers trying to get her calm down and Lana loved the gentle way he always took care of her. However, when she felt his hands tightened around her hands she realized she forgot to take the ring off her finger.

She meant to hide it in her dresser before he came over but didn't have a chance seeing him already in her room.

Kal dropped Lana's hands and only held the left one up. Lana looked down not wanting to see his expression. Kal ran his thumb over the ring and felt like he was going to explode.

"Lana, I refuse to be one of those guys that jumps to conclusions and blows up over nothing so I am going to ask you this once and I want a straight answer."

Lana whimpered and only nodded agreeing to his terms.

"What the fuck is this ring doing on your finger?"

Lana took a deep breath trying to get her feelings in check. She looked up into his eyes. She saw sadness mixed with anger and just seeing him look so hurt made a completely new set of tears.

"Lana, what is this ring doing on your finger." He asked more forcefully.

"Kal I uh…I never meant to hurt you."

Kal backed away studying her expression. Was she being serious? Was this some sort of test to prove his loyalty to her?

"So what happened? I mean I thought you were going to break it off with him and now you're engaged?"

"It all just happened so fast." Lana put hand on her forehead trying to get her thoughts in order. "I mean I had every intention of breaking up with him and then… he…he… proposed. I mean for so long he had been pulling away and I just felt so alone…and then you happened."

"So what I was just something to occupy your time with. Just somebody to play with until things were right with Whitney again." He blurted out angry tears starting to form in his eyes.

"NO!" She yelled out forcefully. "No… That was not how it happened. It's just I have been with Whitney ever since I could remember. It was always just a given that I would end up with him. Even when were younger he gave me a promise ring that mean we would always be together"

"I remember that" Kal said with a blank stare on his face.

"You remember what…the ring?" Lana asked confused. "But…how"

"It doesn't matter."

Kal remembered that day like it was yesterday. Kal heard Whitney's Porsche pull up in front of her house. Kal was lying down in the barn trying to get some sleep after a long night of partying. The Kent's refused to let him inside after disobeying them yet again. So instead, he would spend his nights in the barn. Hearing the car pull up Kal ran to his telescope and watched Whitney and Lana swinging on the porch blissfully making out.

The next thing Kal knew Whitney was down on one knee proposing and Lana gleefully accepted jumping up and down. Even though it wasn't a real proposal, it was symbolic. That no matter what happened they would always be together.

"Kal please don't get upset."

"Don't get upset…don't get upset…how the fuck would you like me to react Lana." Kal inched closer causing Lana to back up "Would you like me to congratulate you and wish you all the luck with Whitney."

"Kal stop!"

"Would you like me to help you arrange the fucking wedding," Kal inched forward some more until finally her back hit the wall. "Would you like me to let you go without a fight?"

"Kal…please"

Lana hated to see Kal this upset. She didn't want to be with Whitney but she knew that if she tried to break free from him that he could destroy Kal. Whitney's family was one of the richest and powerful families in Smallville…aside from Lex Luthor. Being with Kal would send Whitney over the edge and she didn't know what he would do.

"Well, you can forget it." He continued. "You and I are a part for each other." Kal brought his hand up against her cheek and caressed it making Lana shiver.

"You see, you can't hide it from me. Your mind is saying one thing but your body." Kal watched as Lana closed her eyes parting her lips slightly enjoying the feeling of Kal's body being so close. Lana shivered as she felt Kal's hand reach down in between her legs and caressed her middle. Lana's eyes opened in shock and stared into her eyes as he touched her. "Says another" He leaned in and licked her lips not allowing it to go further.

Kal leaned up causing Lana to whimper leaning her head to try to capture his lips. He teased her by backing away and reaching out of her grasp completely.

"Now I don't know what is going on with you Lana or even why you agreed to marry him but you mark my words, I will find out." He said pointing his finger at her. "But you are mine do you understand me."

Hearing Kal be so possessive was a turn on but hearing herself being spoken to as if she was someone's property was infuriating her.

"I am no one's property."

Kal looked at her and laughed before capturing her lips. Kal pressed Lana up against the wall and held her arms above her head. He kissed her hard and long making sure she knew that she was his. He wanted to make sure that he was so deep into her system that even the touch of another man would disgust her.

Kal felt satisfied as he pulled away seeing Lana's lips plump and breathless. Kal walked over to the window and stood on the ledge. He turned his head around to look at her, she still against the wall. "He's cheating on you, you know" Was all Kal said before jumping out.

Lana snapped out of her haze realizing what Kal had just said. She ran over to the window expecting him to be climbing down the tree but looking out she saw no one.

He was gone.

REVIEWS!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey Everyone!

I have felt bad about not updating as often as soon so I came up with this. I tried to make it as long as possible and give you guys something to tie you over. I should update again very soon!

Enjoy!

* * *

Kal lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling contemplating what his next move was going to be. He knew that Whitney was cheating on Lana. The problem was proving it.

How was everything so screwed up? His life was perfect. Rich girls would throw money at him just to show them a good time. Of course they were married half of the time but that was what made it that much sweeter. The fact that their husbands couldn't do something he could.

Then there was Lois. She was always someone that he knew he wanted to be with. When the world turned their back on him, he swore everyone off. He wanted to show everyone that he could make it on his own. Than Lois moved to Smallville and she was just as messed up as he was. They were a perfect match.

Therefore, when the opportunity came to sleep with her again just by getting little Miss Virgin in his bed seemed like a dream come true. What he wasn't counting on was falling in love with her…

Falling in love

Was he in love with Lana Lang? No, that wasn't possible; he had only gotten to know her only a couple of weeks ago. There was no way that Kal Kent was in love…no way.

Rubbing his hands over his face Kal took a deep breath before looking over to the nightstand. The black clock that he bought a couple of days ago read 10:00. He was wiped and was ready to sleep for eternity. However, he knew that he couldn't sleep until he figured something out.

"How do I look?"

Kal looked over too the doorway and his eyes widened. Lois was standing in a black laced corset…his favorite.

"Hot date tonight," Kal asked sitting up trying to sound annoyed when in reality seeing Lois in that outfit made him stir a little in his pants.

"No, not really I just want to show you what you will be missing out on when I win the bet." Lois said smugly walking into the room smiling putting her hands on her hips.

"So not much huh," Kal smiled leaning back against the bed. "You can go now."

"What has got your nannies in a twist?" Lois asked crawling onto the bed and straddling his waist.

"It's nothing." Kal said sighing.

"Oh, come on you seem so tense." She said innocently. "Let me make it better." Lois positioned herself on top of his member and grinded her hips against his.

Kal hissed feeling a sensation run through his body. Lois leaned over to rub her hand over his chest when the doorbell rang.

Sighing in relief Kal grabbed Lois by the hips making her laugh and pushed her off to the side.

"I'll get it." Lois got up from the bed and walked out of his room. Grabbing a robe she found nearby she quickly put it on and opened the door.

"I did it Lois."

Lois eyes widened realizing who it was. "Wow you look hot." Whitney said looking her over.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lois said as she grabbed Whitney by his jacket and pulled him inside.

"I did it Lois…I actually did it."

"Shhh, would you keep your voice down. Kal is in right in the next room," Lois looked at Whitney motioning for him to sit down as she ran back to Kal's room. She peeked her head in and saw him lying down with his eyes already closed. She breathed a sigh of relief realizing that he must have fallen asleep.

Lois closed the door gingerly as to not wake him up and walked back into the kitchen.

"Okay, Whitney what exactly did you do?" Lois asked taking a seat next too him.

Whitney went through the events that happened tonight. Everywhere from buying her flowers, to what happened during dinner and right down to the proposal.

"Did you buy her the pink diamond ring just like I told you to?"

"Yup, and she absolutely loved it."

"That's my boy." Lois smugly smiled reaching for his shirt and passionately kissing him on the lips.

Lois pulled back smiling smugly seeing Whitney look speechless and went to the kitchen cupboards. "I think now is a wonderful time to celebrate." Lois reached into the liquor and took out a body of champagne.

"So what did her Aunt say when you asked her for permission to ask Lana's hand in marriage." She asked handing a champagne class to Whitney and poured him a cup after taking a swig of it first.

"Are you kidding me?" Whitney laughed taking a sip. "Nell absolutely adores me. She was thrilled when I suggested marriage."

"Excellent. Now all I have got to do is convince Kal that Lana doesn't care about him and he will finally be mine."

"Geez, don't you think this is a little twisted. I mean you single handily ruining people's lives here."

"What like mine is so fucking perfect," Lois said standing up swinging her glass around racing her voice a bit. "Life screwed me over a long time ago. My family turned their backs on me just like Kal's family turned their back on him. He and I were meant to be together. It wasn't just by some miracle that we found each other… it's destiny." Lois stated sitting back down.

"Okay, than why did you even suggest the bet in the first place. I mean he was already yours."

"No he was not mine." She yelled slamming her hand down on the table. "We were living together and Kal didn't want to mess up our situation. The only way I could ensure that he and I would sleep together again was if he tried getting Lana into bed and failed." Lois stated rolling her eyes. "Wasn't counting on that little tramp to ruin things and make him fall in love with her."

"Hey, watch it" He said looking at her. "That is my future wife you are talking about."

They both looked at each other and smiled before clinging their glasses together and finishing last of their drink.

Suddenly Lois turned hearing sounds coming from the other room. "Shit." Lois cursed standing up.

"You have got to go…if Kal sees you here not only will he kill us both but it will ruin everything."

Whitney went for his jacket not having to been told twice and ran towards the door.

"I'll come by later tonight and reward you for a job well done." Lois smirked grabbing his center and kissed him hard on the lips.

She opened the door and closed it just in time for Kal to come out. "Who was at the door?" Kal asked with his arms crossed in front of him.

"No one" Lois said pushing her hair out of her face. "It was no one." She walked passed him by felt her arm being pulled.

Kal stared into her eyes trying to read her expression. Lois didn't let anything show. Kal let her go watching her slip away into the other room.

Seeing her close the door Kal ran his hand through his hair as he grabbed the opened champagne bottle from the table and gulped some down.

He stared walking towards the couch when he stepped a piece of paper on the floor and it caught his eye.

Kal picked it up and looked it over. It was letter from the couch saying that practice was cancelled this Wednesday and was moved to Friday. On the top it was addressed too 'Whitney Fordman'

'Now what would a letter addressed to Whitney be doing in my apartment.' Kal whispered to himself as he took another sip of his drink and sat down onto the couch.

"Forget the cham…" Lois looked over at Kal's questioning look. "pagne."

"Lois dear," Kal got up and swigged his left hand over her shoulder. "Would you like to explain to me, why there is something of Tightass' in my apartment"

"Don't you mean our apartment" Lois said angrily grabbing the paper from his hand and scrunching it up with her left hand.

She went over the liquor cabinet and took out a bottle beer. She the cap against the edge of the cabinet and pushed it open with her hand.

"It was Whitney at the door wasn't it?"

"If you must know…yes," she said taking a seat at the table.

"Well, he wasn't here long…must have been a quick fuck." He said with disgust sitting down.

"Actually no, he was just here to tell me the good news about his engagement to Lana." She smiled smugly. "Guess I win the bet after all. It has been a fun ride and all but you lose. Now be a good little boy…my bed sheets need a good cleaning."

Kal grunted leaning forward getting right into her face. "Don't be so sure about that." He said leaning up. "I have a plan."

Kal grabbed the bottle again and headed to his room. "No worries Lois, the only thing you'll be riding is me." He said closing his door again.

Lois stopped mid sip. 'He had a plan?' She was hoping this little announcement would smash his hopes of winning the bet but it was only making him work harder.

Things weren't going as planned.

Kal went into his closet and took out his video camera. If there was any chance of getting Whitney away from Lana then he needed to catch Whitney in the act.

Then there would be proof and he could finally work on being with Lana. Whitney was starting to be a pain in his ass and he needed to be removed…and fast.

Kal smiled holding the camera up and he knew exactly how to do that.

* * *

Kal walked into the gym with his video camera in hand and hid around the corner by the boys' locker room. Kal knew that Whitney usually met with his flavor of the week during 4th period…his only free time. Flipping the switch on the camera a bright light shone on his face. Now all he had to do was be patient and wait.

Once he catches Whitney in the act, Whitney would be screwed and Lana would be free. The gym echoed as a door opened.

_Showtime._

Peeking his head out, Kal lifted the camera up to his face and pressed record. Kal watched as Whitney and a girl that seemed a bit taller than Whitney fumble inside the gym.

Kal watched as Whitney smiled as he gripped the girl's hips and brought her closer to him. He heard the girl giggle and seductively push him away. She started humming a song and unzipped her jacket and threw it onto the floor.

Kal looked down onto the jacket that was thrown and could have sworn he had seen that jacket before. He could have sworn it looked like the same jacket that he got Lois for her twenty first birth… Kal raised his eyes recognizing it. "Day."

_Mother fucker_

_This is not happening_

_Yes, it is happening_

_How is this happening?_

Whitney shifted his body and revealing the girl's face.

_Lois._

Kal held his tongue cursing at himself. Kal wanted more than anything to make his appearance known and bitch Lois out but knew that he needed to get enough footage to help Lana out.

Whitney brought Lois over to the bleachers and led them underneath it. Kal turned his head a bit using his super hearing making sure to keep his camera on them and listened in.

"This is just a preview for a job well done." Lois went to the hem of her shirt and ripped it off.

"Come to papa." Whitney growled as he brought his hands up and squeezed her breasts making Lois moan.

"Yea, you better enjoy me because once you and Lana get married you won't be able to have this anymore." She smiled running her hands over her body.

Kal looked on feeling his blood boil. That bitch was the one behind all of this. He knew that she was twisted but not that much. What Kal couldn't figure out was why she doing it. Did she really want to see him on his hands and knees cleaning that badly?

Figuring he had enough footage, Kal sped away not being able to take anymore. He needed to get to Lana.

Lana and Nell sat downstairs on the couch looking over Bridal magazines. Even though Whitney's proposal was more of a promise than an actual proposal Nell insisted that they could never be over prepared.

"Oh, Lana I think you would look heavenly in this dress." Nell picked up the magazine and showed a wedding dress worth over 3000 dollars.

"Are you kidding me?" Lana sighed feeling a headache coming on. "Can we even afford a dress like that?"

"Well nothing is too expensive for the future Mrs. Fordman."

"Nell" Lana slightly yelled taking aback her aunt. "I am NOT…let me repeat…NOT getting married right now. I can't see how you can sit here and basically shove me away like I am nothing."

"Honey, I am just trying to look out for you. I know that you a bit young to understand this but stability is an important thing and I truly think that Whitney can give you that."

"Well, if you believe money is that important then why don't you marry him?" Lana shoved the magazine out of her face and stood up exasperated.

"Lana I just want what's best."

Lana felt her anger start to diminish a bit seeing a hurtful expression on her aunt's face. "Nell, I'm sorry I snapped." Lana sat back down and took her aunts hand into hers. "It's just I am still only 17 and I have the whole future in front of me…marriage is the furthest thing from my mind."

Nell nodded feeling a little foolish pushing this on her. "I know and I am sorry Lana but I know what happens when you let lust and passion take over your head."

Lana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?

"Kal Kent"

Lana closed her eyes and laughed a bit tilting her head back. "So is this what it is all about?" She asked. "Are you afraid I am going to run off with Kal Kent?"

"Honey, I know how guys like that can be. They are very forceful and they can be very persuading. I just want you to make the right decision."

"Nell I don't think I am ready to be with Kal or Whitney or anyone else for that matter. I've got time to figure things out. I promise you as soon as I figure it out you will be the first to know." Nell nodded as Lana leaned in and gave her aunt a hug.

Lana lifted her eyes up hearing a thump coming from upstairs. "Nell, I need to use the bathroom…will you excuse me for a moment."

"Of, course dear," Lana smiled at her aunt that faded as she started a quick pace upstairs. Seeing a bat near the staircase Lana quickly grabbed it and gingerly entered her room seeing Kal turn around in excitement.

"Geez, Kal don't do that to me. I thought you were some sort of robber."

"A robber that would climb a million stories to get into the house." He scoffed walking towards Lana. "Yea right," He smiled grabbing her hips and bringing her towards him. "Now, be a good little girl and put the bat down." He commanded as he went straight for her neck.

Lana sighed feeling his touch. Her grip loosened as she felt her body start to melt against his. The bat dropped and Kal pushed it away with his foot while grabbing her ass and lifting her up to him.

Lana crawled up his body and let herself be carried to the bed. Kal leaned her down as he kissed her and groaned when he felt her center brush up against him. He devoured her mouth and plunged his tongue into hers. Lana felt Kal's hands go under her shirt and work there way up to her breasts.

"God Kal," Lana groaned. "What has gotten into you?"

Kal smiled seductively loving the way she looked when she was being pleasured. "Not now baby, I have some very good news but right now…" Kal trailed off kissing the center of her throat.

"I want to kiss make you kiss feel good." Lana felt her body starting to shake when Kal reached down and started undoing the button of her pants.

Kal felt Lana stiffen as she realized what he wanted to do. Kal looked up and just looked into her eyes with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry baby we will get there but not tonight." He leaned in and kissed her lips. "You're not ready."

Lana blushed slightly knowing what he was insinuating and he was right she wasn't ready for that but that didn't mean they couldn't do other things.

When Kal felt that Lana started to relax Kal kissed her once, before lowering himself down her body. Lana instantly pushed herself up giving him room. They were only on a single person bed not giving him much room to work with.

Kal crawled off the bed and kneeled in front of her. He grabbed her hips and brought her body close to him. When the button was undone, Kal unzipped her jeans and smiled bringing them down slowly.

"Baby, Nell is right downstairs." She said worriedly. "What if she comes up here?"

"Then you are just going to have to keep it quiet." Kal smiled smirked as Lana bit her bottom lip when her jeans came off tossed to the side. She wasn't sure she could keep it quiet. He was already having a huge impact on her body.

Kal looked at her choice of underwear and felt himself stir seeing what she was wearing…or not wearing. "A thong huh," He smirked looking at her.

Lana shrugged her shoulders confidently when on the inside she was embarrassed. "What can I say?"

"Well I like it." He reached for the strings but stalled. "It's kinky."

Lana felt her breathing quicken and didn't know if she was willing to go through with this.

"Baby," He whispered.

Lana leant her head up and looked at him. "Huh"

"Are you okay with this?"

"Yea, it's just that I haven't done this before."

"Don't worry," He said reassuringly. "I will make this feel really good."

Lana nodded giving Kal the okay. Kal went right back to work pulling the thong down and revealing her hairless center.

Once the thong was off, Lana felt herself starting to calm down a bit. She was more worried over the anticipation than the actual act itself. She knew that Kal wouldn't do anything she wasn't ready for.

Lana being as naïve as she was not knowing what Kal was going to do. She felt him grab her hips and pull her body towards his mouth. Lana's eyes widened when she felt Kal's tongue licking her dry.

It felt different at first and she wasn't sure if she liked it but when his tongue flicker over her clit a warm sensation came over her body. Lana gripped the covers and tilted her head back groaning.

Grabbing the nearest pillow Lana pulled it onto her face not sure, if she could keep quiet.

Kal used the techniques that he mastered so well to make Lana feel good. Lana threw the pillow when she felt his very skilled fingers enter her. He first inserted one finger so she could get used to the sensation and later inserted two and then three feeling her completely relaxed.

Lana had to be cautious not to scream out feeling him pleasure her. His fingers worked over time having her pre-cum on his fingers acting as an easy lubricant. Kal took his thumb and rubbed her clit relentlessly as Lana's body thrashed around.

"My god Kal…that feels…"

"Shhh, remember to stay quiet."

That proved to be impossible as she felt warm sensation starting to stir in her stomach. Kal knew she was going over the edge when he felt her walls tighten around his hand. Kneeling up he crawled up over her body and kissed her sticking his tongue hard down her throat making her scream into his mouth.

When Lana's screams went into whimpers Kal leaned up and looked into her eyes.

"How was that?" He asked knowing the answer.

"If you…" Lana tried. "If you can get me to feel like that just using your hands… I would absolutely hate to find out how it feels when we actually do it." She said smiling blissfully.

Kal laughed rolling off her body. Kal reached for her thong and her jeans and threw it back at her.

"So what is that you wanted to show me?" Lana asked trying to get her head straight pulling up her thong.

Kal kissed her lips once more before going to the desk and picking up his camera

"This." He said opening it up and pushing play.

Lana grabbed the camera in shock sitting on the bed watching the images in front of her.

"Is that…"

"Yea, yes it is." Kal took a seat next to her and looked at the screen with her.

"When was this recorded?" Lana asked thinking this could be too good to be true.

"This afternoon," Kal maneuvered his body behind her straddling her as Lana leaned back into his body.

"Who is this girl?"

"Well that would be Lois…" He said clenching his jaw. "My slut of a roommate."

Lana looked at the picture more closely. She could have sworn she had seen this woman before.

"Wait, is this the girl I saw that time in the bathroom?"

"You mean the day I got you off." He asked smiling smugly.

Lana blushed. "You know what I mean."

"Than yea…that's her."

Lana craned her neck and looked him confused. "I thought you lived alone."

"It's a long story." He said trying to change the subject. There were things he was going to have to tell her eventually but right now, all he was worried about was getting Whitney away from Lana.

"Kal do you know what this means."

"Yes baby." He smiled kissing her. "This means that you are free and…" He grabbed the camera and pushed it over the side. He pulled at her body and she turned around in his hold facing him. "You are all mine."

Lana happily turned her body and grabbed his face kissing him deep and hard. Kal obliged getting into the kiss when someone knocked on the door.

"Lana honey, are you alright?"

"Fuck" Kal cursed under his breath. Lana took a deep breath and got up trying desperately to fix herself up.

"No, just ignore it." Kal whined pulling at her arm.

"Kal," She giggled. "If I don't answer her she will come inside"

"So," He shrugged. "Then she will see who you really belong to." He pulled her down and kissed her. Feeling Kal grab her ass Lana almost forgot Nell was even at the door.

"Lana?" Nell questioned again turning the doorknob but finding it locked.

"Coming," Lana pushed at Kal and grabbed his arm pulling his off the bed and over towards the closet.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" He cursed. Lana opened the door and ushered him inside.

"Please." Lana pleaded. "Just stay quiet."

"Alright fine but I better get a treat for this later." Lana smiled as he whined like a little baby.

"Promise," Lana said.

"Fine," He said relenting

Lana closed the door and straightened herself out. She went over to the entrance and opened the door.

"Lana." Nell said suspiciously pushing herself into the room.

"Do you need anything?" Lana asked trying to keep her breathing under control.

"Well, I did come upstairs to talk to you about Whitney and to apologize…" Nell trailed off seeing a leather jacket on her bed. Nell went over and picked it up. "Uh, and this belong to?"

"Me!" She quickly blurted without thinking.

"To you" Nell asked unconvinced.

Lana just nodded and closed her eyes when a thump came from the closet.

Nell and Lana both looked over to the closet and Lana felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest.

"What was that?" Nell asked walking over to the closet and Lana had to think of something quick.

"I bought a knew pair of shoes today." She said quickly maneuvering her body in front of the closet and smiled sheepishly. "It probably just fell or something. I'll get it later."

Lana hoped that Nell would believe her story and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding seeing Nell was going to drop it.

"Alright then," Nell walked over too the bed and patted the space next to her wanting Lana to sit next to her.

Lana walked over and Nell grabbed her hands. "Now honey I am sorry that I have been so pushy lately it's just…" Nell caressed Lana's left hand and was shocked when she didn't feel a ring on it.

"Lana, where is the ring that Whitney bought you." Nell asked.

Lana looked down at her hand and saw indeed that her ring was missing. Lana didn't even notice that it was gone. "Oh, I took it off so I could take shower." She blurted out since it was the first thing that popped into her head. "I must have just forgotten to put it on."

"Lana, dear you must be more careful. I want you to go in there and put in on immediately…we will talk later."

Lana shook her head in agreement and started walking over to the bathroom. Nell stood up and walked towards the door.

Nell was about to leave but turned back around and looked at her niece. "Lana, just remember what I said…stay away from Kal Kent. He is bad news and cannot be trusted." With that, she closed the door and left.

Lana put her head against the wall and thought it was a Miracle that she didn't get caught. Lana walked over to the closet and opened it to a very smug Kal. "Looking for this?" He asked holding up her wedding ring.

Lana reached up to grab it but Kal was quicker pulling it out of reach. "Kal" Lana said his name in exasperation. Lana jumped up to grab it and Kal found it amusing watching this girl who was not even 5'5 trying to crawl up a 6'2 guy's body.

"So I am bad news huh." He laughed sticking the ring in his back pocket. He grabbed her hips and brought her closer. He leaned in and kissed her. Lana tried to hold back trying to act mad but couldn't.

Lana pushed Kal away and put her hands in front of her. "How did you even get the ring?"

"Easy," He said. "I just slipped it off in between the moaning and curing in pleasure"

Lana's blushed and scrunched up her nose. "God, I love it when you do that. You have the cutest nose I have ever seen."

"You and your obsession with my nose." Lana walked to the bed and started to straighten it out. She didn't need Nell to get even more suspicions of her little evil doings. She was shocked that Nell didn't notice before how messy her bed really was.

"So, why am I bad news?" He asked coming up behind her.

"She thinks you are going to corrupt me." She sighed as she folded the blanket up and placed it on the foot of her bed. A chill came over the room and Lana saw the window was still opened from when Kal came inside. Lana walked over to the window and closed it.

When she turned back around Kal was lying back with his arms under his head. His shoes and shirt was off and Lana was a little taken aback at the sight of his chiseled.

"Like what you see?" He asked smugly.

Lana just rolled her eyes crawling on her bed and settling beside him.

"Man, you've got the biggest ego I have ever seen. Just thank god you are gorgeous."

Lana spooned up against Kal and rested her head on his chest. She sighed in contentment feeling Kal's fingers massaging her head.

"Mmmm that feels heavenly." Kal smiled.

Lana drew circles on his body and Kal sighed at her touch. "Stay with me tonight." Lana said breaking the comfortable silence.

Kal stopped moving and looked down at her face. "What about your Aunt, Lana?" Aren't you afraid she will find us like this?"

"We will just set the clock so you can get out of here in time. Besides, I don't really care. Nell's got to know that you are the one that I want to be with." Lana looked up and ran her finger of his lips. Kal looked at her seriously opening his mouth and slightly biting her finger. Lana smiled reaching for her clock and setting it on 5:30. Then she placed her head back on his body and closed her eyes instantly falling into a blissful sleep.

Kal sighed holding her tighter against his body. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to stay the night. This was getting way too personal for him. In only a short amount of time, he went from player to boyfriend.

Besides all that once Lana found out what he did and how they even started, he wasn't sure if she was ever going to speak to him again. He needed to keep himself unattached just in case she broke his heart.

Not to mention he was from a planet called Krypton. That was the main reasons why he never got so involved with a woman. Sure there were a few where he thought he could get serious with but what would happen down the road when he revealed who and what he truly was.

He highly doubted any woman would still want to be with him after they found out he was from a planet called Krypton and could do things no man in earth could and having the possibility that he was sent here so he could take over the human race.

However lying there and hearing Lana's breaths, he didn't have the heart to leave her. If she was going to reject him then he needed to spend as much time with her as possible hoping that she would understand.

He hoped though he was able to show Lana that he really did care and it hadn't been about the game in a while. He was just going to have to make her see.

Kal closed his eyes and felt himself drifting off.

He was just going to have to make her see.

REVIEWS!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Kal shot up in pain as a piercing ringing blared in his ears. With his eyes wide opened, he placed his hands on ears and toppled over the bed in pain. The ringing seemed to be getter louder and more intense by the moment. He looked over at Lana to see if she was experiencing the same type of pain, he was but found her sound asleep. He watched her body flop over to his side and hug his pillow against her tiny frame.

Kal didn't understand why he seemed to be the only one who could here this sound. Kicking the covers of himself and making sure not to wake Lana Kal grabbed his clothes, and slipped it on himself quickly. Putting on his leather jacket a voice came to him.

'Come to me my son.'

Kal zipped out of the room fast and sped along the roads of Smallville. Moments later, he found himself at the Kent farm. He zipped into the storm cellar and frantically threw selves off there hinges looking for the one thing that would make the pain stop…the key.

"Son?" A voice called out to him.

Kal turned around to see Jonathan Kent coming down the stairs.

"Where is it?" He growled throwing tools and cabinets as if they were nothing.

Jonathan looked at his son in confusion. Kal hadn't been back in home in years and all of the sudden his boy was here. It wasn't as if Jonathan and his wife didn't care about him when they threw him out. No it was the very opposite. They felt like they weren't being good enough parents and thought if he operated alone that it would be better for all of them. Kal was never normal after all.

"What is this all about son?" Jonathan asked taking a few more steps forward ducking when a shelve flew across his head.

"The key…where is the fucking key."

"It's not down here" Kal looked over his shoulder in frustration. He looked at his earth father in anger as he quickly grabbed him by the collar and held him up against the wall.

"Where is it?" He demanded.

"Son, please I can't…I can't breath."

Kal looked him over and slowly released him onto his feet. "I will not ask again…where is the key?"

Jonathan looked up at his son as he grabbed his neck taking deep long breaths. "Your mother has it." Jonathan stated.

Kal didn't let Jonathan say another word as he zipped into the kitchen where he saw Martha standing over the counter cooking her famous peach cobblers. Martha felt a gust of wind against her skin blowing off papers and kitchen instruments off the counter.

"Kal," Martha gasped in surprise.

"I need the key…where is the key." Kal asked walking inside and quickly opening the counters. He pushed the dishes and cups aside to see if it was hidden somewhere in there but to no alas. When he couldn't find it, there he went straight for the living room looking through the couch and the tables.

"It's not in there." Martha called out.

Kal came back into the kitchen and looked at her. "Then where is it?"

Martha looked Kal over and saw the determination in his eyes. There must have been a very important reason why he needed that key so badly. Even when Kal was living with them he, he made it clear that he didn't want any part of his so-called destiny.

Martha went over the sink and opened the doors below where she stored all the cooking condiments. Reaching for the yellow flour bucket, she took it out and placed it onto the counter. Opening it up, she reached her hand inside and pulled out the octagon shaped symbol with Kryptonian symbols writing on it.

Kal instantly was by her side grabbing the key and before Martha could say, another word zipped out of there causing another gust of wind.

Martha stood there in shock. "Martha." Jonathan called out coming inside.

"In here."

Jonathan jogged inside and quickly wrapped his arms around his wife. Martha held on to him for dear life as a tear started running down her cheek. "Jonathan, please tell me that our son is going to be alright."

Jonathan rocked his wife and kissed her on the forehead. "I wish I knew."

Kal found zipped through streets of Smallville and within seconds found himself in the caves with ancient symbols drawn all over the walls that represented where he came from. The ringing seemed to cease letting the pain Kal was experiencing leave his body. Kal took a deep breath feeling his body relax.

Looking around the walls Kal saw the imprint of the key on the wall. Walking over Kal placed the key in the hole. The three corners of the symbols on the key lit up in red, blue and yellow and instantly a bright light penetrated through his body. Kal leaned his head back by the increasing amount of force that hit him. Knowledge overflowed in his mind and when the light stopped, Kal fell onto the ground with a thud.

Groaning Kal stood up carefully and placed his hand on his stomach. Suddenly he knew what he had to do. Kal learned that there was a secret room hidden in the cave. Knowing what he had to do a wall opened up revealing the secret room. In front of him was a stone that came from the ground. He stood in front of it and looked down. There were markings on it and place to put the key in. Kal looked at the key in hesitation before placing it in the slot. Kal was instantly surrounded by a vortex zipping him through a portal. Before Kal new, it he was in a snow-covered room. The wind blew in his hair and the falling snow covered his body.

"Hello" Kal yelled out in hopes of an answer. There was no one around. The place seemed to be deserted and empty.

Looking around all he could see was snow as far as the eye could see and a mountain with crystals that poked out of it. Kal gingerly walked over towards the crystals wondering if they could be a key to something. Before he placed his hands on it a voice called out too him stopping him mid-motion.

"My son," Came Jor-El's voice it was soft and tender almost as if father and son had never parted.

"Don't you ever fucking summon me like that again," Kal yelled.

"Kal-El I wish you would not direct anger towards me." Kal looked up toward the sky in anger. "I am here to help." The voice continued.

"What do you want?" Kal asked confused. He felt hatred towards his birth father for sending him away. He didn't know what he expected from him.

"My son the time is coming for you to fulfill your destiny. I have brought you here to start your training."

"My destiny," Kal scoffed. "The only destiny I have is to live without you. You fucked up my life as it is. You sent me to this god forsaken place and now you must live with it."

"Kal-El I will not let you make this decision for yourself. This is too important for you to turn your back on."

"What just like you turned your back on me? Why should I do you any favors?"

Silence filled the room for a moment almost as if his father didn't have an answer that would satisfy him. "Giving you up was the hardest thing I had ever had to do in my life. You must understand though that I had no other choice."

"Well that's great. Really that touches me right here." He said sarcastically putting his hand over his heart.

"Kal-El I know that you have anger towards me but that doesn't excuse your actions on earth or make your destiny any less important. I have kept track of you and I am saddened to find that you have lost your way. I am here to bring you back towards the right path."

"The right path," Kal yelled. "You mean taking control…ruling the people of earth."

"Kal-El you'll be a god among men. They are a flawed race, rule them with strength my son and that is where your greatness lies"

"My greatness?"

"It is your job to help the people of earth and become their ruler. You and only you can save the planet called earth. Is it so hard to believe with all the war and hardships in the world? I am afraid you are their last hope."

"What makes you think that I will listen to anything that you have to say?" I don't even know you. For all I know you could have been some sort of monster back on Krypton and expect me to become just like you." Kal put his hands in his pockets and leaned back against the crystals. "There is no way I will become like you."

"I am afraid that your destiny is far greater than your need to rebel against me."

"Well I don't care what you say. I won't do it. I won't let you dictate my life like you did with the people of Krypton. Look what happened when you were king. The planet was destroyed. I won't let you ruin my life like you ruined theirs. Do you hear me…I wont!

"Kal-El this is not a discussion. This is an order. I can see that now you are not ready but you will be in time. I will give you till the next full moon to come to terms with your destiny. You will have reminders along the way so do not forget about it. Remember son this will not go away. I suggest you say good-bye to the ones you love."

"I won't do it!" Kal yelled feeling anger seep through him. "Jor-El, do you hear me." Kal was met with only silence. "Jor-El" He yelled again. More silence. Kal hit the ground hard with his fist causing the ground to shake a bit. He slid down onto the floor and leaned his head back against the crystals. He wasn't going to do it. Jor-El didn't have that type of control over him. He was his own person and he wasn't going to let anyone tell him how to live his life.

No one!  
The sun shined brightly through the window and cast a glow over Lana's eyes. Lana groaned at the brightness reaching for a pillow and placing it over her head. Shifting her body over the right side of the bed Lana leaned her arm over expecting to find Kal laying next to her but was welcomed with nothing. It took a minute to realize that she was alone in the bed.

Kal was gone.

Lana didn't expect him to stay the night. She was just happy that she was able to fall asleep with him by her side. Last night was the best night sleep she had in years. She couldn't figure out how she was able to ever get a good night's rest without Kal by her side. It just seemed so natural lying next to him and knew she would never be able to sleep like that again without Kal by her side. Sure, she and Whitney had fallen asleep together before but it just always seemed so awkward.

Bringing her legs over to the side Lana slipped on a pair of slippers. Lana went for her dresser and leaned over to the bottom drawer to pull out her favorite pink robe.

"Oh, don't lean up I was enjoying the few." Lana jumped in surprise putting her hand over her chest at hearing his voice. Lana turned around and saw Kal smirking lying down on her bed.

"Kal," She gasped. "You really do like sneaking up on people don't you?" She laughed putting the robe over her left arm. "How did you do that? I didn't even see you come in." She asked in confusion as she walked over to the bed.

"Magic," He said grinning taking her by the hips and pulling her onto the bed.

"Kal," She giggled as he leaned her onto her back.

Kal leaned his head up and looked over Lana's beautiful features. He took his right hand and caressed her hair, putting a single strand behind her ear and smiled.

"What are you doing?" She asked smiling maneuvering her body a bit.

"I just want to remember this moment." He answered his face turning serious. Kal knew that this could be few of the last time, he would ever be with her like this, and he wanted to remember every bit of her.

"Hey" She said seriously bringing her hand up over his right cheek. "Are you sure your alright you seem a little out of it."

Kal loved the fact how in tune she seemed to be with him already. Even Lois never was able tell what he was feeling.

"Yea, I'm great."

Lana didn't believe him. He didn't have that mischief look in his eyes as if he usually did. Now they looked sad and scared almost like a frightened little boy as oppose to a grown man.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

"Okay" She smiled pecking him on the lips again. "But please let me up I have morning breath and I must look like a real mess." She said turning her eyes away from him and smiling.

"You're beautiful." He seriously stated as he looked down into her eyes. Lana looked back into his eyes seeing the sincerity in his words. Lana felt a chill run up her back and a tingle feeling in her stomach. She rolled her eyes and smiled pushing him off her making him roll over on his back. "You better watch out Kal people at school might just start seeing you as Mr. Sentimental." Lana teased.

"Hey I only speak the truth. I can't help if it considered or not" Kal said putting his hands up in the air. Lana stopped and turned towards him. "I don't know when this softer side of you came out but I think I am starting to like it." Lana pecked Kal on the lips and headed towards the bathroom. "I am going to go and take a shower."

"Want some company?" He asked standing up falling in step with her.

"In your dreams" She laughed.

"Every night baby," He retorted back.

Lana blushed rolling her eyes and slapping him on the arms slightly. "Look, I am going to go and take my shower. Lana turned and left the room giving him one more backwards glance before slipping into the bathroom.

"Oh god," She muttered as she looked in the mirror. Her hair had escaped her ponytail and was now all mussed from sleeping. Her makeup had faded and her eyes were slightly glossy from waking up.

After quickly brushing her teeth and her face, she ran put her brush through her hair and tied it into a neat bun. She wondered if Kal owned any brushes. Kal's hair always looked hand-combed. It was always going in a hundred different ways and for most guys it would make them look sloppy but with Kal, it worked. She grabbed a shirt that she put on the shower pole the night before and put it on herself. She then grabbed a pair of jeans and some socks and went back into her room.

"When was this taken?" Kal asked as he stood over Lana's desk and held a picture of her and Whitney.

Lana walked up beside him and looked at the picture in his hand. "Ah, well this was taken at Smallville's summer carnival last year." She said taking it from hands.

"We had a summer carnival." He asked looking back down at the picture.

Lana rolled her eyes and walked back to bed. "Yes, and I was in charge of it. I can't believe you didn't know we had a carnival. It was all the school could talk about last year." She said reaching her hand out for him.

Kal took it willingly and sat down on the bed next to her. "What can I say I wasn't really into school spirit"

Lana frowned taking putting the picture by her dresser. "This is why we didn't get to know each other until now." She said playing with the bangs that fell into his face.

"My only regret of never taken much of an interest." Kal said pulling Lana up onto his lap. Lana placed her head against his shoulder and intertwined her fingers with his. "Which is why Whitney was able to have you before me," He murmured sadly.

"Hey" She said softly putting her hand behind his neck. "You have me now. Soon we are going to expose Whitney for the kind of guy he really is and than we can finally be together."

"What about your Aunt," Kal asked. Lana looked down and sighed. "Don't worry about her. She might not like it at first but she wants me to be happy and you…" Lana maneuvered her body so she was facing him. "You make me happy."

"Good to know." He said simply embracing her into a hug.

Kal sighed into her touch. "Look baby I should go I need to go make arrangements with my roommate"

Kal stood up while Lana made herself comfortable on the bed. "Yea, how is that going to work?" She asked bringing a pillow in between her legs.

"Well Lois and I split the rent but I put in a little more than her. I get more service."

"More service?" Lana asked confused.

"Later" He said simply. Lana still didn't know what he did with his life and how he made so much money. He couldn't punch in ATM's all his life so being a male escort was his next best option.

Kal walked over to Lana and kissed her on the lips. "I will see you later." He said smiling as he crawled out the window and scaled down the tree.

Lana turned her body onto her back. She really hoped that Kal was going to be okay. Although she still didn't understand, what she was doing with him. He was just so secretive and she really didn't know anything about is life. What did he do for a living? Where exactly did he live? How did he end up living with Lois? And why was it he always seemed to appear out of nowhere?

Lana got up at hearing Nell's voice calling her to come downstairs. Knowing her aunt, she wanted to look over wedding dresses for her soon to be non-existent wedding. Lana didn't know that much about Kal but knew what she was feeling. She had never felt anything so intense in all the time she was Whitney. If this was dangerous and the wrong decision to make, then bring it on.

All she could think was…How could something that was so wrong, feel so right.

* * *

The next day Lana had gotten a call from Kal to be ready in 10 minutes. He had told her that he was going to take her out to lunch and there they could discuss what they were going to do about Whitney and Lois.

Lana called Nell at work and told her she was going to be out late with Chloe studying for a huge Chemistry test that was coming up. Lana felt relieved that Nell didn't push further and accepted her answer.

Lana dressed casual. She put on a simply top and a denim skirt to match. Sure enough 10 minutes later Kal sat in her driveway on his motorcycle.

Motorcycle? She has hoped to avoid riding that as much as possible but she knew that she would have to get over her fear soon. Not only that but she had put on a skirt because everything else was in the wash.

Locking the door behind her Lana walked up to Kal. Her heart stopped at the sight of him. Even though he was wearing his usual leather jacket and tight jeans, it seemed like she could never get enough. Did he always look this gorgeous 24/7

"You ready?" was all he asked, as he looked over her appearance. "Is that what you are wearing?" He asked smirking.

"Well you failed to mention that we would be riding on your bike." Lana said with her arms crossed in front of her body calm in spite of his mini embarrassment.

Kal sighed, taking off his jacket and placed it behind him acting like a shield covering the hot metal on his bike.

Lana smiled grateful as she hesitantly sat down. He seemed so calm, so natural and she was more nervous than she had ever been in her life.

Kal grabbed the extra helmet from the back and handed it to her. Lana reached out to grab the helmet but as she grabbed it, Kal pulled it back capturing her arm instead. His lips met hers quickly and she let out a moan telling him that she was enjoying the kiss. His lips moved slowly over hers, so soft and slow, not pushing for anything further and making her heart race.

When he pulled back, she opened her eyes quickly but soon found black again as he put the helmet on her head. She flipped the screen up and saw him smirking at her. He walked over to the bike and straddled it, turning to her and smirking.

He put on his own helmet flipping the screen down and jumping up to start the bike. Instinctively Lana wrapped her petite arms around his waist.

They zoomed through Smallville. Past the large buildings, passing cars with ease and she wondered why no cops had stopped them yet since he was clearly well over the speed limit and many times, he was driving on the wrong sides of the road, even when the line didn't permit passing. When he quickly zoomed around a car when there was another car coming the other way she gripped his stomach tighter and felt his stomach vibrate with his laugher as he quickly switched back into the right lane.

About ten minutes after leaving her house, they pulled down a dirt road that was close to where she lived.

Looking around she noticed that it was a normal looking house. It appeared to be two stories and a cute little flowerbed surrounded the structure. However, it seemed a little more broken down than most of the houses she thought but it was still cute.

Kal stopped the bike and took off his helmet turning to look at her as she took off her own helmet. "Where are we?" She asked feeling her stomach churn a bit. The house looked normal enough but what frightened her was the line of motorcycles parked outside.

"We are at my buddy's Pete's house." He said simply getting of the bike and grabbing her hand to help her off.

"I thought we were going out to lunch" She asked confused her body getting tenser as they made there way up the driveway.

"We are" He said wrapping an arm around her. "I just need to make a quick stop here. Pete is going to help us expose Lois and Whitney."

Lana looked at Kal confused. Why would some guy that she had never met before want to help her "Does your friend even know them?"

"He knows Lois." He stated with a bit distain in his voice. Lana noticed how his body tensed every time he said her name and wondered if he hated her that much why did they move in together in the first place?

"So he doesn't like Lois?" Lana asked as they approached the door.

"Let's just say Lois knows how to get around and made a few enemies along the way" He stated opening the door as if he already lived there.

They headed straight for the living room where three guys sat smoking and playing a game of poker.

"Kent! Long time no see" He smiled looking up from his hand a cigarette in his mouth that bounced up and down as he talked. Kal grinned seemingly knowing him as he walked inside and shake his hand with Lana and by his side.

"Fitzroy," Kal smiled. "When did they get let you out of jail?" Lana looked up at Kal her eyes wide. Seeing her reaction, Kal as well the guys on the couch started to laugh.

"Don't worry princess, I'm harmless." He said smiling taking another hit from his cigarette.

"Well I don't know about all that." Kal smirked playfully hitting him on the head making her feel a bit more relaxed seeing Kal be so easy going with them. Kal usually had his guard up with most people but with him, you could tell they had been friends for a long time.

"Shut up Kent, you know those charges were completely bogus." He said rolling his eyes taking one more puff and blowing it out as he put the grit into the ashtray. "I was home trying to get my beauty rest when that girl was raped. If it wasn't for your slut of a roommate none of the shit would have happened."

Lana ears perked hearing about Kal's roommate. What kind of girl was she? Almost as if knowing how Kal was feeling Lana held onto his arm and leaned, her head forward resting it on his chest.

"Who's your friend?" A second guy asked smiling, almost as if he just noticed her. The guy's eyes roamed over her body and felt like he was undressing her with his eyes.

Kal felt Lana tense and placed his hand on the small of her back to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

"This is Lana…my girlfriend." He stated with a piercing death glare aimed at him. As soon as those words came out of his mouth his face fell bringing his head down in regret that he ever said anything at all.

"That's right so fuck off" Fitzroy said winking at Lana. Lana gave a small smile and felt herself relax a bit. She didn't know why but she liked Fitzroy. He seemed to be the closest to Kal and had a soothing voice that made her feel comfortable.

"Where is he?" Kal asked still holding onto Lana.

"He's upstairs." They guy pointed "Kal nodded starting to walk out "I would knock first if I were you. He is uh…entertained at the moment." The guy said smirking. Kal smiled taking Lana's hand and pulling her towards the upstairs. Lana didn't get it. What was so bad about entertaining someone?

Walking through the house, Lana was surprised finding it a typical like house. Aside from the occasional guns on the counters and the very messy kitchen with dishes piled up a mile high it looked like an average everyday house.

Kal smiled watching Lana take in her surroundings. "Were you expecting a dump?" Kal whispered leaning down to ear making her body tingle.

Lana just raised her eyebrows and gave him a lop-sided smile shrugging her shoulders.

Approaching a room with double doors Lana could hear giggling from the inside. Kal just rolled his eyes entering the room. Lana was taken aback seeing a young man sitting on the couch with two girls sprawled all over pleasuring him.

Kal held onto Lana hand as they stood standing there in the middle of the room. Kal cleared his throat obviously amused. Pete moved the blonde-haired woman's face from his neck and looked up.

"Kent" He said obviously happy to see him. Pete pushed the girls off him and sat up a bit. "Leave" Pete ordered. Lana watched in surprise as the girls obeyed and then walked off. Actually listening to him, they gave her a look over before disappearing walking out.

"Please make yourself at home." Pete said standing up. He straightened out his clothes and walked over to the liquor cabinet taking out a bottle of champagne and three glasses.

Kal led Lana over to the couch and she made sure to snuggle up closely to his body making Kal smile.

"So what can I do for you lovely people?" He asked looking at Lana. Pete didn't have to ask who she was. Kal never brought over girls to the house. It just seemed too personal to bring over one of his many conquests. So seeing Kal being so protective of Lana he knew that she meant something to him.

"Lois" Was all Kal said accepting the glass that he was given, Pete's face immediately fell as he handed the second glass over to Lana. Lana accepted and smiled seeing Pete's body tense at her name as well.

"What did she do this time?" Pete asked leaning his body against the couch.

Kal proceeded to tell Pete the whole story…well almost the whole story. Kal explained how Whitney was Lana's boyfriend, and how he was working with Lois to keep them apart. He explained about the proposal and how it was all a set up from the beginning to get to him. The only part he left out was a bet. However, as Kal was telling Pete the story Pete could tell that he was leaving something out. He had known Kal almost his whole life and new when he was lying.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do about it?" Pete shrugged

"Well I was thinking since you hated Lois from the first moment you met her you can help us come up with a plan to expose them." Kal took a sip of his drink and stared Pete down. Pete looked Kal over and Lana wondered if this was some sort of macho thing that guys do.

"You're not telling me the whole story Kent." Pete said smiling.

Kal's face fell and nervously looked over at Lana who looked up at him with a confused look on her face. "Uh, Lana do you mind going downstairs and getting me a bottle of water?" He asked stuttering a bit over his words.

"Doesn't Pete have some up here?" Lana asked not wanting to go downstairs and face those guys again. She didn't exactly feel comfortable around them and to tell the truth made her a little nervous.

"All out" Pete chimed in helping the situation when in truth he had stacks full of water bottles in the closet.

Lana looked at Kal and he just gave her a reassuring smile as he rubbed his thumb over her hand "It's okay" He said nodding his head towards the door.

Lana reluctantly let go of his hand and headed out the door. She closed the door a bit but left just a crack opened so she could hear what they were saying. Lana had a feeling that Kal didn't want her in there for a reason and she was going to find out what that reason was.

Lana quickly raced down the steps wanting to grab a bottle and quickly get back upstairs. Using her memory, she found her way downstairs and breathed a sigh of relief noticing that the guys had gone. She went over to the fridge and found a bottle of water on the bottle shelf. Grabbing it, she ran back up the stair quietly hoping to go unnoticed. She stood in front of the door and held her breath trying to listen into the conversation.

"I can't believe you made a bet with Lois that you could get that chick into bed." Pete laughed hitting him on the arm.

"I know, I know" He said sighing in frustration running his hands through his hair.

Lana's eyes widened hearing Pete's revelation. Lana felt like someone just hit her in gut and knocked all the wind out of her. A bet? Is that all it was? Everything started to make sense. Kal joining the torch, him coming after her, him wanting her break up with Whitney. God Whitney, she was actually going to leave him for Kal. She could never go back to Whitney after finding out what he did but for all she knew Kal and Lois were in it together and Lois seduced Whitney to make him cheat on her. That tape could have been made under false pretenses.

Lana felt her hands start to shake and accidentally dropped the water bottle that she was holding causing it make a thud. Kal and Pete both looked at each other and then over to the door. Kal approached the door in anger wanting to rip of the head of the person who had the nerve to ease drop on them but was met with two teary eyes looking back at him before Kal could say a word, Lana started running down the hall and down the long staircase. She got far reaching for the doorknob to leave when she felt a hand grab her by the arm and pull her back.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me." She stated almost robotically.

"No, not until you calm down and you hear me out" Kal blurted out quickly.

"What makes you think I would want to hear anything that you had to say?" She snarled in a shaky breath.

"Because," He said aggressively. "I love you" Lana looked up at him in shock. Did he really just say that to her. They had only gotten to know each a couple weeks ago but she found herself falling in love with him as well. They had never said it to each other in fear that it might ruin what they had. Lana was with Whitney, and felt guilty telling another man that she loved him. Secretly, she had hoped that Kal felt the same way and told her but she never imagined that it would happen like this.

Lana laughed at his revelation. "Bull" Was all she said grabbing the doorknob racing down the steps.

Kal grunted in frustration. He knew that Lana would be upset with him but he just told this girl that he loved her and she had the nerve to practically call him a liar right to his face. Kal watched as Lana raced down driveway but stopped realizing that Kal was her ride over here.

"Lana what are you doing?" Kal asked amused knowing that she had nowhere to go.

"Getting out of here and away from you" She yelled going for her cell phone. Lana knew the number for the taxi service but didn't know where in the world she was. It didn't matter though because before she could dial the number Kal grabbed the phone from her hand and smashed it in his hand.

Lana looked up in amazement that he was able to crush the phone with only one hand but felt rage that he would even do that "How dare you" She spat.

"Now, Lana you are acting like a five year old." He said annoyed. "Now, you are going to hear me out whether you like it or not."

Kal went to touch Lana on the shoulders but pushed him back slapping him across the face. Kal winced back at contact and smirked rubbing his now red cheek. Lana looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Kal looked back at Lana still rubbing his cheek. He looked at her with determination lunging for her hips and putting her over his shoulder. Lana kicked and screamed punching his back for him to let her down. Kal didn't relent not being able to feel Lana's punches on his body. Lana couldn't help but think if this man was made  
of steel or something because her fists were turning a bright red from punching so much.

Without a struggle, Kal got her upstairs and into an empty bedroom. Kal brought her down to her feet and held onto her shoulders looking her straight in the eye. "Now look, Lana you just need to calm down."

"A bet" She whispered taking a step back tears running down her face.  
Kal looked at her words escaping him. "Lana" He struggled. "I made that bet with Lois before I even knew you." He said with sincerity. Kal watched as Lana paced wiping tears off her face.

"Get out of my way." Lana started walking over towards the door but felt herself being pulled back.

"You're not leaving." He said forcefully.

"Like hell I'm not."

"Lana I need to get a few things out and I am not letting you leave until I do."

Lana stood there silent. If she was ever going to get out of there then she knew she was going to have to let him talk.

"Thank you." He said feeling relief washing over him. "Look... Lana I made that bet with Lois before I really got to know you. I never thought that I was going to fall in love."

Lana scoffed rolling her eyes.

"It's the truth."

"But how could you do that to me? Even after we first got together, why didn't you tell me the truth?

"Because of this," Kal said raising his hands in the air. "Because I was afraid you were going to react the same way you are doing right now."

"Well, do you expect me to be happy about it?"

"No, but for so long the bet was the only thing I could think about."

Lana stopped and looked him over. "Well hell, why don't I make it easy on you." Lana went to the hem of her shirt and pulled it off tossing it aimlessly in the room. She then reached for her jeans and took them off easily tossing them by the lamppost.

"Lana…"

"What?" She asked advancing. "Now comes the time for you to win your bet and you chicken out? Why don't you just treat me like all the other girls that you've been with?"

"How do you know about them?" Kal asked furrowing his eyebrows. Kal wondered how much she truly knew about him.

Lana laughed. "You've got the most notorious reputation in Smallville High Kal... Who knows how many girls you have been with?" She said with a little humor in her voice. "So how about you start treating me like a person instead of an innocent virgin. Do what you did with those other girls Kal! Be you!"

"You don't want me to treat you like I treated them Lana." Kal screamed trying to save her the trouble of learning the lesson that those girls did.

"Yes I do!" she screamed back.

"You don't know what you're asking for Lana, so drop it" Lana looked to him "Then we are over Kal. If you can't treat me like everyone else then I can't be with you"  
In spite of the situation, Kal couldn't help but notice the black laced undergarment that she was wearing. Kal felt himself starting to get hard watching her cheeks heat up in rage. Kal watched as Lana went for her bra and started unsnapping it. That brought Kal out of his shocked state. "Lana stop" His voice demanding as he grabbed her arms and put them by her side.

"Why should I?" She yelled her voice quivering taking a step back and putting her hands on her hips. "I mean this is what you want right." Lana said lunging forward and grabbing the hem of his shirt. "This is what you want right Kal?"

"Lana" He said sternly grabbing her wrists before something happened that he was going to regret.

"Just fuck me Kal." She blurted out in anger "What are you waiting for?" Kal was a little taken aback, by her language. He wasn't used to this Lana and he didn't know how to handle it. His Lana was sweet and kind and this one was angry and demanding and he knew that he was the one that made her this way. Lana went for his pants and unbuttoned them before Kal knew what was going on. "Lana… I said stop." He yelled forcefully.

"I thought this is what you wanted? Just do it."

"No" was all Kal could say.

"Fuck me!" She yelled forcefully pounding on his chest "Just fuck me."

At this point Kal was so full of anger at the fact that Lana wanted to be like those other girls he was going to show her exactly why it wasn't worth it at all costs. Kal grabbed her hips and lifted her off the ground pushing her against the wall. Kal went straight for her lips having her moan into his mouth. Kal sucked on her bottom lip making it plump as Lana ran her hands through his hair.

"Is this what you want?" He asked bringing his hand up her leg. Lana held her breath looking deeply into his eyes. "Do you want to be just another conquest?" He asked. "Do you?" He asked more forcefully.

Lana took a breath. Her emotions were running high. In spite of the situation, Lana loved the way Kal's hands felt on her body. Whitney had never been able to inflict this type of emotion inside of her. Her body shook, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. "I just want the truth."

Kal took a deep breath trying to calm down. He saw sadness in her eyes but felt a bit relieved that she was willing to give a chance to explain. Kal brought Lana back down onto her feet and held her in place "You want the truth." He asked simply.

"That's it." She said turning her head a bit "Just the truth."

Kal looked at her sighing. He didn't know where to begin but he knew that if he wanted to be with Lana that he was going to have to start explain things to her.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for all the patience!

This update is dedicated to **ck32pack **who has been patiently waiting for this chapter!

Hope you enjoy it!

Lana was sitting in front of the computer at the torch trying to get an essay about the French Revolution done by 3rd period. After being away all weekend she completely forgot that it was due this week instead of next week like she originally thought. It wasn't until she got to school that her teacher told her that he was expecting an A+ paper that she remembered.

Back at Pete's house, they had sat down and had a frank talk. Kal let Lana go on her many mini rants asking questions left and right about the bet and his true feelings for her. For the most part, she was satisfied. Kal was able to answer her questions without hesitation showing her that he wasn't thinking about his answer and lying right to her face again. Even so, there was still something that he was holding back but she couldn't put her finger on it. She could just tell and because of that, she wasn't able to forgive Kal completely. She had told him that she forgave him but needed some space to digest everything. She didn't know if she could be with someone who couldn't be completely honest with her.

Picking up her notebook Lana looked through her notes. She had read the same sentence 15 times already and the essay was due in less than 2 hours. Feeling frustrated she tossed her notebook across the room landing by the door.

"Whoa, okay we are so switching you to Decaf." Lana turned to see Chloe walking inside her messenger back over one arm and a star-bucks coffee in the other. "What's got you all round up?" Chloe asked setting her things down on her desk and turning her computer on.

Lana sighed running her hands through her hair. "Nothing, I just had a really bad weekend"

Chloe looked Lana over and could tell that something wasn't right. "Wow, is that your history paper." Chloe asked coming to stand next to her.

"Yea…I sort of forgot about it and now I am working like crazy to get it done."

"Lana Lang? Forgetting to do a homework assignment?" Chloe said surprised turning back to her desk and picking up her coffee. "That must have been one hell of a weekend"

"You have no idea." Lana said sighing getting up to pick up her notebook.

"Okay, well since this is Smallville I suggest you start talking. Who knows what might happen if you keep everything bottled up inside" That made her smile a bit. Chloe was right. Smallville was known for its freaky occurrences.

Lana took a breath sitting back down. She really didn't know what to do at this point. Who better to discuss her problems with than her best friend?

"Okay, um…" She started leaning forward putting her elbows on her knees while interlocking her fingers. "Chloe, what would you do if uh…Jimmy did something that broke your trust in him…" She asked hesitantly. "Could you still be with him?"

"Call me intrigued." Chloe said pulling her seat next too Lana. "Who did the deceiving?"

"Kal…" Lana stated simply.

"Wow…well what did he do?"

Lana looked at her hands nervously taking a breath. "He sort of um…made a bet with his roommate that he could get me into bed"

"Talk about secrets." Chloe stated in shock.

"Yea, I know." Lana sighed leaning back in her seat crossing her arms in front of her.

"Well…I mean…did you…"

"No…no…we didn't do anything like that" She quickly said shaking her head.

Chloe let out a breath of relief. "Okay you scared me for a minute." Chloe said putting her hand on her chest.

"Believe me Chloe. I don't think I will be sleeping with Kal any time soon."

"Okay, well what about Whitney? Call me oblivious but the last I heard a ring on a finger usually means that you're engaged."

Lana looked down at the ring that Whitney gave her. As soon as she found out that Whitney was cheating on her Lana took her ring off and placed it in her dresser thinking she could pawn in off. However, ever since getting back she put the ring back on not only to keep up appearances but wasn't so sure if she didn't want to end up with Whitney.

"I know. It's just that everything happened so fast I mean one minute I'm engaged the next minute I'm with Kal and now…" She sighed taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well…what's your heart telling you?"

Lana knew what Kal did was wrong and everything in her was telling her to move on that she couldn't be with someone that could lie to her like that for so long. However, her heart fluttered every time he made her laugh; ever time he brought out the passionate side of her…something Whitney could never do. "That I'm in love with Kal." Smiling at her revelation.

Chloe smiled back at Lana happy that she was admitting something that Chloe saw something a long time. Chloe never liked Whitney in the first place and even though Kal lied to Lana about the bet, Chloe knew that Kal had the same exact feelings Lana did. She prided herself into being that observant.

"But my head…" Lana continued. "My head is telling me that Kal lied to me and I don't know if I could forgive him for that."

"Lana, before I started going out with Jimmy I told myself over and over again that I didn't need a boyfriend. I was so focused on getting to the Daily Planet that I completely wrote Jimmy off. My head was telling me that I didn't have time for him but my heart…"

"So you're saying that I should stop thinking so much and go with what I am feeling?"

"Bingo" She said pointing at her.

Lana put her coffee down sitting in her chair and rubbed her hands along her knees. "And what happens down the road if I get hurt in the end.

"Well, I think it's worth taking that risk. Don't you?" Chloe looked at Lana and then glanced at her watch groaning. "Oh shoot, I forgot that I have a package coming in for the torch so I need to go." Chloe grabbed her coffee and placed a hand on Lana's shoulder before leaving.

Lana watched Chloe's retrieving form. Lana didn't know what she should do. On one hand, if she never forgave Kal she will always wonder what could have been. The only thing Lana was sure of was how she felt whenever she was with Kal. He made her feel free and alive something she never felt before they got to know each other and that was something she wasn't willing to give up. Grabbing her purse Lana locked up the room and left.

She knew what she had to do.

Lana had been standing in front of Kal's door for the past five minutes. After finding out that Kal never came to school, she snuck out through the football fields and headed home. Lana was grateful that Nell worked during the day otherwise Nell would have a fit. Cleaning up a bit, she found the phonebook on top of the bookcase and wrote down his address then hopped into her car and found herself with a lump in her throat working up the courage to knock on his door.

Finally, with a sigh of frustration Lana raised her hand up to knock but was met with two crystal blue eyes stopping her mid motion. Kal heard the rustling outside his door grabbing his gun just incase it was someone that wanted to mess with him. Of course, he could take care of himself being bulletproof but it was all just to keep up appearances.

Using his super hearing, he realized it was who it was. Putting the gun down before, he opened the door seeing a very hopeful and frightful Lana.

"Lana…wha…" Was all Kal could stutter out.

Lana opened her mouth and then closed it again forgetting the speech that she practiced on the way over here. She kept looking around… anywhere but his eyes.

"Um, you weren't at school today." She said finally.

Kal let out a breath a tight grin on his face. "Didn't feel like going." He said turning back into his apartment keeping the door opened allowing her to come in.

Lana hesitantly walked inside and kept her head low. "Want something to drink" Kal called out from the kitchen. Lana simply shook her head as she put her purse and jacket down against the wall.

Kal came back inside not so thirsty anymore hands in his pocket. "What are you doing here…?" he asked "and how did you even find this place?"

"Phonebook" Was all Lana said her heart pumping a mile a minute.

"Well, what are you even doing here…? I could have sworn you told me that you needed some space… call me blond but I don't think this constitutes as space."

"Kal I was hurt and confused…you couldn't just expect me too be okay with me that fast."

"Yea, but Lana I told you I was sorry and you completely blew me off." He said crossing his hands in front of him leaning his body forward a bit, as he talked.

"Kal we are both only human, having you lie to me for so long really hurt.

Kal clenched his jaw at her statement and sighed. He wasn't human and was stilling lying too her. Could he really expect her to stay with him after she found out the whole truth?

Kal watched as Lana shook a bit. He could tell that she was on the verge of tears and wished that he could swallow his pride and hold her in his arms. He lied when he said he didn't feel like going to school today. He did go and when he first arrived, the first person he went looking for was Lana. His stomach dropped though when he saw the wedding ring back on her finger. He felt rage and sadness and knew that if he didn't get out of there fast he was going to lose it.

"Lana" He said her name more forcefully. "If I hurt you so badly than what are you even doing here?

Lana kept opening her mouth and then closing it again. Her throat went dry and her mind went blank and wished she thought everything through before coming over here.

"Lana…"

"I love you too," Lana, blurted out suddenly looking into his blue green eyes. Lana still couldn't believe how his eyes could be her undoing. She imagined drowning herself in them. It reminded her of the ocean looking out into it smelling the sea breeze feeling her self-feeling calm and safe. Kal made her feel safe.

Kal felt his stomach jump. He had to shake his head to see if he wasn't imagining this. Did she just say that she loved him?

"What?"

Lana took a deep breath taking a step forward pressing her body against his. "...I said… I love you too"

Lana let her hands slide up his chest and twirl into his hair, pulling him closer connecting her lips with his. Kal didn't register what was going on until he felt Lana's hands snake around his neck giving herself advantage. Kal's hands moved down her back his hands resting on the patch of skin that was exposed as her shirt rose up.

Lana didn't know where this boost of confidence came from but for once she liked being in control. Lana pushed Kal backwards his back hitting against the wall. Lana went on her toes and kissed his neck looking up at his face ever so often watching him look straight ahead.

Kal started to stir and knew that if he looked into her lustful eyes then that was going to be it and he didn't think he could control himself. She seemed a bit upset and didn't want to take advantage of her.

"Kal" she said hesitantly but still he didn't look at her. His eyes remained forward and Lana felt herself feel frustrated for a minute before taking a deep breath and reaching up sliding her hands across his bare stomach.

Kal hissed at contact and stiffened reaching for her hands and pushing them away. Lana didn't plan anything coming here but standing here in front of him, she knew that if he didn't touch her soon she was going to explode.

It took everything in her to start a trail down his stomach towards his now hard member "Lana." He said in almost in a warning tone, his voice hoarse and low. "You don't know what you're doing."

"Yes I do" Lana went on her toes, snaking her arm behind his neck and bringing his mouth down to hers. Kal kept the kiss slow not moving his mouth on hers. Lana grew frustrated bringing her tongue out and rubbing it against his teeth demanding entrance. Against his better judgment, he opened up allowing her tongue to dash inside taking control on the kiss.

That was Kal's undoing. Kal groaned picking her up by the ass and letting her wrap her petite legs mold around his waist. Kal walked down the hall blindly, his hands pressing into her hips and wrapping around her holding her close. A door was kicked behind him and Lana's heart sped up even faster. Kal walked over the bed and lowered her down, laying her on her back softly, and kissed her again.

Moving back onto his knees Kal reached for the hem of his shirt and raised it up exposing his Greek like body making Lana gasp in anticipation. Lana raised herself on the bed and sat up doing the same as Kal and reaching her the hem of her shirt. Kal stopped her though moving her hands and taking the shirt off for her. Kal held her breath seeing her in a pink-laced bra that held her small but perky breasts nicely. Kal reached behind her back and pulled her in kissing her softly on her lips.

Lana pulled back taking a breath trying hard to calm her nerves. Moving back and bringing her up with him until she was sitting up with him and his other hand moved to her back, Kal undid the clasp of the bra and slid it off her arms, tossing it lightly to the side as his eyes never left hers.

Lana looked away and brought her hands to cover her breasts but Kal caught her arms half way and looked deep into her eyes putting her at ease. Her hands fell and she let out a long breath as his fingers traced her body.

"You're beautiful." He whispered quietly placing his hands on her sides to keep her steady. He brought his head down and started sucking on her left nipple. Lana closed her eyes her breath rugged as she let her head fall back. She brought her hands up to his hair and held on as he made her nipple red and plump letting out a groan. Kal then kissed the middle of her breasts as he changed sides and did the same to her right breasts taking it in between his teeth and biting down making her hiss.

When Kal pulled back, he watched as Lana went for her pants and undid the buttons and zippers pulling them down and tossing them on the floor leaving her only with her matching pink underwear. Lana watched as she saw him unbuttoning his pants and removing them quickly, his eyes burning more than ever as they met her and watched her, his chest rising and falling as quickly as hers.

Reaching to the side table, he pulled out a condom and Lana sighed relieved thinking she wouldn't be able to stop if they didn't have any protection. Lana leaned back down stretching her body underneath his. Kal grabbed her underwear and pulled it off then doing the same with his boxers. Lana's eyes widened at the size on him and could feel herself getting excited about feeling him inside of her.

Kal ripped the condom open and slipped it on himself positioning himself in her middle. Lana felt the tip of him against her center and closed her eyes letting out a slow breath. "Tell me if I hurt you" He whispered his voice husky.

Lana nodded as he slipped inside of her, her legs wrapping around him pulling him closer. Lana felt the bit of sting as he urged on. She wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her nails into his skin.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned seeing a tear fall down her face.

Lana nodded fast and took a breath. "Keep going" Kal did as she said and in one swift movement trusted into her as far as he could go. Lana let out a whimper her legs and body shaking.

"Baby I'm sorry," He whispered before kissing her again. He eased out of her and then thrusted back in slowly. This time it hurt still but as he moved inside of her the pain subsided slowly pleasure taking over her body.

He braced himself on either side of her body pumping in and out slowly at first and than faster and faster.

"Oh, God…Kal please" She moaned running her hands along his back leaving nail imprints behind.

Kal's breath quickened as he started to feel himself cum. He wanted her to come too, so he sped up as he brought his thumb to her clit and rubbed hard. That was her undoing her walls tightening as both there bodies shook letting themselves release.

Kal let his body fall onto hers their bodies damp with sweat. Kal leaned his head back and kissed her lips before giving her light kissing along her neck.

After getting his strength back Kal leaned over to his side swallowing hard "That was…"

"Amazing" She finished for him putting her head on his chest. He laughed kissing her on head.

"Yea it was"

"Are you alright" his voice laced with concern.

"Perfect" She whispered pecking him on the lips.

Kal threw the covers over their bodies and they lied still enjoying each other's presence.

"So what does this mean?" Kal asked still feeling a bit unsure.

"Shhh" she whispered. "Later"

Kal sighed accepting her answer. This was it for him. Lana was it. Now that they made love, they were apart of each other and knew that no one could make him happier. He wasn't going to let Jor-el or Lois ever tear them apart.

No one.

* * *

Kal awoke with a smile the past events flooding back to him. The sun had longed gone down and looking at the clock, the time read 7:00.

Last night was the best night he had ever experienced. Making love to Lana was like making love for the first time. He felt like he was right there with Lana experiencing the pleasures and pains of your first time. No woman has ever been able to make him feel Lana has. He didn't know how person could make him feel so...human.

Human? That was something he wasn't. Was it fair to string Lana along this long without telling her the truth? He was sure if couldn't get her pregnant but what if having sex left other percussions. He couldn't handle something ever happening to her.

Looking down at Lana, Kal gave her a peck on the forehead before removing himself from her body. He stood up as he watched her body cross to his side grabbing his pillow and snuggling up to it. Kal noticed how she often grabbed things to hold on to while she slept and couldn't help but think if there was a deeper meaning behind that. He brought the covers up to her body and leaned down giving her a peck on the lips. "I love you." He whispered before exiting the room closing the door quietly.

Kal wished that he could stay in bed with Lana but felt himself getting uneasy. It was already 7:00 and wondered where Lois was. He would have thought for sure she would be the first person to break up his peaceful slumber. Walking into her bedroom he noticed the bed was still made showing no sign of her ever coming home.

Thinking that Lois was still out screwing one of her many men, Kal heard a faint giggling coming from the living room. The lights were off but heard whispers and sounds of lips smacking.

"Shhh, Whitney would have to stay quiet?"

"Then stop touching me there. You know that is the sensitive spot."

Leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed in front of him Kal turned on the light grin in place seeing Lois quickly wiping her lips as she pushed herself off a half naked Whitney.

"Huh, well what do we have here?" He smugly smiled not caringly walking fully into the living room.

"Kal" Lois stood up quickly straightening out her clothes. She looked down at Whitney and then back to Kal searching for an answer that would justify the situation. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I live here."

"I know… I just… could have sworn that you weren't home." She said looking everywhere but at Kal. "We were just uh…"

"Save it Lois… I already know about you and Tightass." Kal said bringing his hand up in the air. "So you might as well confess."

Whitney stood up grabbing his shirt and putting it on. His heart was racing like crazy. He knew that Kal was friends with Lana and was afraid that he was going to open his mouth.

"Look, Kal how much is it going to cost too make this go away."

Kal looked at Whitney almost as if he couldn't believe that he thought that money would make this go away.

"If I didn't know any better Whitney I would think you were trying to bribe me" He said his voice dripping with amusement.

"So what if I am." Whitney shrugged. You can't tell me that you don't need a little extra money." He went to his jacket and took out his checkbook that he carried with him everywhere he went. He then pulled out a pen from the hold checkbooks gave and clicked the bottom. "So tell me how much money I need to give you for you to keep your mouth shut."

"You aren't worried that I will tell Lana about your little uh…indiscretion now would you?" He smiled taunting him.

"Tell Lana what?"

All heads turned as Lana came out with only a bedspread wrapped around her body. Lana awoke finding herself alone in the bed. Thinking that Kal was in the bathroom Lana was about to go back to sleep when she heard voices coming from the other room. She got up wrapping the sheet around her, slipped on his slippers that practically came off her feet and peeked her head out from the door. She heard Whitney's voice and after the initial shock on what Whitney was, doing over in the first place Lana realized it was the perfect time to get everything out into the open.

"Sweets you remember my roommate Lois." He said holding up arm up for her "and you know Whitney of course"

Lois and Whitney stood there in shock taking in the situation. "Lana…" Whitney gasped anger rising in him "What the fuck are you doing here with this piece of shit?" He asked in fake concern.

"Well, I could say the same about you" She said looking at Lois and then back to Whitney. "Oh, and your shirt is on backwards."

Whitney looked down and indeed his shirt was inside out. Whitney smiled nervously peeling it off.

"Okay, so you caught us…big fucking deal." Lois said putting her hands on her hips.

"So Kal you won the bet…I must say I didn't think you could pull it off" She smiled looking over Lana "That's right sweetie…this whole thing was a bet. Kal over here bet that he could get you into his bed… and judging by your attire I would say that he succeeded."

"That's right he did…over and over and over and over again." She giggle leaning up to kiss Kal on the lips.

"Honey I don't think you understand" Lois said clearing her throat "You were just a conquest…a way to get into my pants." Lois ran her hands over her body showing off her not so impressive assets.

"Well looks like he found something better" She smiled putting her hand on his member. Kal shivered at her touch and wished Lois and Whitney weren't here so he could take her into the bedroom and fuck her silly.

"Lana, how are okay with this?" Whitney asked still not believing what was going on and her obvious display of affection.

"Just the same way you're okay with cheating on me. Besides…I knew about the bet before I slept with him."

That got Lois's attention. "You knew?"

"That's right."

"Wow, little miss princess… a whore" She scoffed "Who would have thought?"

"Huh, look who's talking" Kal laughed tightening his hold on Lana. Kal knew Lois and she could get a little crazy at times. If Whitney or Lois tried anything, he would make them wish they were never born.

"I'm just surprised I mean all that preaching at school about staying abstinent and waiting for the right person… I knew this whole virgin thing was an act."

"Well, I didn't see a problem with it after seeing the tape of you and Whitney going at it under the bleachers…"

Lois heart sank. She remembered that day. She had gotten to school a little later than usual and a massive hangover from partying the night before. She saw Whitney and thought she could use a little unwinding before she went to her classes and had to deal with all the bitchy teachers. "What. Tape?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention. Lana took out the tape that she put in between the covers and her body that held it in place and waved it in the air "Looks like you weren't alone that day when you guys had sex in the gym."

Kal looked at her proud. "That's my girl."

Whitney's eyes widened as he saw his football career flash in front of his eyes "Lana…" Whitney began swallowing a hard lump that formed in his throat "You have to give me that tape."

Lana looked over Whitney weighing her options. She and Kal had the upper hand here and couldn't let this opportunity go by. "Alright…I'll give it to you."

"You will" Kal asked looking at her.

"Yup" She smiled. "But there are a few conditions."

Whitney felt beads of sweat form on his forehead and wished the situation would just go away "Like"

"First of all the wedding…is off. I can't be with someone who can cheat on me."

"Lana…you can't be serious…what about your aunt Nell and everyone at school. We have to keep up appearances." He said. "Besides I highly doubt that you're Aunt would agree with you being with this piece of shit," He said scowling at Kal yearning a death glare that could scare the worst evil.

"You let me worry about my aunt. I'm sure once I tell her what kind of person you are, she will understand. As for everyone at school, tell them that you broke up with me. I don't care. I just know I don't want to be with you anymore"

Whitney took a deep breath trying to get his emotions into check. "Fine" He murmured his jaw clenched "Anything else…"

Lana thought for a moment. "You have to promise me that you will leave Kal alone. I don't want your rich family or anyone at school coming after him do you understand me?"

"Lana, you can't just expect me to do nothing." He yelled exasperated.

"I mean it… try anything and this tape will be plastered all over the TV's in the school. Then people will see what kind of person you really are."

"Hold on a second…You know you may be able to scare Whitney but you don't scare me" Lois chimed in pressing her body against Lana's towering over her petite frame.

"Oh, Lana might not be able to scare you but me…" Kal said pushing Lois back. "I'm another story."

Kal was right. There weren't many people that intimidated her but Kal was definitely different. This whole plan was to get Kal away from Lana and into her bed and it was all coming apart in pieces. She knew she had to turn on the charm if she was going to get anywhere with him.

She pouted her lips and pushed out her chest a bit rubbing her hands along his body. "Kal, baby what ever happened to just being you and me. It has always been us against the world" She smiled pulling at his shirt. "Are you willing to just throw that away?"

"Sorry…" Kal gritted grabbing Lois's hands pulling them down. "I don't fuck whores."

Lois fumed backing away. "You will pay for this."

"No, see that is where you are wrong. You will be the one paying." Lois furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What exactly did Kal mean by that?

"I want you out Lois. I want all of your shit out of my apartment. You are not welcomed here anymore."

"But I'm part owner of this apartment. You can't just kick me out."

"Actually, I can. I pay for more than half of the rent and the lease is under my name so that entitles me to the apartment. Now like I said…I want you out." Kal grabbed Lois by the arm and started pulling her towards the door grabbing her purse off the table.

"Wait…now" Lois asked in a panic. "What about all my stuff…where will I go?"

"I will mail you your things…as for where you are staying tonight..." Kal stopped by the door and looked at Whitney "Ask your asshole of a human being over there"

Whitney grabbed his jacket and passed Lana with his head hung low. He passed by Kal not wanting to look him in eye afraid of what he might do. "Now get out of my apartment." Kal pushed Lois out and then grabbed Whitney pushing him out slamming the door behind them.

Kal looked back and Lana and smiled. "Talk about taking out the trash" Kal smiled un-tucking the knot of the bedspread letting it fall down. He picked her up by the ass and headed back towards the bedroom. "So, how about another round?"

Lana tiptoed in the house half dressed. She had on her jeans and Kal's gray oversized shirt. Going through Kal's room, she couldn't find her shirt and was forced to wear Kal's. Her ponytail was loose and her make-up was smudged. She looked horrible and prayed that Nell got an early start on the day.

"Lana Elizabeth Lang…where in the hell have you been."

No such luck

Nell came out of the kitchen wiping her hands with a smog that she used to clean the floors with.

"Aunt Nell." Lana exclaimed with a smile pushing a piece of loose strand of hair out of her face.

"Don't you Aunt Nell me…where have you been." Nell asked forcefully.

Lana opened her mouth and than closed it again her eyes scanning the room frantically.

"I went up to your room this morning and find your bed empty." She started in a panic. "Then I call Whitney to see if you maybe stayed at his house only to find out that you were at that Kal Kent's place in nothing more than a blanket."

Lana's eyes closed and her heart sank. She was sure Whitney was going to tell Nell but was hoping she could have gotten to her first.

"Oh and the best part..." She said throwing her hands up in the air. "I find out that your engagement is off." She took a quick glance to Lana's left hand confirming her suspicions. Lana saw Nell looking at her hands and quickly curled her fingers up. "So you better start talking because you've got a lot of explaining to do."

"Aunt Nell, I know you're angry but…"

"Oh, no I think I am a past angry and on to pissed off."

"Well, instead of attacking me maybe you should ask yourself what Whitney was doing at Kal's in the first place." Lana went into the kitchen and grabbed a pear from the fruit basket angrily taking a bite into it. In all the excitement she couldn't remember the last time she ate something.

"He told me he was there looking for you" Nell said following her hastily.

Lana laughed scornfully. "That's a load of shit," She cursed,

"Watch your language young lady." She said pointing at her resting a hand against the counter. Nell didn't know exactly what was going on with her niece but was damned if she didn't find out.

"Well excuse me for being a little frustrated…" Lana took a minute and caught her breath. This was going nowhere. "Fine you want the truth." She sighed.

"Yes that would be refreshing."

Lana looked down at her twirling hands trying to figure out the best place to start.

"Yes, I was at Kal's…and we did sleep together." She began looking at her aunt straight in the eye.

"Oh for heaven's sake Lana…how could you be that irresponsible?"

"But Whitney was also there…having sex with Kal's roommate Lois." She yelled passing Nell and going towards the staircase.

Nell stood stunned looking at the spot on the floor that Lana just stood. "What do you mean Whitney was having sex" Nell asked.

Lana stopped and turned around. "I mean I come out of the bedroom and Lois and Whitney were…naked and very much ready to get it on." She laughed to herself not believing the situation herself.

"Lana…" Nell started shaking her head "I highly doubt that Whitney would do something like that. He is such a good man." She said calmly.

"If a good man is a person that would cheat then yea...he's a good man." Lana started climbing the staircase.

"Well, from what you tell me Whitney is not the only one at fault here." Lana stopped her jaw opened her eyes wide.

"God, I can't believe you are actually standing there trying to defend him."

"Lana I don't know exactly what happened but I know Whitney. If he did anything then it was under the influence of Kal. Hi is messing with his mind just like he is messing with yours."

"Aunt Nell we are not having this conversation." She said irritated taking another step up.

"Lana Lang…I promise you if you don't go through with this wedding and fix your relationship with Whitney then I want you out. I will not have someone living in my house that is disrespectful to me and my rules."

Lana looked at the wall in front of her. Her body stood frozen her breathing shallow her eyes roaming everywhere trying to process her aunt's words.

"You…you would actually… kick me out." Lana stuttered looking at her aunt with hurt.

"That's right. You fix this young lady or you are not welcome here."

Lana didn't know how long you she was standing there looking at her Aunt. It was almost as if they were having a staring contest to see which one would blink first. Maybe she heard her wrong. Maybe this was a dream that she just needed to wake up.

Lana didn't know where she could go but knew that she couldn't be with Whitney. She loved Kal and was not willing to give him up.

"I'll be out by tomorrow." She whispered sadly walking to her room.

Nell felt tears starting to well up in her eyes. "He is going to hurt you in the end!" Nell said her voice breaking watching her retrieving form. "He is going to leave you in the end." She whispered to herself.

Nell heard Lana's door close and felt her body jerk backwards. Holding back her tears Nell grabbed her purse and her jacket and left closing the door behind her. Kal was going to hurt her in the end and she wasn't going to be there to watch it happen. She was doing the right thing.

At least she hoped.

Okay, don't go too hard on me. I hope the big reveal wasn't too disappointing. I don't know how much fluff I am going to have left if at all for a while. But things are going to start to get interesting. The tone is about to change so expect that.


	18. Chapter 18

Lois angrily began ripping open boxes as she grabbed her things from her room. Kal had called her earlier in the day telling her that he wouldn't be home and for to come over and collect her things.

She went into her nightstand and folded her clothes in a neat pile making sure not to wrinkle them. She still couldn't believe this was happening. After everything, she and Kal had been through and he was just willing to throw it away. What did Lana have that she didn't? She wasn't prettier than her and she definitely wasn't smarter…so what was it?

She had to hand it to the little vixen she knew how to work her magic. Kal dealt with girl ten times better than her and not one of them was able to get Kal to commit to them. That's what made so great their relationship. Kal may have been out with other women like she was out with men but the always came back to each other. She was sure once someone like Lana shot him down and spat on him as if she was better than him that he would come running to her. That would make him believe he was good for nothing and only deserved to be with someone like herself. They always did say that they were two of the same kind and now that bitch had to go and make him fall in love with her.

Tapping one the boxes shut Lois heard a knock on the door. With a frustrated grunt, Lois got up from her knees and answered.

In front of her was a man a shorter than her that looked like he just stepped out of the mid-west. He wore a cowboy hate that didn't allow seeing his eyes. "Yes can I help you?" She asked irritated leaning against the door.

"I am looking for Kal Kent" The man responded in a low voice. Lois felt chills right down to her bones. The guy didn't look like much but she was sure even he could scare the dead.

Lois looked down at his hands as he held a green rock that she recognized as kryptonite. A couple of years back Lois had found a huge chunk out in the fields where she was walking. Taking a piece, she brought it home. As soon as Kal saw it, he freaked out and made her get rid of it. She remembered him falling to the ground and clutching his stomach. A massive amount of pain shown on his face she quickly tossed it in the garbage and threw it outside. He later told her that the rock came from the meteor shower that happened before she ever came to Smallville. He also had told her that it can make people sick but found that odd considering she didn't feel sick herself.

"Yea, well he's not here."

"When will he back?"

"I don't know and I don't care. That son of bitch could be dead somewhere and I wouldn't give a damn."

"Looks like you and me have something in common."

Lois furrowed her eyebrows wondering who this guy was. "Look like I said he's not here so…" She started closing the door but the guy was quicker sticking his foot in the crack. Lois opened the door wider and looked at him. "Look pal…"

"The name's Hal."

"I don't care if your name is Brad Pitt I said…wait a minute did you just say your name was Hal." She asked suddenly curious.

The man simply nodded.

Lois smiled an idea forming in her head. That name stuck accord with Lois. She remembered Kal mentioning his name a while back saying he was someone that was out to get him.

"Why are you looking for him?" She asked curiously

Hal laughed tipping his hat a bit. "Let's just say Kal and I have some unfinished business." Lois watched as Hal gripped the kryptonite in his hand tighter making his knuckles turn white.

"Well, then why don't you come inside?" She opened the door wider and allowed him entrance. "I am sure Kal will be very surprised when he sees you"

Hal stepped inside and stood in place. "Why don't you take a seat over at the couch? I'll just be a minute." Hal nodded looking around as he took a seat.

Lois smiled at him as she made herself haste and disappeared into the bedroom. She quickly opened one of her boxes and took out the sluttiest outfit she could find.

This was perfect. Lois was willing to give Kal one more chance. When he came back home, she was willing to take Kal back. If he again turned her away then she was sure Hal and his trusty rock was willing to take care of her little problem. She wasn't sure what Hal was going to do but she knew that the kryptonite was harmful to Kal and if he wanted to stay alive, he was going to have to start doing things her way.  
Chloe grunted lifting one of the many heavy boxes from the floor on top of the bed. "Geez, what do you have in here…bricks?"

Lana chuckled as she packed a smaller box filling it with her beauty products. "Well that box does contain all my music and videos so…"

"Well, warn a girl next time will ya?" Chloe complained placing her hand on her back.

"Sorry." Lana smiled innocently.

It had been a week since the confrontation with Nell. It was Saturday and Nell was working the morning shift at the diner. This was a perfect time for her to come over and get her things.

For a while, she had no idea where she was going to stay but it seemed like Chloe had an extra room available at her house and was willing to take her in. They were like sisters and were there for each other whenever things got tough.

For a while, she seriously considered moving in with Kal but thought that it was too early in the relationship for something so permanent. It wasn't easy saying no to him. Hours were spent of refusing to have sex with her again until she agreed to move in. Of course, that didn't last very long. Kal would deny all her advances saying that he was too tired to do anything or just wasn't interested. Finally, one night she decided to strip down with nothing and walked around his apartment like it was nothing. That was the end of that.

"I still can't believe that we are moving in together. I've always wanted a sister." Chloe said her voice filled with enthusiasm.

Lana nodded her head in agreement. "Me too" She closed the box and taped the crease. "I still can't believe that things are finally coming together." She said sitting on the bed. "I mean Kal and I are finally together…I get to move in with my best friend…and Lex is finally turning the Talon over to me."

Chloe looked at her in shock. "Wow, when did you find out?"

"Just a couple of days ago" She said rubbing her hands along her legs. "I told him about my situation and knew that I needed the extra cash and decided to give me a trial run. If I can make a good profit within one month the Talon is officially mine."

"Oh, wow Lana that is so great." She laughed in excitement hugging her.

"I know" Lana gasped. "I feel like my life is finally coming full circle."

Getting up, Lana leaned down, and reached under her bed and pulled out a box of her personal belongings. Inside was stories that, she had done for the Talon as well as her diary and a few other valuable items. Lifting it up onto her dresser Lana felt herself getting woozy and fell onto her chair holding her head.

"Hey, Lana you okay?" Chloe asked worriedly as she rushed to Lana's side.

"Yea" She laughed off. "I guess I just moved too quickly."

Chloe felt the top of Lana's forehead to see if she felt warm. She was sweating a bit and looked a bit pale. "Well, it doesn't feel like you have a fever."

"Really, Chloe I'm fine." She said pushing her hand away. "I'm just a little over…" Lana felt bile rise up her throat. Quickly she clamped her hand down over her mouth and rushed to the bathroom. Kneeling down in front of the toilet Lana threw up what looked like last weeks dinner. Chloe followed behind holding up Lana's hair.

Satisfied that she threw up everything but her actual stomach Lana stood up and leaned against the sink drinking in water and then spitting out the remains in her mouth.

"You want to tell me again that you are just overheated." Chloe said with conviction.

Lana looked at Chloe with a weak smile as she tried to get her breathing under control. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I was fine a couple of minutes ago."

"Yea, well now you're not so let's get you to bed."

Laying Lana down Chloe rushed back to the bathroom and ran paper towel under cold water. Going downstairs, she grabbed some Advil and a can of ginger ale.

"Here" Chloe offered taking a seat next to Lana.

"Thanks" She smiled opening the Advil bottle up.

Popping two pills in her mouth Lana took a sip of her soda and relished the cool liquid that soothed her throat. Leaning back, Lana placed the cool paper towel over her head and sighed.

"How are you doing?" Chloe asked stroking her hair.

"Better I swear it was probably something I ate." Lana laughed nervously.

"Well take it easy. We can't have you getting sick when you move in." Just than her cell- phone rang. Looking at the caller id, she pointed her finger at Lana telling her she had to take this and will just be a minute.

Lana closed her eyes and brought her hand up to her stomach. Lana was lying to Chloe when she told her that it must have been something that she ate. In reality, all Lana had been eating lately was fruits and vegetables and she hated healthy food. She was one of those people that could eat nothing but junk food and not gain any weight. She highly doubted that eating healthy for the past couple of weeks had made her sick.

She didn't want to get sick. Things were starting to fall into place and didn't need to be stuck in bed. Getting up Lana reached into her purse and took out her wallet. Taking a card out, she dialed the number on her phone.

"Dr. Henderson's office this is Joan how may I help you."

"Hi Joan, it's Lana" She answered with a smile.

Lana has known Joan all of her life. She had been Dr. Henderson's secretary for years and Dr. Henderson had been her doctor since birth. Joan and Nell had been friends for years and Lana had gotten to know Joan through Nell. It wasn't long before they had struck up a friendship themselves.

"Oh Lana, how are you…not sick I hope"

"Well, actually I don't know. My stomach hasn't agreed with me all day and I was wondering if I could make an appointment"

"Let's see." Lana heard the clicking of the mouse as keys were being pressed on the keyboard. Joan made a clicking sounding with her tongue as she searched through the computer's date book.

"You're in luck it seems like there is an opening tomorrow at 3. Does that work for you?"

"That's perfect. I'll be there"

"Great…say hi to your aunt for me"

"I will…bye"

Lana hit the end button tossing her wallet back into her purse.

"I'm sorry that was Jimmy…I swear I take my eyes off that boy for one minute" Chloe said coming back into the room.

Chloe looked Lana over and seemed like she was in her own little world. "Lana" Chloe said her playfully waving a hand in front of her face. "You in there?"

Lana smiled facing her. "Chloe, do you think you can come with me to the doctor's office tomorrow?"

"Um…well I had plans with Jimmy…what's up?"

"Nothing, I just want to check myself out. I don't want to be getting sick"

'Yea, sure just let me give Jimmy the heads up"

Chloe left the room again as Lana sat down on her bed. She was sure everything was fine. People got sick everyday but all of the sudden she couldn't stop thinking about that time in Kal's car where they had sex whether they had used a condom or not.

She remembered that day well. It was night and it began to rain on the way from picking her up. She had snuck out of her room, scaled down the tree, and waited by the curve. The rain poured hard making it almost impossible to see straight. Feeling frustrated that they couldn't go any faster or else they might crash, Kal pulled over to the side of the road and did right there and then.

Letting out a breath Lana prayed that it was something other than what she was thinking. She just had to keep reminding herself that people got sick everyday. That was all it was. A stomach virus.

At least she hoped.

* * *

Kal stepped out of the elevator after a night of running. He called Lois earlier that day and told her that he wasn't going to be home and that he expected her to be moved out by the time he got there. He ran for about a minute before ending back to the spot he had showed Lana the first time they officially went out. He looked out in the water as the moon played with the waves causing the water to glisten. He chuckled thinking about the last time they were there. They were sitting in his porches watching the Metropolis lights wondering what people were doing and how they lived their lives when unexpectedly she said that she was naming the place…the Kalana spot. She said it was a combination of their names and the spot will always be theirs. He had to laugh when she came up with that name…he had no idea what she was thinking.

Opening the door Kal heard shuffling in the distance. He closed his eyes in annoyance that she was still there. He really didn't feel like dealing with her.

Walking inside the lights were dimmed and soft music played in the back round. Candles were lit in the back round and a faint smell of jasmine filled the room. "Lois?" Kal questioned taking off his jacket and putting it on the hanger. He didn't understand why his apartment looked like something out of Victoria Secret magazine.

"Sweetie you're home." Lois smiled coming out of her bedroom. Kal looked over Lois appearance and wondered if she had completely lost it. She was wearing a red-laced dress, the color of the devil, and the hemline stopped so short it left no room for the imagination. A robe-hung low as Lois seductively twirled it advancing towards him.

"Lois, I don't know what kind of game you're playing but I am not in the mood." Kal said leaning against the wall to give him balance to take off his shoes. He put them in the closet and went to go into the kitchen to grab himself a beer.

"I've decided to give you one last chance." Lois said walking up behind him.

Kal laughed. "Last chance for what?"

Lois pushed Kal against sink making him lose his grip on the beer. It splattered a little bit onto his face and Lois leaned in and licked the droplets off his face.

Kal pushed Lois back in disgust. "What the hell has gotten into you?" Kal yelled. "Are you that fucking desperate?"

Kal moved past Lois and walked towards the couch. He stopped dead in his tracks seeing a figure sitting there. Getting anxious, he turned on the lights and looked back at the person sitting there.

Kal lost all sense of thought as a dangerous smirk met his eyes. "Hello Kal" Hal spoke his deep and low.

Lois walked towards the couch taking a glass of champagne and sipping it as she sat on the coach crossing her legs. "Kal, you remember Hal, don't you?" She smiled smugly.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

"Oh, let me." Lois said getting up putting her hand on Hal's chest before he was able to say anything. Lois cleared her throat shifting her weight onto her leg and putting her left hand on her hip.

"Well, you see Kal." She started. "Hal over here has been telling me that you and he haven't been getting along lately. He uh…has come for some revenge against you" She chuckled shaking her shoulders at how perfect this all seemed.

Kal let out a hardy laugh lifting his eyebrows while crossing his arms in front of him. "Is that right?"

"Yes… it is."

Kal shook his head. "Hal, Hal, Hal, didn't you learn the lesson the first time. You can't win"

Hal stood there his cowboy hat covering his eyes. If Hal meant to look intimidating than he was failing miserably.

"Well, this has been fun and all..." Kal continued. "But I have better things to do than be threatened by the likes of two."

He started walking away but felt himself starting to feel sick. Kal grunted clutching his stomach as he fell to the floor. Kal looked up from the ground and saw Hal holding a box opened with a green glow illuminating from it. "What are you doing?"

Lois kneeled down bringing his head onto her lap. "Like I said Kal I am giving you one more chance. Either you leave Lana and come back to me or…" She stopped for emphasis leaning her body down a bit so her lips just barely touched his ear… "You die."

Kal felt his head start to spin. Lois and Hal laughed looking at each other their voices sounding fainter by the minute. Kal grabbed onto Lois's hands wanting something to squeeze.

How did he get here? How did Hal know about the green kryptonite? How did they know that the kryptonite could hurt him?

"How" Kal grunted out finding it increasingly difficult to talk.

"Oh, well it's a lovely story actually. You see… Hal has spent the last few hours explaining the incident that time when you took Lana to the pub. I must say I was shocked you would take her to a place like that…but that's beside the point." She said waving her hand in the hair. She continued. "What was interesting was that you felt sick right after you were exposed to his ring." She looked over at Hal watching him smile as he waved the ring on his finger in the air. "Then I told him about the time you got sick when I brought the kryptonite home that one time and we just put it all together."

Lois smiled shrugging her shoulder clamping her hands together. Lois looked over at Hal with determination. "Close it."

Hal's eyes narrowed in confusion looking at Lois as if she was fucking nuts. "What…what do you mean close it?"

"You heard me…now close it!"

Hal grunted closing the lid making Kal feel instantly better. Kal's chest loosened a bit and he felt his airwaves clear up his bit. He felt his strength coming back to him but knew that he wasn't strong to take out Lois and Hal at once. "Now here is what is going to happen." Lois started. "You are going to go to Lana and tell her that you made a mistake and that you are in love with me."

Kal turned to his side a bit grunting in pain. He was tired and weak and felt like his chest was about to explode. "That would never work."

"Then make it work. You make Lana believe that you don't love or…" Lois nodded back to Hal as he lifted the lid making Kal wince in pain again. Lois leaned in to Kal's ear and whispered… "Death"

Kal felt his body get weaker. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. His eyes widened in pain as he heard a ringing echo through out the apartment. He was running out of time and out of options. He was afraid if he didn't do as Lois asked that she would somehow hurt Lana but he knew that Lana would never believe him. He couldn't risk Lana's life. He had to save her.

"I will never be with you…you old hag" Kal spat on Lois's face with the last bit of energy that he could muster up before blacking out.

Lois winced back in disgust wiping the spit off with a nearby blanket. Getting up she brushed herself off and grabbed the kryptonite putting it by his head. "Then perish"

"Let's go." Taking out her cell phone out, she hit speed dial.

"Yea," Came a voice from the other end.

"He didn't go for it…it's done."

The man on the other line smiled darkly. "I'll be there in five minutes."

Lois hung up the phone and looked at Hal. "Whitney will be here in 5 minutes. Let's go."

Hal took his hat off and put it against his chest. He hovered over Kal's body and kicked him violently the force causing him to hit the wall leaving a dent.

Lois went into her room and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. She put a bag together quickly before coming back out. She nodded to Hal indicating it was time to go. Turning out the lights Lois looked over at Kal one more time before closing the door behind.

Seeing Whitney's car they crawled into the back speeding off into the night  
Lana stood in the elevator nervously watching the numbers go up. A nervous smile was permanent on her face as she let her mind wonder back to the day's events.

Lana and Chloe sat in the doctor's office. After waiting, hours just to be called Lana underwent some tests and were now waiting for Dr. Henderson to return with the results.

Sitting in front of the doctor's desk Lana clutched Chloe's hand in hers nervously waiting for the results. She took the time to look around the room and noticed posters on the wall as well as magazines on the table talking about drinking and drugs and pregnancies. She stared at this one poster in particular. It was of a baby that looked withered and dead and than a woman holding a cigarette with the saying "Don't let your child suffer because of your mistakes."

Lana was afraid. What if did things she wasn't supposed to? What if her baby came out wrong and it was somehow her fault? If she was pregnant, she was going to follow everything to the key.

"Lana I am losing circulation in my hand." Lana looked down and saw Chloe's hand start to turn white. Lana let out a shaky breath letting go.

"Who knew you were that strong." Chloe joked rubbing her hand.

Lana smiled back. "I'm sorry Chloe I guess I'm just so nervous."

"Hey, if this were me I wouldn't be taking it so well. My hat goes off to you."

"I just don't know what I am going to do if the test turns out positive. I mean I'm only 17…I'm not ready to become a mother and I'm sure Kal isn't ready to become father"

"Lana." Chloe began. "You are the kindest, sweetest, the most caring person that I know. I am sure that you are going to be a great mother." Chloe said sweetly putting her hand on Lana's knee. "As for Kal…well from what I see he is crazy about you so I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Do you really think so?" Lana knew that Chloe was right. Lana knew that someday she wanted kids and even though it was sooner rather than later, she couldn't complain. She also knew how much Kal loved her and even though it would a shock at first they would get through it together.

"I know so."

Just then, the door opened. "Sorry that I kept you waiting." Dr. Henderson said closing the door. Lana held onto her stomach as soon as that door closed. She was about to find out if there was a life growing inside of her right now and was terrified.

With the results in his hand, Dr. Henderson made his way over to the desk and sat down. Lana wringed her hands around nervously in her lap swallowing a lump in her throat.

Opening the folder, he put on his glasses and looked over the results. He made several sounds with his throat. His eyes widened a bit and a smile crept onto his lips. Lana looked at his facial expressions intently trying to figure out what the results were. Glancing over at Chloe, she gave her a shy smile anxiously waiting the news as well.

Taking his glasses off Dr. Henderson put his hands on the table and smiled. "Congratulation Miss Lang…looks like you're pregnant."

Lana felt a myriad of emotions running through her: happiness, nervousness, and a twinge of anger of how she could have been so careless in the first place.

Dr. Henderson's pager went off and sighed with annoyance. "Excuse me for a moment."

Chloe nodded watching his retrieving form. "Lana isn't this exciting…you are going to be a mom." She said excitedly looking at her.

"Yea…Chloe I'm…I mean I'm…" Lana stuttered not being able to get the words out.

"You are going to be a mom."

After the initial shock wore off Dr. Henderson came back in and explained everything that needed to be done. He asked if the father was involved and Lana simply nodded a yes. He then went on to explain all the precautions she would have to take and that he wanted her to go and make an appointment to follow her progressions.

After leaving the office Lana told Chloe to drop her off at his apartment and that Kal would give her ride home later.

The elevator dinged and Lana's heart fell into her stomach as the doors opened. She shook a bit walking up to his door. She had no idea how he was going to react. Will he be happy about it? Would he be upset? Lana knew that they were young but hoped their love was strong enough to get through this.

Walking up towards the door, she noticed that it was unlocked. That was weird because Kal was a very precautious person. He didn't trust anyone.

Pushing the door slightly she was shocked when it opened so easily. She cautiously walked inside making sure not to trip over his boots at the door.

"Kal?" Lana called out.

No answer

"Kal" She yelled a bit louder but to no avail.

Lana walked inside further thinking he might be in the bathroom when she saw his body lying limp on the floor by the couch.

"Oh my god, Kal" She ran to him her shaky hands touching his body. She knelt down and rolled him over on his back. She checked to see if she could find any signs of him falling but found none. Using her strength, she pulled his body towards her his head lying on her lap. She winced back at his appearance covering her hand over her mouth. Kal was covered in sweat his face drawn out of color. She tenderly pushed the bangs out of his face almost willing him to open his eyes.

Tugging her hair back, Lana leaned in and checked for breath. When she didn't feel anything she started doing CPR that she learned from gym class. The only problem was that she was only half listening and cursed herself that she didn't pay closer attention.

Tilting his head back, she blew a breath into his mouth and started compressions on his chest. She repeated this act several times cursing when nothing appeared to be happening. Going to the other side of him, her knee hit on a piece of rock.  
Picking it up she examined it and thought it to be in the way so she tossed it to the other side of the room.

She went back to doing compressions but got nothing. Getting up she dug through her purse. She grunted going through the bottomless pit she called a purse. Kal was right…what kind of person needed all this stuff. Finally finding her phone, she quickly dialed 911.

"State your emergency," The voice stated calmly almost robotically.

"Yes…uh…I need an ambulance at 1987 Stanton street apartment 4d"

"What is your emergency miss?"

"Uh…I…I mean my boyfriend is passed out on the floor." Her voice was shaky and was on the verge of tears.

"Has he done any drugs or alcohol tonight?"

"No…I mean I don't know…I just came over and found him like this. I tried CPR but I couldn't get a breath."

"Okay, an ambulance is on the way."

Lana hit the end button throwing it quickly before bringing his head back to her lap. She leaned down and kissed his forehead his skin feeling cold against her warm lips. She rocked him in her arms tears flooding down her cheeks "Hang on baby…" She sniffled. "The ambulance is on their way…just hold on."

The ride over to the hospital was a nightmare. The emergency people didn't even let her ride in the ambulance. They told her that she wasn't family and acted as if she had something to do with his accident. She called Chloe not telling her details in fear she might ask to many questions and told her to come and get her. It took Chloe all of 5 minutes to get there knowing that something was seriously wrong.

They waited in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. Chloe tried everything to calm Lana down trying everything she could think of to take her mind off things but all Lana could do was pace the room. She didn't understand how people did this. She felt like she was about to fall apart. She now knew how her aunt felt like when her parents died. Nell finding out that her sister and brother in law were dead must have been a nightmare. She wouldn't wish this one anyone.

She watched as doctors came in and out. Some presenting people with good news and some with bad causing them to scream, cry, or just stay quiet and very still. It wasn't until many hours later did the only doctor she cared about come out.

"How is he?" She anxiously asked not liking the expression on his face.

"Miss Lang…" The doctor started. "We did everything we could…"

After those words, his words just seemed jumbled together. Time seemed to slow down and Lana went into a daze. She couldn't believe this was happening. Just last week they were happy and together and today she found out that she was pregnant and now…

Feeling her legs give out Chloe had to catch her before she hit the floor. Her head started to flutter as the room started spinning.

All of the sudden a nurse came out in a rush. "Doctor, there is a problem with the Kent boy" Lana gained her composure and Chloe anxiously wondering what happened. They looked over at each other as they hurriedly followed the doctor to Kal's room. All three stood in shock looking at the image before them…he was gone.

Kal awoke finding himself back in the caves the wind blowing hard as snowflakes fell on his head some melting as they touched his warm skin.

He stood up looking up towards the sky not quite understanding the situation.

"Hello" He yelled hoping for an answer.

No answer.

How did he end up here? He couldn't remember the last couple of hours. Everything was in a blur.

"Hello" He yelled more forcefully.

A light suddenly flashed before his eyes taking him aback. "Hello…Kal-El."

"What am I doing here? Why have you brought me here?" Kal blurted out fast spluttering out questions.

"Kal-El it is time." Jor-El began ignoring Kal's questions.

"Time… time for what?"

"It is time for you come and fulfill what you were meant to do."

"I told you that I won't do your dirty work…you are going to have to kill me first."

It was silent for a moment before his father spoke. "You are already dead my son."

"Wha..." Kal breathily whispered. His chest heaved his eyes scanning the floor fast trying to recall the past couple of hours. He remembered coming home and… "Lois" He grunted out a bringing his hand into a fist.

Now it was all coming back to him. Hal…Lois…the kryptonite. They just left him to die. They were going to have to learn what happens when you messed with Kal Kent.

"It is now time my son that you leave the planet called earth and fulfill your destiny." Jor-El commanded, breaking Kal out of his thoughts.

"I already told you…I won't do your dirty work. I need you to send me back."

Jor- El sighed. "I am afraid that is impossible."

Kal laughed digging his hands in his pockets. "What…with all this power and you can't send me back to earth? I find that very hard to believe"

"I don't think you understand Kal-El." Kal furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"You see…" Jor-El continued. "Nature has a very delicate balance. If I were to send you back to earth then a life of someone you love very dearly would have to die in your place"

Kal felt his anger rise. There wasn't anyone on earth that he loved except for… "You are telling me that in order for me to come back to life then someone I love has got to die?"

"Yes, that is the way it works. I have been watching you and it seems that you have been attached to an earth woman. She is the only one in your heart so she will be the one to perish"

"NO!" Kal yelled taking a step forward. "You leave Lana alone."

"Then come and embrace your destiny. If you complete your training then you will be reborn as the protector and ruler of earth thus saving the life of your loved one…and the one of your child."

Silence filled the room as Kal took in the information.

"Child…" Kal questioned his voice cracking a bit.

"Yes, it appears your earth loves is with a child. Either the baby's life will end saving Lana or Lana will die thus killing your child."

Kal couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lana was pregnant? How was that even possible? For the longest time he didn't even know if, he could have kids. He always thought of himself as unworthy and now he finds out that Lana was with a child. He felt a tinge of sadness wondering why Lana hadn't told him. Did she want to have the baby? Was she ever planning to tell him?

"It is your choice my son. But remember choose wisely."

Kal thought for moment. He couldn't let anything happen to them. "You have to give me your word that if I do this you will leave them alone" He demanded pointing his finger in anger for emphasis.

"You have my word"

Light shined through the room as Kal was instantly hit with information. His head spun as he studied Krypton's history and the people on it. Knowledge of his family and his friends and his betrothed on Krypton flooded his mind. Information about his past and his future were being released hoping that he would understand what he was meant to do.

Kal always fought his destiny refusing to let anyone take over his life…until Lana. For Lana he would do anything. He just hoped that she would be happy without him and can live out her life.

She didn't tell him about the pregnancy for a reason and hoped by leaving not only will she will be safe but will be happy as well.

He had finally found his reason.


	19. Chapter 19

Five years later…

Lana walked down the hallways of Metropolis Elementary fuming. She had gotten yet another call from Lucas's teacher that he had gotten into yet another fight. She was just grateful that she was on her lunch break when she got the call otherwise Perry would not have been happy.

She still couldn't believe the events that led her to this. To say that Lana's world was turned upside down when Kal left would be an understatement.

During her pregnancy, she stayed at the Sullivan's where Chloe's father took her to doctor's appointments and made sure that her medical bills were taken care. Lana promised that as soon as she started making money while working at the Talon that she would pay him back.

Chloe was there for the emotional support. She was there to hold up her hair whenever she had morning sickness or was just be there whenever she needed someone to talk to. Nell wasn't really a big part in her life. She tried a couple of times, reaching out to her for moral support but felt too betrayed by her aunt to ever trust her again.

The months had flown by and soon Lucas was born. She wasn't sure what to name him at first but as those blue-green eyes stared back at her for the first time she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to a conversation she had with Kal. He had told her if he ever had kids that he would love to name his son Lucas and his daughter Lilly. He always looked so sad though whenever he talked about wanting kids. There was this longing in his eyes almost as if it was just a fantasy that he had, that he knew would never come true.

After a few weeks, Lana knew that she had overstayed her welcome, knowing that Mr. Sullivan didn't appreciate the constant wake up calls during the night.

She had taken a job at the Talon and Lex was kind enough to allow her to stay in the apartment free. It was small but spacious and was definitely better than anything that she could afford.

Lana wasn't sure how she was going to balance senior year and Lucas but felt grateful when Lex stepped in and almost took a father roll in Lucas's life. Whenever she went to school or had to work, Lex stepped in and baby-sat. At first, Lana wasn't sure of Lex's intentions, but over time learned to trust and care for him.

Knowing that she couldn't support both her and her son without a decent job both Lana and Chloe applied to Metropolis University and got in. They both wanted to major in Journalism. Chloe because she loved the thrill of finding the story always wanting to uncover the weird and unexplained, while Lana wanted to be a journalism to find the truth behind things. If she couldn't find the truth when it came to her own life then she was going to uncover the lies when it came to everything else.

Before leaving for Metropolis Lana turned the Talon over to her cousin Leaola Lang that came to Smallville from California after catching her husband having sex in their bed with his mistress.

Leaola needed a fresh start and this presented the perfect opportunity.

Chloe and Lana found a cute little apartment together that they shared while going to school. Lex had also moved to Metropolis taking over the family business after his father passed away.

She was glad that Lex moved because he became her rock knowing that whenever she needed someone to baby-sit Lucas that she could just drop him off at the Luthor mansion knowing that he was perfectly safe.

After graduating, they instantly got jobs at the Daily Planet.

Of, course working at the Daily Planet wasn't always easy, working in the mailroom their first day. However, Lana couldn't complain. She had never gotten anything the easy way and she wasn't going to start now.

After working her way up she started getting bigger checks allowing her move out and get a bigger apartment in a safer area for her and her son. Lex had also helped her find a big spacious apartment in a very safe neighbor complete with a balcony view. He had even chipped in and helped her pay for it. She didn't feel guilty leaving Chloe behind because her long time boyfriend Jimmy got a job working as a photographer. After coming to Metropolis Jimmy had moved in and been living with Chloe for the past year.

She almost found it ironic how everyone just seemed to migrate to Metropolis. Even though she loved the city she dreamt about going back to Smallville and raising her son there.

Turning the corner she saw her son standing against the wall with his hands behind his back rocking back and forth all while looking down. This was the third fight that he had been in, in the past 2 weeks.

"Lucas Christopher Lang" She said sternly getting her son's attention. Looking up from the floor, he saw his mother's scowl face and he knew that he was in trouble. Coming to his side, she knelt down and looked him straight into his big blue green eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you not to get into fights"

"But mommy I-"

"I don't want to hear it" Lana interrupted. "You know that you can't control your strength. Look at the last time. If it wasn't for Lex I would still be in court getting sued for you putting Alex Johnson in the hospital"

"I couldn't help it, he just made me so angry."

"I don't care what he did, you know better than this"

Lucas hung his head low knowing that his mother was right.

Lana found it unusual that Lucas had an excessive amount of strength. She didn't know where it came from but knew it wasn't normal that her five year old son was able to lift up her kitchen table with one hand.

At first, she thought about telling Lex wondering if his people could do some tests but thought against it. She didn't know what Lex would do, so she kept it to herself. She didn't even tell Chloe anything. She had to make up an excuse when Lucas lifted up a car in the street where his ball rolled under. She was just thankful that Chloe didn't have her coffee that day and was extremely tired. She was able to play it off like she was having a hallucination.

Lana looked at Lucas as he pouted his lip. His breathing became a little irregular and looked on the verge of tears. Bringing Lucas into a hug she put her right hand on his head and stroked his hair putting his head on her shoulder.

Pushing him back slightly Lana wiped a tear off that fell down his cheek. "Where is your teacher?"

Lucas sniffled looking up as he rubbed his eye pointing to his classroom. Grabbing his hand, she turned the handle walking inside watching as a nurse roll a wheelchair over to a corner where a boy was crying.

"Ah! Miss Lana. We meet again."

Lana looked up at the 6'5 brown hair teacher walking over with a scowl expression on his face. "Mr. Machol" Lana said with a bit hesitation shaking his hand. Lana took a quick glance at the boy and sighed. "What happened this time?"

"Ah, well it seems that young James was threatening to take away the toy Lucas was playing with" He said raising his eyebrows while taking quick glance at Lucas. "I turned around and I saw James on the ground holding his foot with Lucas hovering over him"

Lana tightened her hold on Lucas' hand hearing him sniffle. She knew that he never meant to hurt people but couldn't always control himself.

"Sir, I apologize yet again for what has happened" Lana put her hand on her chest and smiled. "I'm sure that Lucas didn't mean to hurt him."

"Yes, but nevertheless he did…" He sighed taking his glasses off rubbing them on is shirt "I have spoken with James' parents and although they are rather upset about what happened we have no actual proof that Lucas did anything. They have agreed not to press any charges"

Lana sighed closing her eyes. All she needed right now was to go through the hell she went through before.

"I feel though that you should take Lucas home for the rest of the day. We just need to put this whole thing behind us"

Lana nodded. "Thank you sir and I assure you that this won't happen again"

"See that it doesn't"

Watching him retrieving form Lana picked up Lucas letting his wrap his legs around her small body and left.

Looking at her watch her lunch break was over 30 minutes ago and knew that Perry was going to be furious.

Walking inside, things were hectic. Phones were ringing off the hook and felt relieved spotting Chloe over by her desk. Taking Lucas by the hand Lana walked over to Chloe's desk.

"Lana!" Chloe yelled anxiously. "Where in the hell have you been Perry is going on the warpath and…"

Chloe looked down noticing Lucas for the first time. "Oh, no it happened again didn't it?"

"Yup" Lana said walking over to her desk.

"I'm sorry Aunt Chloe I didn't mean to" Lucas wrapped his arms around Chloe's midsection. He tightened his hold while looking up at her with his big puppy dog eyes.

Chloe ran her hand through his hair and sighed grabbing a seat and putting him on her lap. "Lucas I know that a lot of boys can be mean but you can't go punching them whenever they do something to make you angry"

"Then…then….why did I see you…um… slap that guy last week when he wouldn't give you back that plastic thing"

Chloe looked at Lana and knew that she was caught. Last week Danny Cola came over to her desk and took her floppy disk off her desk claiming that the sudden rise in robbery activity was somehow his story. Chloe didn't know that Lucas was watching when she slapped him for pissing her off.

"That's different honey, Chloe is a deranged psycho and you're not." Lana sing- songed

Looking offended Chloe looked at Lana. "I am not deranged, just very…protective"

"Whatever you say," Lana laughed.

Lucas didn't even know what deranged meant but decided to go along with it nodding his head.

"Lang! Get in here now"

Lana closed her eyes knowing that she was in for it.

Chloe frowned knowing that Perry did not sound very happy. "Did I get mommy in trouble again?" Lucas pouted looking up at Chloe.

This wasn't the first time Lana had to leave work early to go and pick up Lucas for bad behavior.

"No sweetie" She replied pushing his chocolate brown bangs out of his face. "Perry is like a girl…he is always pmsing."

Lana looked over at Chloe as she held in a little smile. Lucas furrowed his eyebrows looking up at his mother. "Mommy, what is pms?"

Lana laughed at bit putting her hand through his hair as she passed. "Nothing honey, aunt Chloe is just being silly" Lana saw Chloe stick out her tongue at her making Lana laugh.

Her smile faded though seeing Perry sitting at his desk with less than a happy expression.

Perry didn't even look up from his work when he spoke. "Close the door and sit down Lang" Lana always wondered how he did that.

Closing the door, she gingerly took a seat expecting the worst.

Perry took off his glasses and sat them down on the desk crossing his hands in front of him. "Lang, how long have you been working here?"

"Um…about a year…" She nodded. "Sir" She quickly added seeing the way he was looking at her.

"Well, unless you want to make it two you better come up with one hell of an explanation on why when I come out to assign you one of the biggest stories we have had in months I find that you're not here."

"What story?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

Perry stood up facing the window crossing his hands in front him.

"A woman claims that someone tried to rob her today in the alley"

Lana gasped fakely wondering where Perry was going with this. It wasn't like a woman getting robbed was headline news. "That's horrible"

"The interesting part was just when attacker was about to get away a man with a blue suit came swooping down from the sky and stopped him"

Perry turned back around looking at a very amused Lana. Lana had to stop herself from laughing. "A man with a blue suit?"

"Yes" Perry nodded sitting back down.

"That just swooped in and saved her?" She teased

"Lang I know that this seems farfetched but a second eye witness came in today and backed up her claim" Perry sighed rubbing his head. "Whether this is a hoax or real I can't say, but I can't have another paper get to this story first. I need you to go out and investigate" Perry reached into his desk and took out a piece of paper.

"I managed to track down the woman's address and number…she is expecting you in a hour."

"An hour…but sir I have my son here with me…I just can't-"

"Is there a problem Lang?" Perry interrupted.

Lana closed her mouth looking down at her hands "No sir"

"Good…now go"

Lana sighed getting up as she ran a hand through her hair. Coming out of the office, she saw Lucas playing a computer game on her computer. Satisfied that she was able to see him well she walked over to Chloe's desk.

Looking up from her computer Chloe saw Lana dragging her feet not looking happy. "How did it go?"

"I just want to know why I always get the out there stories when you get all the practical ones"

"Man with the blue suit" Chloe asked.

Lana tilted her head confused. "How did you know?"

"Well, when Perry came out and couldn't find you he asked me to do the story but it's just that I'm so swamped. He doesn't trust any other writers but you and me so I guess he is giving you another chance"

"Yea but Chloe, a man with a blue suit flying down from the sky… don't you think that is pushing it a bit?"

"Lana seeing that we are both from Smallville nothing should seem that farfetched anymore."

Lana nodded her head knowing that Chloe was right. Being from Smallville nothing should shock her anymore.

Looking over at desk again, she noticed that Lucas wasn't there. Standing up on her tiptoes she looked around to see if maybe Lucas got up for a drink of water from the cooler.

"Chloe, where's Lucas?" Lana asked Chloe her voice shaking.

"I don't know" Chloe replied. "He was just here a minute ago"

Lana got up and pushed her way through the newsroom. Wanting a better view, she stood up on one of the chairs and yelled. "Has anyone seen Lucas?"

Everyone turned their heads towards her shaking their heads. Right when she was about to get down she saw Lucas out of the corner of her eye outside chasing his red hat. "Lucas!" Lana yelled  
Getting down Lana ran over to the entrance pushing her way through the revolving door. Lana saw a car speeding fast down the street and watched with wide eyes as Lucas walked in the middle of the street trying to get to his hat.

"Lucas!"

Lucas turned his head hearing his mother's voice when he saw the car approaching him fast. Closing his eyes he screamed as the car came at him full force but in an instant felt himself being, lifted up in the air.

Opening his eyes, Lucas found himself back on the sidewalk. He looked up at the man that was holding him. He had a stern look on his face as he slowly started bringing him down on the ground.

Lana ran to Lucas taking him into her arms. "Oh, god Lucas" She cried kissing him on the forehead.

With tears in his eyes, Lucas buried his head in the crook of her neck. "Mommy, I was so scared"

"I know baby…I know…everything is going to be okay now"

"Miss I suggest you keep a closer on your son"

Lana's heart stopped hearing his voice. It was deep and husky and could recognize that voice anywhere. Her heat sped up as she looked up only to meet with the biggest almond shaped blue-green eyes.

"Kal" Lana whispered slowly bringing Lucas down on his feet.

Lucas watched in confusion at his mother.

Kal took a step back as Lana tried reaching for his cheek. Kal grabbed it instantly stopping her. He saw the desperation in her eyes wanting to touch him like her life depended on it. Not knowing why, he let go, letting her reach up and caress his right cheek. Touching his skin Lana let out a breath realizing that it was him. Tears welled up in her eyes jumping in his arms only to have Kal push her back. He looked at Lana with a cold yet confused expression. The woman looked familiar to him but couldn't put his finger on it. More importantly, he wondered how she even knew his name. "My name is Kal-El of Krypton. I don't know how you know me but I suggest you keep a better eye on your son"

Just like that, he was gone.

Lana saw a crowd of people gathering around whispering wondering who that man was. She heard people say that they thought it was a bird or a plane. One kid even called him superman.

Chloe came out in a huff pushing through the crowd of people. Spotting Lana, Chloe ran up besides her putting a hand on Lana's shoulder while putting her other hand on Lucas' head. "Lana! Oh god, are you alright?"

Chloe looked at Lana's stunned face. It looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Lana…"

Snapping out of it, Lana looked at Chloe. "Chloe can you do me a favor and watch Lucas for the rest of the day. There is something I need to go and take care of" She began putting Lucas in Chloe's arms.

"No! Mommy I want to stay with you" He whined resisting.

"I know sweetie," She said kissing him on the forehead. "But mommy needs to go and take care of a few things" She looked at Chloe in desperation. "Drop him off at Lex's if you have to, but I really need to leave."

Getting in her car Lana started her engine and began driving. She didn't know where she was going but knew the only people that could help her were only people that Kal never introduced her to…his parents.

Lana knew about the Kents living next door to them almost all of her life so if anyone knew of his disappearance they would know.

She was out to find the truth.

* * *

Driving up the Kent driveway, she glanced over at her old house. Getting out of the car she noticed that the porch swing that once was there was now gone and according to her; the house looked a bit more run down. The paint was chipping off and noticed some vines growing up the side of the house. She noticed toys and sports gear that lay across the lawn and wondered what kind of people now lived there.

Her heart was in her stomach approaching the bright yellow door. She didn't know why she was so afraid. Even though she had never gotten to know the Kent's as well as she would have liked she had heard stories from Nell that they were kind people. Her stomach eased a bit smelling peach cobbler that seemed to waft through the open window filling her nose.

Gathering up courage, she knocked on the door once hoping that she wasn't making a mistake of coming here. She heard footsteps coming from the inside and a woman's voice telling her husband not to touch that peach cobbler until after dinner. Lana laughed letting a sigh of relief. They sounded friendly enough.

Martha opened the door with a smile that fell seeing Lana standing there. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see her it was just so unexpected.

"Lana" Martha began looking back at her husband. "What uh…what are you doing here?"

"I hope I didn't come in a bad time?" Lana asked hesitantly.

Martha felt her husband come up behind her wrapping an arm around her waist.'

"No, you didn't it's just uh... It's just so unexpected to see you here."

Lana nodded knowing that her coming was unexpected. Martha saw Lana bite her lip as she shifted her weight from one foot to another. "Why don't you come in?"

Lana lifted her head with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes as she made her way into the kitchen. Martha closed the door and gave Jonathan a look before coming into the kitchen.

Martha smiled gesturing for Lana to take a seat the table. She untied her apron pulling the strands from around her waist and neck and placed it on a nearby chair. "You uh, have to excuse the mess. I have been cooking all day and we really didn't expect company.

Lana looked up at Jonathan as he took a seat next to her Martha soon following her husband's lead.

"So Lana…what brings you to our home?" Jonathan asked

"Well actually I came to here to talk to you about Kal."

Martha gasped as she grabbed her husband's hand. "Kal? Is he…how do…do you know where he is?"

Jonathan put his hand on her back drawing circles trying to calm her down. "What I think my wife is trying to say is that we haven't seen or heard from Kal in well over five years."

"I assumed as much. When Kal left it was a shock for me to."

Martha and Jonathan glanced at one another. "Honey, we didn't know that you were involved with Kal."

Lana felt her stomach tighten. Furrowing her eyebrows, she wondered how they have gone so long without knowing. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent, Kal and I have been involved for some time now. I can't believe that he never told you."

"There are a lot of things that Kal never told us." Jonathan said shifting his weight.

"Do you know where my son is?" Martha tried, desperately wanting to find out anything that she could. "Please if you have any information."

"That is why I came here actually. I guess maybe I should start from the beginning."

"Yes, maybe you should." Jonathan replied, being as eager as his wife to find out anything, he could about his son. Not only that, but he needed to know how much Lana new before he went out telling his biggest secret.

Lana spent the next couple of minutes explaining how she had met Kal. She explained about the bet, about Whitney, and then about her getting pregnant. Both Martha and Jonathan both felt overwhelmed with all this information. Not only that, but they were surprised to find out that they had a grandchild.

"Lana I think it would be best if you follow me. I think there is something you should see." Jonathan said getting up.

"Jonathan…I don't think it's our place" Martha begged pulling at her husbands arm.

"Honey, a child is involved now. We don't know what kind of effects this could have had on him. Lana needs to know.

With that, Jonathan left. Martha glanced back at Lana knowing that he was right. She got up herself and nodding her head for her to follow.

Lana hesitantly got up following the Kent's outside and into the storm cellar. It was dark and dusty and didn't really see why they would bring her down here. Jonathan let go his wife's hand walking ahead of them as he grabbed the tarp of a very large item and pulled it off. Dust flew everywhere making Lana flinch back. Coughing a bit, she waved a bit of dust away from her face. Finally having a clear vision, she saw a large metal object that looked small enough to fit a baby in.

"I don't understand." Lana said walking about and touching it.

"Lana I don't know how much Kal has told you." He began looking at his wife. "But Kal isn't exactly from around here."

Lana looked up, waiting for him to continue. Without say a word, he went over to his toolbox and grabbed a metal octagon object. He stood over the spaceship and put the key into the proper spot making the spaceship lift from the ground. Light shown from it as it opened up.

Lana stood wide-eyed grabbing onto Martha's arm for support. "It's okay honey." She said reassuringly.

Lana watched as symbols appeared in a language she had never seen before. "What…what is this?"

"This, my dear, is a spaceship."

Lana looked at Martha trying to figure out if this whole thing was a joke. Seeing her not laugh she new they were serious.

A gust of wind blew in and before Lana knew what hit her, Kal was standing next to her a scowl and mean look on his face.

"How dare you Jonathan Kent." Kal shouted his face looking monster like. "You have no business here."

Kal concentrated on the key having it instantly fly off the ship and into his hand. The ship shut off slowly lowering itself to the ground. He glanced at Martha and then at Lana letting his glare linger a little longer on her. She felt a rush of terror and passion surge through her body. No one had ever looked at her that intently.

Kal broke his gaze and sped off leaving everyone in the dust.  
Lana stood under her showerhead letting the hot steamy water wash away the day's events. On the way home, Chloe had called her and told her that she needed to drop off Lucas at Lex's because she had a sudden lead in her story.

Lana called Lex and asked him if he could watch Lucas for the night. She new that Lucas would be safe and she didn't want him to see her like this. She hasn't been this round up since the day Kal disappeared. It was just crazy to think that Kal had special abilities.

The Kent's didn't tell her everything, they thought it would be best if she talked to Kal first but they told her enough.

Stepping out of the shower, she grabbed the towel from the hanger and wrapped it around herself. Grabbing the comb from the drawer, she gently put it through her hair as she walked into bedroom.

A cold gust of wind came through the balcony's windows causing her body to break out into the goose bumps. The odd thing was she could have sworn that she had closed them right before she got into the shower. Going to the windows, she shut them making sure to clamp the seal shut.

Shivering a bit from the cold, she unwrapped the towel placing it on the bed. She walked over to her closet and took out her blue robe that she had got at Victoria Secret. It was sexy but covered enough to keep her warm.

Deciding that she wanted to make herself a bowl of soup to help warm her up, she turned to leave only to have Kal closing it, coming out from behind.

Lana yelped putting her hand over her chest. She was about to run for the phone to call the police with when she noticed who it was.

"Kal…" Lana questioned feeling unsure.

She looked over his appearance and inwardly laughed. He really was flying out there with a blue suit.

"Lana Lang." He said his voice stripped from emotion. He passed her walking to the middle of the room, his arms firmly in front of him. "You know you are really starting to become a nuisance."

She felt the shock wear off quickly turning to anger. "What is that supposed to mean." She bit out. "And how much did you just see." She asked tightening the robe around her body.

"How do you know Jonathan and Martha Kent?" He asked not missing a beat.

"Kal" She began exasperated. "I have lived next door to you for almost 15 years. I have known you and your family almost all of my life.

"Well I suggest you stay away. I don't know why you are following me but if you persist I will have to take of the problem myself."

Lana scoffed. "I'm suddenly a problem. You have been gone for the past 5 years and I'm the problem." She said sternly pointing at herself.

"I will not tell you again." He turned towards the window about to fly away when he felt her hand on his arm pulling him towards her.

"Kal Kent what is the matter with you. Why are you acting like this?" She sternly asked

He pushed her touch away not liking the electric feeling he felt when she touched him. "I will not tell you again…my name is Kal-El of Krypton. I'd advise you to get it right."

Lana took a livid step towards him. "I will not let you bully me." She said with venom in her voice pointing her finger at him. "Now I demand you tell me where the hell you have been for the past 5 years and why you all of the sudden had forgotten who I am."

"I know exactly who you are." He sneered taking a step towards her. "You are a pathetic human on this planet called earth. You are one in the many that needs my protection from yourself."

"Oh, that's rich." She said rolling her eyes. You're the one acting like a madman and I'm the one that needs protection."

"You curse a lot do you know that."

Lana looked at Kal with disbelief as she threw her hands up in the air. "Well, I think I am entitled to curse a little after you, being gone so damn long."

"I don't know how you know me but I have been away fulfilling my destiny."

"You're destiny." She said disbelievingly. "What is your destiny to be a cold hearted bastard?"

Before Lana new what hit her, her back was against the wall as Kal pressed his body into hers. He positioned his right hand by the side of her head as he pointed at her with his left hand. "I will say this again. Stop swearing!"

Kal's eyes were running over her face fast not recognizing the burning feeling at the pit of his stomach. This woman had passion and fire and for the longest time no one had ever talked to him like that.

Lana to, felt the effects of him being so close. She could feel the heat of his breath on her face, wanting nothing more than for him to just grab her and kiss her. She took a deep breath drinking him in. She had forgotten how much she missed his smell.

"Make me." Lana challenged looking at him straight in the eyes. Lana watched as his eyes lingered at her lips and then back at her eyes. He started to move in when the phone rang interrupting the moment.

In a split second, he was gone again. The windows were opened, the wind blowing the curtains. Closing her eyes, she tried regaining her composure as she took a deep breath before running to the phone and answering.

"He…Hello" She said clearing her throat.

"Well you sound exhausted"

Lana smiled hearing his voice. "I'm fine Lex but how's Lucas I mean is everything alright. Is Lucas-"

"Wow slow down, Lucas is fine. I just wanted to call and say goodnight and to see what time you wanted to come by and pick him up tomorrow."

"Um…" She began twirling the cord between her fingers. "Do you mind if you just came and dropped him off. I don't think I'd have time to come all the way out of the mansion."

"Yea, sure no problem, I'll be there around 12:30." He took a sip of his drink while taking a glance at Lucas. "You know I'll let him sleep in, buy him some breakfast, and be by to drop him off."

"Oh, don't you have the time to cook." She teased.

"Unfortunately my cooking skills are less then great. If you want him back happy and healthy I'd advise the buying breakfast option."

Lana grinned in the phone thankful for the light banter. "Then you better not feed him."

Lex laughed. "Alright, well I will see you tomorrow."

Lex clicked the phone slamming it on the battery charger. Part of the reason why he wanted Lana to come out to the mansion so badly was because then they were on his territory. He had fixed up the mansion the way any woman would like it. He had made the Luthor mansion child friendly for a reason.

Eventually he was going to have his way with her. It was all a matter of when it was the best time to strike.


	20. Chapter 20

Lana grunted hearing someone knocking at her front door. Glancing at the clock, she the time was 10:00 and new it was too early to be Lex. Grabbing her pillow, she put it over her head hoping to block out the noise. She didn't get any sleep last night tossing and turning thinking about being so close to Kal again. She thought that she was over him, that she had moved on. She had her son, she had Chloe, a successful career, and Lex. Granted, Lex and her weren't together but he was such a great father figure in Lucas's life.

The last thing she expected was for Kal to come back into her life again making her feel things she thought had long gone away.

Hearing the knocking stop, she figured the person gave up and left. She wanted to back to sleep but found it fruitless. Once someone woke her up it was almost impossible for her to fall back to sleep. Bringing her head out from underneath the pillow the sun shined in her eyes making her wince. She figured since she couldn't fall back to sleep she could take a shower before the day officially started. She rolled out of bed and went into her closet to gather some clothes for the day. She didn't even hear someone up behind her.

"Lex…" Lana yelped laughing nervously. "God, what is with everyone sneaking up behind me like that?" She asked bending over picking up her clothes giving Lex a full few of her curvy ass.

"So how did you get in here?" She asked walking passed him.

He went into his pocket and took out a metal object holding it up. "Spare Key…don't you remember you gave it to me in case of an emergency."

Lana nodded forgetting that she indeed gave him a key. Lana noticed Lex taking quick glances at her chest making her feel uncomfortable.

"Um…where's Lucas." She asked grabbing her robe from the nearby chair.

Lex looked down while clearing his throat disappointed when she put it on. "He's in the kitchen finishing up his breakfast that I got him at Denny's." Lex watched as Lana put her hair up in a ponytail and wished that he could just run his hands through her long raven hair. "He wanted to come in and see you but told him you might still be sleeping."

"And you didn't figure that knocking was appropriate before coming in." She asked only half-serious.

"Don't blame me. I'm not the one that sleeps like the dead."

"Well, at least I smell better then them." She played along.

As Lex attempted to flirt with Lana, Lucas stood by the doorway watching this mini exchange. He didn't like the way Lex was looking at his mother. Lucas tried to be nice for Lex because his mom told him to, but there was just something about Lex that wasn't right.

Lex inched closer about to push a strand of hair out of her face when Lucas came in interrupting causing him to curse slightly.

"Mommy" He excitedly yelled intentionally breaking up this lovey dovey moment.

Lana smiled wide as he jumped into her arms the morning breakfast still evident on his face. "My goodness you are getting heavy" She teased placing him on the bed. "And look…you have got syrup all over you're face." She put him down and went into the bathroom washing her hands while damping paper towel. "Did you have fun with Uncle Lex?" She asked

"Eh, it was okay." Lucas shrugged earning a glare from Lex.

"Oh, we had a great time." He began rubbing his head. "Didn't we buddy?"

Lucas scowled away. "Eh"

Lana walked back inside in time to see the exchange. Lex raised his eyebrows at him feeling slightly embarrassed that he was making him look bad in front of Lana."

Lana glanced at Lucas and then at Lex. "I'm sorry Lex Lucas is just tired…probably a little fussy from being away all night."

"It's okay," Lex smiled, putting his hands in his pockets. "I used to be that age to."

"Hard to imagine," She teased him.

Lex smiled looking down at the floor. "Speaking of last night… you sounded a little strange when I called. Is everything okay?" He asked putting his hand on her lower back.

Lana unintentionally tensed. She half smiled at Lex not wanting him to get the wrong idea. "I'm fine Lex." She reassured stepping out of this touch.

"Mommy, Rosalyn thought me how to make eggs. I am going to go make you some."

Rosalyn was one of the many maids at the Luthor mansion. She was almost like a second mother having her take care of him instead of Lex.

Lucas jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. "You know kids," Lana shrugged glancing at Lex before leaving the room.

Just when he thought, he was getting closer…

Something must have happened last night. There was no other explanation. Lex was sure Lana was starting to warm up to him. The only question was…what did happen.

He walked into the kitchen and chuckled, finding Lucas taking out the pots and pans from under the sink and Lana failing to stop him. "Well I think I am going to get going. I have got a meeting later this afternoon at Luthor Corp."

Lana glanced at him seeing the sad expression on his face. "Thanks for looking out for him Lucas." Lana genuinely thanked giving him a hug.

"No, problem." He smiled, walking to the door. "Hey buddy I will see you later." Lucas didn't even look up, his attention focused on the stove. Lana gave him one more apologetic look before he left. She turned her attention back to Lucas who already had the eggs out.

Sitting at the table Lucas was finishing his breakfast, licking of the remains off his plate.

Lana pushed her eggs around the plate not hungry but just watched as he made a mess of himself.

"Lucas honey…can I ask you something?"

Lucas simply nodded while swinging his legs tiny legs.

"Um…well what do you think of uncle Lex?"

"He's okay I guess…he gives me lots of toys to play with."

Lana smiled. "Well, that's always good…but I mean do you like hanging out with him."

"Not really." He answered honestly. "But I like going to the big house because some of the servant people are my friends."

Lana furrowed her eyebrows. "Servant people…you mean Lex doesn't play with you?"

Lucas shook his head his hair flying in many directions. "No…he is always on the phone or has icky girls over." He said licking his fingers. "Sometimes I even hear them at night."

Lana's stomach dropped. She turned Lucas towards her bringing his chair forward. "Lucas honey, are you sure?"

Lucas nodded his head as he picked at his food.

What did that mean? Lana didn't want to press forward making Lucas relive the details but if it was what she thought then maybe Lex wasn't as trust worthy as she thought.

"Finished Mommy" He proudly stated picking up his plate in triumph.

"Good job" She smiled rubbing his head. Lana got up and discarded the plates into the sink.

Lucas stood up coming up beside his mother. "Mommy can we go the movies today." He asked tugging at her shirt.

"Lana looked down rubbing her hands on a towel and brought Lucas up on the counter. "Baby, you know that I have to work."

"I know." He pouted looking down at his folded hands." I just… never get to see you anymore. I am either with Chloe or with Lex… I want my mommy." He whined throwing his arms around her shoulders. Lucas was clever he new exactly what to say to make her feel bad.

However, he was right

Lana new that she hadn't been spending as much time with him as she should have. She grew up without her parent's and she didn't want Lucas going through the same exact thing. Besides…maybe with a little desert and some bribery she could get Lucas to open up more.

She was going to have a talk with her old pal Lex.

"Alright let me make a few calls."  
Lana quietly closed the door to Lucas's room after she turned on his nightlight and cracked his window opened a bit. After spending the day going to circus and going to the movies all the while stuffing him with cotton candy and popcorn he was exhausted.

Going into the kitchen, Lana reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a cold bottle of water. Taking a sip Lana sighed relishing the cool liquid against her dry throat. She turned and walked towards the living room when she felt a gush of wind only to see Kal standing next to the counter with his arms crossed in front of him. He was wearing a suit and not his usual Superman attire looking like he just came from a party instead of patrolling.

"What is with you everyone barging into my apartment?" She asked startled feeling a bit annoyed that people thought they had a right come and go as they pleased.

"What is with you're relations with one Lex Luthor?" Kal asked almost robotically as he watched Lana start to clean up her apartment a bit. She was in jeans and was wearing baggy shirt with her hair in a loose bun strands of hair falling in her face. He felt his breathing quicken by the sight of her she was beautiful even like this.

"How do you know about Lex?" Lana asked curiously picking up toys from the floor and putting them in the closet.

"That is none of your concern. My concern is why the biggest crime lord in Metropolis was in you're apartment earlier today."

Lana stopped what she was doing and looked at Kal with a fallen expression. "You've been spying on me?"

"For good reason…Lex Luthor is a danger to all people and-"

"Just wait a second," Lana interrupted. "You are telling me that Lex Luthor is a danger when you are the one stalking me."

"Are you working with him?" Kal asked ignoring her question

"Kal I don't even know what you are talking about." She answered exasperated. "Besides, if anyone is a danger it's you." She answered walking past him.

Kal quickly grabbed her arm and turned her back around. "Stay away from Lex Luthor." He seriously ordered getting right into her face slightly raising his voice a bit.

Lana shrugged him off and glared. "Would you keep your voice down Lucas is sleeping."

Kal furrowed confused. "Who's Lucas?"

Lana stopped feeling her heart sink. She hadn't meant for that to come out. "No one" She stuttered. "I have had a long day and I would appreciate it if you left now." She quickly said leaving the room hoping he would take the hint. She went into the bathroom and locked the door.

She leaned over the sink cursing. Kal still didn't know about Lucas.

Did she want him to know about Lucas?

This Kal was different then the one she knew so long ago. He was colder and meaner…she didn't know if she wanted Lucas to get to know a father like that.

She leaned over the sink and splashed cold water on her face. Looking in the mirror, she took out her bun and let her hair fall over her shoulders. Squinting she saw the doorknob start to open but was surprised when she heard it click. "I thought I locked that door." She said without turning around

Coming up behind her slowly he hesitantly put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry" He genuinely apologized.

Kal didn't know what possessed him to come in here. Lana wasn't any more important then any other pathetic human on the planet but this one just seemed to get under his skin. This one he felt something when he new he shouldn't.

Lana leaned her head back against his shoulder. "What is with you and bathrooms?" She whispered immediately making something click in Kal's mind.

Kal stood frozen. Why did that sound so familiar?

Lana felt his tenseness and furrowed her eyebrows. She looked into the mirror and could see Kal's confused face. She turned around in his hold and looked up him. He stared down at her searching her face almost trying to recall her.

Lana couldn't explain it but looking at him, she felt like she was looking at her Kal again. "Kal" She whispered bringing her hand up to his cheek.

Kal brought his hand up over hers. "Lana" He whispered feeling himself get a bit choked up.

Lana felt tears well up in her eyes "Kal" She whispered again bringing her other hand up.

Kal snapped out of his thoughts, not knowing what he was feeling. He took a step back stepping out of her touch. Kal frantically looked around. He couldn't be here.

Ignoring Lana's pleas, he ripped the door opened and ran to her balcony quickly flying out to the night sky.

Lana followed swiftly followed behind running to her balcony. "Kal!" she screamed into the night sky.

She looked around but saw no one.

He was gone.

* * *

It was night.

Raindrops spluttered off the roof as Lana lay in her son's bed shielding him away from the lightening and thunder. She was in a simple pink tank top that hugged her curves with matching loose pink shorts. Thunder roared loudly again through the house making Lucas yelp in his sleep, instinctively squeezing his mothers arms against him. Lana sadly smiled remembering when she was around his age. Growing up, she never liked thunderstorms herself. She remembered running into her parent's room in the middle of the night in a cold sweat when a storm occurred. Then that feeling would turn into relief when she felt her mother's arms around her body protecting her from the noise.

She still couldn't believe how much Lucas was like her…and like his father.

She closed her eyes leaning her head back against the headboard as her thoughts drifted to Kal. It had been over a month since the last time she had seen Kal. She went on with her life as usual: going to work, taking care of Lucas, making sure that everything ran as smoothly as possible.

It wasn't easy doing what she did and sometimes felt like giving up. However, whenever she felt herself draining she thought back to her parents and how she lost them at such a young age. Sometimes she thought that Lucas was the only thing that kept her going.

He was the most precious thing in her life and the only thing she had left of Kal. She began stroking Lucas's hair humming a lullaby that her mother hummed to her when she was little when suddenly she heard a tapping coming from he room making her stop in fear.

Looking at Lucas, she lifted his covers over his shoulders making sure to cover him fully. She pecked him on his forehead and hastily made her way out, shutting off his light and closing the door.

The night air prickled her skin causing goose bumps to form. She shuttered a bit as thunder rang through the house, and cursed herself realizing she hadn't closed all of her windows.

She made her way into her room and gasped seeing her balcony doors opened, the wind blowing the curtains violently into the room. Instincts took over, searching the room for any intruders as she ran over to her window and closed the door, making sure to snap the lock shut. She took a breath of relief, which quickly left her when she felt a sensation come over her body.

She couldn't explain it, but it felt like someone was watching her. She searched the room frantically, not being able to get the gnawing feeling out of her stomach. She located the lamp by her desk, and quickly ran over to it but before she could turn on the lights, she felt her body being thrown against the bed.

Lana gasped, feeling a body hard against her. She wanted to scream but then thought of Lucas and what would the intruder might do to him if he were discovered.

Lana kept quiet, silently pushing against the hard chest. She brought her knees up having ever intention of kneeing him in the balls, when she felt his hand come in between their bodies stroking her wet pussy. She felt his hand caress her causing her moan. She hadn't been touched like this in years.

Coming back to her senses she tried again to break free but the lightening flashed reveling the intruders face.

_Kal_

Lana gasped confused and very much aroused. She whispered his name again and was about to protest when she felt his lips instantly on hers. She felt drops of water, fall on her face as he kissed her passionately, invading her mouth with his tongue.

Lana felt the heat build between them and whatever reservations she was having disappeared, feeling his hand wonder under her shirt and wonder onto her breast. She was in her nightshirt so she didn't have a bra on giving Kal full advantage of her breast. He took her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and rolled it, squeezing it slightly causing her to gasp in want.

Lana, feeling like she was having an out of body experience, felt herself push Kal up, rolling him over forcing her to be on top. Kal's hands instantly were on her hips holding her in place as she ground her hips into his.

Kal closed his eyes feelings her pelvis grinding into his now hard penis. He sat up cradling Lana in his arms. He went for her shirt and threw it over her head, tossing it to the unknown. His lips crashed down onto hers, and she gasped as his head lowered onto her right nipple. She tossed her head back, her breathing become more frantic.

With shaky hands, she went to the buckle of his pants and quickly unsnapped it pulling it off in record time. She slipped her hands into his waistband and pulled down frantically at his damp jeans. He helped, leaning back and grunting as he felt her tiny hands work his pants off.

His lips were back on hers in a moment feeling around for her shorts. He tossed those off in a second taking her underwear off with them. Lana was completely naked, Kal's boxers the only thing separating them now.

Kal maneuvered their bodies so Lana lay beneath him. In one, finally attempt Lana put her hands down his boxers and cupped him briefly before sliding them down and tossing them off.

Before she could think, Kal thrusted into her grunting as his hard penis filled her up. The sensation of his hard penis filling her made her lose her breath and she moaned as he started thrusting into her slow at first then gradually quickening the pace.

He pushed deep into her, burying his face in her hair, one of his arms circling her waist and his other hand going up to the back of her head. He kissed her with passion and moaned into her mouth sending shivers down her spine.

She couldn't believe this was happening. For a month, she wondered if he was dead or alive, whether she was ever going to see him again and her she desperately wanted a release from a man she thought she might never see again.

All the years of not knowing: all the pain, and anger and worry was finally being washed away with ever thrust he was making.

As if knowing that Lana needed more, his thrusts became more and more frantic and he bent her hips forward to change the angle. The sensation of him rubbing against her clit with each thrust pushed her closer to the edge feeling his hold her tighter, her nails digging into his back.

She bit her lower lip, and let her head drop back as she felt her body being lifted in a wave of pleasure. She let out a loud moan seeing white, as her body jerked. She could barely make out his muffled cry as he emptied into her with one last thrust, his whole body tensing.

With a shaky breath, he looked down at her smiling before leaning down and capturing her bottom lip in between his.

"I remember," he gasped against her neck trying desperately to get his breathing under control.

Lana furrowed her eyebrows looking into his eyes. He pulled out of her and slid off her laying himself next to her looking up, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I remember everything," he repeated smiling as he watched her eyes twinkle and her mouth curve into a smile at realization of what he was telling her.

She didn't say anything only smiled and laughed before throwing herself onto his body, kissing him never wanting to let go.

He felt himself get hard again as he felt her hips thrust against his pelvis. Wanting to feel her again he thrusted himself back into her wanting to take it slow and feel ever part of her body.

This was there night.

Lana was still confused on what was going on but didn't care. There were still many questions that needed to be answered but figured they could be answered in the morning. She had Kal finally back into her arms and she felt a sense of recognition looking into his eyes and that was all that mattered.  
This night was there's.  
"He's gotten so big," Kal regretfully admitted watching his son as he stood in his son's doorway.

Lana smiled sadly seeing the sadness in his eyes. "Yea, he has." She said coming up beside him, putting her petite arms around his waist allowing him to hug her.

It was now 8 in the morning both of them tired from staying up all night talking. After making love another four time's including once in the shower, they had stayed curled up together talking about what has happened in the past 5 years.

Kal explained everything from the deal he made he made with Jor-El 5 years ago and the promise that they would stay safe. He explained coming back as Kal-El but having no memory of her. There were moments of recognition but not fully understanding the feelings he was having.

He explained where he was from and what his destiny was. He then told her about the day when he had visited her last and the moment of recognition, he had in the bathroom.

_Lana leaned her head back against his shoulder. "What is with you and bathrooms?" She whispered immediately making something click in Kal's mind. _

Kal stood frozen. Why did that sound so familiar?

Lana felt his tenseness and furrowed her eyebrows. She looked into the mirror and could see Kal's confused face. She turned around in his hold and looked up him. He stared down at her searching her face almost trying to recall her.

Lana couldn't explain it but looking at him, she felt like she was looking at her Kal again. "Kal" She whispered bringing her hand up to his cheek.

Kal brought his hand up over hers. "Lana" He whispered feeling himself being a bit choked up.

Lana felt tears well up in her eyes "Kal" She whispered again bringing her other hand up.

Kal snapped out of his thoughts, not knowing what he was feeling. He took a step back stepping out of her touch. Kal frantically looked around. He couldn't be here.

Ignoring Lana's pleas, he ripped the door opened and ran to her balcony quickly flying out to the night sky.

Lana followed swiftly followed behind running to her balcony. "Kal!" she screamed into the night sky.

She looked around but saw no one.

He was gone.  


After that moment, he flew around Metropolis trying desperately to shake the feeling he had. He had felt happiness and fulfillment. He felt feelings he hadn't felt in a long time.

He felt lost

Finally, he told her about visiting Jor-El and forcing him to tell him everything. Forcing him to tell him about the feelings, he was experiencing. He threatened to stop fulfilling his destiny finally forcing Jor-El to tell him everything.

With the pieces together, something clicked in his mind like a flash of lightening and everything just came rushing back.

In return, Lana explained about Lucas. She explained about the struggles she had being a single mother and raising a child on her own.

She went into details about Chloe and about Lex…

_Lex_

She didn't trust Lex anymore. As soon as she had even said his name, Kal got angry and forbad her from ever seeing him alone again.

With good reason

Lex was planning on taking over the city and potentially ruining everyone's lives. With the attention he had in her, she figured he wanted her by his side and with someday giving Lucas his fortune.

She was never going to let that happen.

Lucas stirred, maneuvering his body onto his stomach. Kal watched as he stepped closer to his son. He carefully sat by his bed and sighed running his fingers through his hair. His throat closed up watching him. He was beautiful, he hand Lana's hair and by what Lana told him he had his eyes.

Lana walked over placing a hand on his shoulder. "I missed so much," He sadly said placing his hand over hers. "I've wasted so much time."

"Hopefully, you won't miss anymore." She whispered putting her hand through Kal's hair.

Kal looked up at her and smiled. Tears welled up in his eyes but a sense of calmness come over him. He may have missed the past 5 years but being here with his son and the love of his life he new deep down that he was home and no one was ever going to tear him away again.

Kal stood, taking Lana's hand in his and led her away from the bedroom. He looked at her after closing Lucas's door and picked her up by her ass. She wrapped her legs around his waist and put her head on his shoulder. She sighed, drinking him in as he led her back into her bedroom…their bedroom.

Lana new that hard times were going to come concerning Lucas and Lex. He was going to be confused and ask questions but Lana new deep down that someday they can be a family and hopefully, Lucas will accept Kal as his father.

As for Lex she new that he wasn't going to be easy dealing with him but now that she new the truth and by what Lucas told her happens at the mansion she hoped the information was enough to shut him up and let her go.

Her eyes were heavy as Kal placed them back on her bed. She new she couldn't fall asleep because Lucas would wake soon but she felt so spent she couldn't help but yawn and fall asleep.

Kal smiled hearing Lana's small breathing and vowed that he was going to protect her and his son. They were the only family that he had left and even though he never really talked to Lucas, he felt like he loved him already.

Lana was his home

Lucas was his home

He couldn't help but think before sleep took him over…

He was home

* * *

Kal paced, his heart beating a mile a minute as he waited for Lana to return with their son. Saving people's lives and putting his life in danger was one thing but meeting his son for the first time was something completely different.

He was able to run into fires and stop speeding bullets with his hands like it was nothing, never flinching never feeling fear… so he couldn't understand how meeting his son could make him feel like this. He should feel happy and excited but instead he was a mess.

They had agreed that she would go to Lucas alone and explain the situation to him. He felt a bit guilty and sad that his son didn't know about him.

Kal didn't even know if his son had come into his powers yet. He hadn't received his powers until he hit his pre-teens…

…and even if Lucas did have powers…was he aware of it?

Seeing his hands shake he pushed them down onto the table trying to get a hold of himself, when he accidentally pushed to hard and the table, along with the items on it, toppled over.

"Hey, I can do that to." A tiny excited voice said behind him

Kal paused, taking a deep breath before turning around to come face to face with his son for the first time. His breathe hitched looking him over. For a five year old, he was tall just like he was at his age. He had Lana's raven hair that fell into his eyes a bit. However, the one feature that he got from him was his eyes.

Kal smiled…

Lucas had his eyes.

"Do you have super strength too?" Lucas asked, as he approached but instantly frowned. "Oops mommy," he began, turning back to his mother. "I forget I'm not supposed to talk about my strength."

Lana glanced at Kal and smiled as he grinned and sat on the mattress. Lana took Lucas by the hand and led them over to sit next to Kal. "It's okay honey. Remember what I told you, it's okay to talk about your powers in front of this man."

Lucas smiled a bit and relaxed as he gazed at the man in front of him. "Hey," Lucas said as he reached for Kal's face. "You have my eyes."

Kal couldn't help but chuckle and feel chocked up.

He turned to Lana. "You didn't tell that I'm…"  
"No," Lana interrupted with a smile. "I just told him that he was going to meet someone very special. I wanted to tell him together."

"Tell me what mommy?"

Lana turned back to Lucas and grabbed his hand. "Honey, do you remember when I told you about your daddy? I said he was going to come see you one day. Remember honey?" Lana asked rubbing the knuckles on her son's hand.

"Yeah," Lucas answered, looking up at his mom. "You told me that he loved me but he couldn't be with me right now."

Lana smiled.

"Well," she said gesturing toward Kal. "This is your daddy."

With those words both Lana and Kal knew that life would never be the same again. They watched Lucas study Kal a bit almost as if he was processing everything. Lucas placed his hand on Kal's knee. "Hey wait a minute I remember you…you um…you saved that one time." He stuttered.

Kal nodded. "Yes, son…I did."

Lucas studied Kal a bit longer and Kal thought his heart was going to burst as Lucas climbed onto his daddy's lap.

"Do you have powers like I do?" Lucas asked innocently and Lana and Kal couldn't help but laugh at how easily Lucas was taking the news.

Kal cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah" Kal proudly announced as Lucas jumped down.

"Can you do this?" He asked as he zipped to the other side of the room in a flash.

Kal smiled as he zipped as well and in an instant was next to his son.

Lana gasped. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Can you do this?" Lucas asked as he set the trash can on fire with his eyes."

"Lucas," Lana snapped. Lana gasped again and felt panicked as she began racing to kitchen for a pot of water to put the fire out with, but was stopped by Kal.

"Allow me."

Kal concentrated and let out the fire with his cold breath. Lana instantly felt her body calm. "I swear you two are going to be the death of me."

Lucas looked on and pouted. "Hey I can't do that yet but I can do this…"

Kal looked on proudly as Lana looked on horrified as Lucas levitated in the air and started flying around the room.

"Lucas Christopher Lang," Lana yelled. "Get down this instant…and furthermore when did you learn to do that?"

Lucas pouted a bit as he came back to the ground. He knew he was in trouble when his mother used his full name.

Lana approached him. "Lucas Christopher La…" Lana started, but trailed off when he quickly ran behind his father's leg.

Lana was shocked but Kal felt like a million bucks. He reached down to gather Lucas up in his arms and watched Lucas put his tearing face in the crook of his father's neck.

Lana felt her temper leave her as she felt her heart warm at the sight in front of her. Kal rubbed Lucas's back gently and whispered soothing sounds into his ear. Not only was it warming her heart but also it took at least a month for Lucas to come around concerning Lex.

Kal was more than shocked when Lucas ran to him but couldn't help soothe him. He parents used to ground him when using him powers.

"Lana don't be hard on him," Kal began, breaking her out of her thoughts. "I couldn't control my powers when I was younger and hated getting scolded at."

"I knew it."

Their face fell as their attention was brought to a very calm Lex, leaning against the doorway with his hands in his pocket. He was wearing black dress pants and a black overcoat and it made her stomach drop.

"Lex," she whispered as she moved towards Kal a bit and placed a protective hand over Lucas's back. "What uh," she stuttered. "I mean…how did you get in here?"

"Oh Lana," he began reaching into his pocket. "Always forgetting that you gave me a key," he smiled showing it to her.

Kal placed Lucas in Lana's arms and moved in front of them. "You need to leave," he said raising his voice. "Now." He whispered with venom.

"Oh," he said sadly. "I thought I could spend some time with my special boy over there." He smiled walking forward a bit but Kal pushed him back. He smiled. "You know I thought Lucas could show me what other amazing abilities he has other than speed, flying, and super strength."

Lana's heart fell. "Lex I don't know what you're…" but was cut off as camera phone showed a video of both Kal and Lucas using their powers."

Lex had them right where he wanted them

"Now," he smiled shutting his phone off. "About me talking to Lucas."

Kal angrily grasped the phone out of Lex's hand and crushed it in his hand right before his eyes, letting the pieces drop to the fall.

No one was going to hurt his son

No one

Lex just laughed. "If you think that was the only copy I made than you are sadly mistaken. Right now, that video is being transferred into my special e-mail account that is password protected and only informs a select few that have the password. By this time tomorrow, everyone in Metropolis will know about Lucas and his very special abilities.

"You son of a btch," Kal yelled punching Lex, making him fly backwards and hit the wall.

Lex set his jaw and stood smoothing out his clothes. "You ever touch me again then I will make sure that people will know Lucas's secret," he threatened, walking up to him. "As well as yours," he sneered.

Kal laughed crossing his arms. "You just said everyone is going to find out anyways…what does it matter if you die in the process."

"Well, there is always chance that I will stop it if," he trailed off, looking over Lana's appearance. "If someone offered the right price."

Lana held onto Lucas a bit tighter and sneered at Lucas. "You're sick." Lana bit out.

"Oh come on Lana think about it. If you come back with me and stay at my home then I will make sure that your precious son's secret is safe as well as your lovers."

"You're insane," she yelled. "Besides even is I did come live with you what makes you think I would cooperate with you? I would make your life a living hell.

He smirked. "Oh I think you would accommodate to my needs easily. That is if you didn't want anything to happen to your son."

"You're a bastard," she spit. I can't believe I ever trusted you with my son. I let you into my home Lex. I trusted you."

"But you never gave yourself to me did you," he asked, his temper rising. "There was always something always holding you back. I would have given you everything if you had just trusted me."

"Thank god I didn't."

"Yeah," he shrugged. "But now you have to face the consequences."

"You're sick."

He laughed. "No…just in love."

He tried reaching for her again but before Kal could stop him, Lex's feet were frozen to the ground.

"What the," Kal began, but smiled when he saw Lucas smiling.

"Don't come near my mommy you poopy head," Lucas threatened.

Kal warmed up with pride. "Guess he does have super breath after all."

"What did your son just do to me you little prink?"

"Super breath," Kal answered as he un-melted his feet with his heat vision. He grabbed Lex by the throat and lifted him up in the air earning a gasp from Lana.

"Kal," Lana began.

"Don't worry Lana," he said facing her. I'm not going to kill him. I'm just going to throw out the trash out.

With that Kal flew out the window with the sound of a screeching Lex in the distance.

It was night

Kal had been gone for hours and she was starting to get worried.

Lucas had long fallen asleep and was slightly pleased that he went to bed so easily

It must have been from all the excitement from today.

She now stood on her balcony rubbing her hands together as the chill night air kissed her skin and caused goose bumps to break out.

She searched the skies and worried that something had happened to him. She wondered what she had done with Lex. There were many important people connected to Lex and questions would be asked if Lex suddenly disappeared.

Fearing that she was going to lose her mind she felt grateful feeling his presence behind her. She ran to him and he lifted her up kissing her deeply.

Breathless she pulled back and looked at him. "God, I have been so worried."

Kal kissed her, led her back into the bedroom, and laid her on the bed where he proceeded to kiss her neck and all thoughts left her as they held each other and made love well into the night making sure attend to every one of their needs.

Spent, she laid upon his chest basking in the afterglow. She ran circles on his chest as he threaded his fingers through her hair.

"So what did you do to Lex?"

He smiled lazily. "What, you mean after I finished scaring him by threatening to throw him in the ocean."

"Oh, Kal you didn't…"

"I thought he was going to pee his pants," he said laughing. "Actually now that I think about I think he might off."

Lana closed her eyes trying to stifle laughter. "Aren't you supposed to serve and protect not serve and scare."

"Pfft," he deserved it after threatening my family."

Lana smiled as she snuggled into him. "Then what happened.

"Well," he began as he massaged her head making her whimper in pleasure. "I flew him back to the mansion and Lex's guards were there with guns waiting."

Lana brought her head up. "Kal…"

"Don't worry. After explaining the situation, without the alien details of course, it turned out they hated Lex as much as everyone else did. It was just people were scared to go against him."

Lana slowly brought her head back to his chest, her nerves easing.  
"After I told them what I planned to do, they easily gave me the password to his files and I was able to access the video of Lucas and me. I deleted that as well as finding files on illegal actions that he was in the middle of. I brought the files to the police and Lex was arrested on the spot."

Lana laughed as she yawned. "I wish I could have been there."

"I can proudly say that justice has been served and that Lex won't be bothering anymore people, especially you and Lucas.

"Mhhmm," Lana cooed as her eyes started to droop and soon was asleep.

Kal kissed her on her head.

He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this content.

He was in the arms of the love of his life…

His son was sleeping soundly in the other room and not only that but his son seemed to accept him with no hesitation.

And to think…

This all started with very….

_Cruel Intentions_

_END!_


End file.
